El de junto
by shineli
Summary: “Bella dice: le iba a ganar la batalla, Edward dice: no la dejare salirse con la suya, los dos necios y testarudos se conocen, viven uno cerca del otro y empiezan una batalla campal”
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes de S. Meyer**

**Hola, les presento una nueva idea, esta será menos dramática, mejor dichos era cómica. Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta la idea o la borro o vemos que sigue ok?? GRACIAS!! **

CAP 1 "Buscando casa"

BELLA POV

Busque casas, departamentos, pisos enteros, de todo y nada me gustaba. Alice mi hermana estaba ya cansada de que nada me gustara y solo la hiciera caminar, ella había dado el visto bueno a varios lugares pero a mi simplemente no me llenaban. Hoy estaba sola en la búsqueda, dijo que sus pies necesitaban un descanso. _Alice y su repulsión a las compras._

La verdad creo que yo también estoy cansada y aburrida de buscar pero ¿Qué más me queda?

Me puse unos tenis cómodos, prepare una botella de agua, y un libro en mi bolsa y salí en búsqueda de mi hogar perfecto.

Primero fui al centro de la ciudad a unos departamentos. Eran espaciosos y no tan feos, podría ser una buena opción. Lo único malo es que esta en el centro, busco algo mas tranquilo

Después fui a una casa en los suburbios, era horrible. Vecinos extravagantes, casa pequeña y mal proporcionada, no era la opción, estaba por regresar a los departamentos y firmar el contrato cuando la señorita de la agencia de bienes raíces me alcanzo.

-No te culpo esta casa no es la mejor opción.

-¿no se supondría que estarías tratando de convencerme de lo contrario?

-sí, pero me simpatizas-rio

-gracias por no engañarme entonces-reímos juntas

-dime que buscas exactamente y buscaremos algo para ti.

-busco algo tranquilo, lindo, acogedor, algo que pueda personalizar, por eso dudo un poco de los departamentos, todos por fuera son iguales-reí de nervios n realidad no sabía ni que buscaba

-tengo algo para ti, seguramente te gustara, ven-señalo a un auto y fui con ella.

Avanzamos unos kilómetros en total silencio

Llegamos a unos suburbios, tranquilos y adorables. Nos estacionamos frente a una casa que sin duda necesitaba remodelar. Estaba a punto de ser basura, pero tenía su encanto.

-y bien ¿Qué te parece?

-es adorable, bueno ¿es segura?

-oh si, está bien cimentada, solo descuidada, necesita arreglar la fachada, pintar, y muchas cosas más, por la estructura no te preocupes

-me encanta, dime el precio-me dijo un precio accesible, y no pude evitarlo grite

-¡la compro! ¿Dónde firmo?

-sabia que te gustaría- se rio de mi reacción

-espera y ¿los vecinos son agradables?

-pues nadie sea quejado- mire a mi alrededor, la casa de junto era idéntica a la mia pero en bonito, si que tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

Del otro lado era una casita más simple pero igual de encantadora.

-¿Cómo es que nadie la ha comprado?-con ese pago era ilógico que no la compraran

-usualmente atendemos parejas jóvenes, recién casadas, o jóvenes solteros que no tienen en planes restaurar una casa, ellos se quieren mudar ya-bueno eso era cierto Alice era así.

-ok ¿Dónde firmo?-Le dije a la joven junto a mí, de repente recordé su nombre -señorita Hale.

-oh no, dime Rosalie o Rose, creo que podemos ser buenas amigas así que no mas formalidades- buen comienzo del día, una amiga

-ok Rose ¿Dónde firmo?- volvió a reír y se dirigió a la puerta

Saco unas llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta, estaba todo vacio, solo había un par de viejas mesas de té.

-mucho tiempo de remodelar-dije muy bajo

-¿arrepentida? Podemos buscar más opciones

-no, está bien, me gusta remodelar

-ok llamare a John para que me prepare los papeles, mientras puedes ver la casa-se fue con celular en mano y mientras fui a la cocina, era vieja y adorable, ya imaginaba los arreglos, después la sala, el cuarto de tv, el comedor, el recibidor, las escaleras, subí y ame aun más la casa, habitaciones amplias, vistas excelentes, corrí a la habitación principal y abrí la ventana y entonces lo vi

_Amaría este lugar._

Del otro lado, estaba abierta la ventana de una habitación y dentro estaba un joven bailando sin inhibiciones, con solo una toalla en la cintura.

Me quede boquiabierta viendo, hasta que alguien se aclaro la garganta muy cerca de mí.

-¿linda vista?-dijo Rose sonriendo, yo cerré la persiana de golpe

-ohh pues solo…-

-solo conocías a los vecinos-empezamos a reír

-los papeles están listos, vamos a la oficina-cerré la ventana y bajamos al auto, Rose puso un letrero que decía "vendida" y fuimos a firmar el contrato, con la bella imagen de la ventana en mi mente _ahhh me encantara el lugar. Y los vecinos más._

**¿Qué dicen? ¿es una buena idea? ¿mala idea? ¿la borro ahora mismo? ¿le sigo? Quejas y sugerencias denle click a la zona de review**

***con cariño Eli***


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes de S. Meyer.**

**Hola!! Nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste, gracias por apoyar este nuevo proyecto!! Me dio gusto ver gente nueva =D y también a las amigas que siguen sombras del amor! **

**Espero seguir contando con todos y cada uno de sus comentarios que son muy valiosos!!**

**Capitulo dedicado a:**

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne****, PAULETTA, MERIBA, koko, Joa 19, Rosa Cullen, Kunaire, ****MeliCullen84****, Lucy_Cullen, Ana, ****BiankisMasen****.**

**Ya sin más les dejo el capitulo =D**

EDWARD POV

Llegue cansado del trabajo, bueno no tan cansado me la pase durmiendo gran parte de la noche. Fue un turno tranquilo. Entre a mi casa, antes mirando a mi alrededor al parecer estaban mostrando la casa de junto, había un auto conocido. Fui directo a la cocina, tome café, mucho café y subí corriendo a mi habitación. Tome una ducha refrescante y mis energías volvieron, así que solo me puse el pantalón de la pijama y al ritmo de la música me puse a bailar con una alegría que vino de nada.

-I feel good nanananana- no sé de donde salió la chispa pero ahí estaba, seguí bailando cómicamente hasta que sentí que me miraban, instintivamente me cubrí el pecho y busque al espía. Seguro dirán que estoy loco.

Me reí de mi mismo al no encontrar nada, mejor cerré la ventana y fui a la cama a descansar. Di varias vueltas a la cama hasta que me quede dormido. Soñando en el día en el podría salir de la rutina.

BELLA POV

Fui con Rose a firmar los papeles a la oficina.

-Bien una vez firmado el contrato y confirmar la transacción del banco, la casa será completamente tuya-me dijo sonriendo

-vaya que rápido fue- sin contar las semanas que me pase caminando, viendo lugares aquí y allá.

-¿vivirás con alguien más?

-no solo yo y el material de remodelación- que triste se oye pero no es más que la verdad

-Creí oír que tenías una hermana

-ah si la tengo pero ella vive en un departamento en el centro, vivo con ella pero no es lo que busco para mí, quiero una casa más personal-

-ya veo, ten todas tuyas-me tendió las llaves de mi nueva casa y las mire como si me acabara de ganar la lotería y como no, mi vecino estaba…. ¡BASTA BELLA! ¡QUE PENSAMIENTOS SON ESOS, NO PUEDES SEGUIR IMAGINANDO AL SEXY VECINO QUE BAILA SEMIDESNUDO EN LA VENTANA QUE DA A TU FUTURA HABITACION!

-¿Bella?-oí una voz a lo lejos de mis pensamientos… o mejor dicho de los pensamientos del vecino ¡Basta ya deja al sexy vecino! ¿Sexy? ¡OMG! Ya estoy delirando

-¿eh?

-¿estás bien Bella?

-solo recordaba las vistas de la casa-bien me evidencie

-¿las vistas o los vecinos?

-yo… bueno…. Solo pensaba en la fachada-bien que buena mentira, ni yo la creo

-buena suerte entonces- me dijo conteniendo su risa, yo más roja que un tomate le sonreí y mire las llaves de mi nuevo hogar

-te llevare por tu auto-fue lo último que dijo, y la seguí como zombi a la salida, me llevo a recoger mi antigua camioneta en un completo silencio

-bien llegamos-me dijo sonriendo

Después de todo me despedí de Rose prometiendo mantener contacto para tomar algo y mostrarle los avances de la casa

Llegue al departamento y Alice estaba recostada en el sofá viendo una película

-¡Ya vine!

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo te fue?

-La conseguí –le dije y ella empezó un baile de victoria que mataría de risa a cualquiera

-eso es genial, tenemos que ir a verla-me dijo y corrió a ponerse zapatos

-Alice iremos mañana-la mire fijamente y ella entendió

-Pero…-empezaba a negociar

-Alice mañana

-Bella quiero saber cómo es-solo la mire y al parecer entendió

-ok, mañana-sin más volvió a su antigua posición y siguió mirando la película, me uní a ella. Más tarde nos fuimos a dormir.

Desperté con una duende brincando en mi cama.

-Bella apúrate tenemos que ir a conocer tu casa

-yo ya la conozco-le dije y me enrede de nuevo en la cobija

-hice café, tu ropa esta sobre la silla-me dijo y se fue empecé a dejarme llevar por los sueños cuando oí de nuevo su voz

-y si no te levantas tal vez la pintura de tu auto no esté tan brillante-abrí de golpe mis ojos mi auto es un clásico, con pintura intacta

-ok ya voy-me levante y me cambie

Después de tomar algo de café, subimos a mi auto.

-Sería más rápido si fuéramos en mi auto, no carraspea cada que aceleras

-mi auto es un clásico-le dije

-sí y nosotras también estaremos viejas cuando lleguemos a la casa-la mire muy firme

-ok no tan viejas-no deje de mirarla

-ok no diré mas de tu clásico- no dije nada y ella siguió con su puchero

-adoro tu auto

-lo sabia Allie, solo faltaba que lo aceptaras-nos reímos juntas.

Tome el camino a mi nueva casa, admirando cada paisaje, amaría el lugar y no solo por el baile privado…

-Es lindo el lugar- me dijo Alice viendo por la ventana

-y eso que aun no ves la casa- le dije y vi que bajo la mirada

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Dejaras la casa y te extrañare mucho, no será lo mismo sin ti-

-Alice se que amas tu departamento pero la verdad no es lo mío-

-si lo sé hermanita- siguió viendo por la ventana

-yo también te extrañare- le dije y voltee a verla seguía cabizbaja así que a dos casas de distancia de nuestro destino le dije

-¿Sabes? Hay espacio para otro auto en el garaje ¿Quieres venir a vivir aquí conmigo? No será tu departamento pero…-no me dejo seguir se colgó a mi cuello

-¡CLARO QUE SI!- di la vuelta para estacionar el auto pero no pude ver bien, tenía una duende en el cuello

-Alice no veo…- corte mi idea por el horrible golpe que se oyó y la sensación de golpear algo

_Ay no… ¡¡¡¡mi auto!!!!_

EDWARD POV

Esa mañana por primera vez en días o semanas, tal vez hasta meses desperté en mi hogar. El trabajo no me llamo.

Me estire en la entrada y respire el aire matutino. Me gusto la vista y la tranquilidad así que me senté en los escalones de la entrada y solo mire a la gente pasar y pasar. Oí un motor más escandaloso acercándose y vi que se disponía a estacionarse en la casa de junto, el nuevo dueño, seguro un viejito, me dispuse a entrar a mi casa pero cuando estaba girando la perilla, mi bebé me llamo en auxilio. Salí disparado a verlo, mi bebé, mi pequeño volvo había sido golpeado.

-¡¿Dónde tienes los ojos?!-le grite al conductor al ver que le había arrancado el espejo a mi hermoso bebé

-yo… perdón no calcule bien- oí la voz de una mujer pero no la mire ya que estaba en shock, no sabía si ponerme a hacer berrinche como un niño o llorar de pena.

Levante la mirada un poco y me encontré con la mirada de quien me haría la vida imposible.

De quien me haría la vida de cuadritos

.

.

.

.

De quien me haría conocer el término "Batalla"

.

.

.

De quien me robaría el corazón y me enseñaría a amar como nunca.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero eso aun no lo sabía así que aún no había click y el mundo NO se detuvo como en las películas.

Al contrario, todo se movió mas rápido mientras mi coraje crecía.

Vaya forma de conocerla….

Vaya forma de presentarse….

Golpeando mi auto…

¿Dónde quedo lo tradicional? Hola soy tu nueva vecina… que forma de llegar ¬¬

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto? Ya saben, quejas sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos!! Dejen su review!!! =D**

***Con cariño Eli***


	3. Chapter 3

**PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER**

**HOLA!!! DESPUES DE SOLUCIONAR LOS PROBLEMAS TECNICOS TENEMOS NUEVO CAPITULO!! HURRA!! Jajaja ¿Cómo están? Extrañaban las actualizaciones?? Yo extrañaba los reviews! Jaja Bueno ya sin más les dejo el capitulo, GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA Y TOMARSE TIEMPO DE LEER Y COMENTAR!**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

_Rosa Cullen, Lucy_Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, Melanie Stryder, koko, MERIBA, BiankisMasen, Giise Cullen, PAULETTA, Ana, bekyabc2. **¡GRACIAS!**_

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS DE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO!! GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR ACEPTAR DE UNA MANERA MARAVILLOSA ESTA HISTORIA!!**

EDWARD POV

Mi bebe, mi bebe.

-llamare al seguro-me dijo la joven

-necesitaras más que llamar a tu seguro-le señale el golpe y al espejo ahora en el suelo

-esto es un crimen- le dije como si le estuviera amenazando

-es solo un auto- ¿Qué? ¡Mi bebe solo un auto!

-Quiero todo original así que más te vale arreglar esto pronto- me moleste tanto, como nunca lo había estado

-deberías desayunar, el hambre pone de mal humor a los hombres- me dijo como queriendo apaciguar el escenario pero eso no era posible

-y tu deberías empezar a llamar a tu seguro, estaré adentro cuando llegue avísame para que reciba el cheque- me fui casi corriendo del lugar la chica me sacaba de mis casillas

Una vez adentro fui a la cocina, el enojo me dio más hambre

Me serví cereal y me senté a comer frente a la ventana que da en dirección al estacionamiento, ahí vi a dos chicas, a la asesina de volvos y a otra muy simpática por cierto. Después desaparecieron de mi vista, me asome por la otra ventana y vi que habían entrado a la casa que estaba hasta hace poco en venta. Que vecina me vino a tocar, una loca, que no aprecia los buenos autos.

Termine mi pequeño desayuno y subí a darme una ducha, pero para colmo el agua salió completamente fría, _no es mi día_.

Termine mi fría ducha, me cambie y cuando intentaba peinar mi rebelde cabello tocaron la puerta

-¡Voy!-grite desde arriba mientras bajaba

Abrí y ahí estaba la acusada.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dije secamente y ella solo suspiro, y cerró los ojos

-Soy Bella Swan, tu nueva vecina- creo que eso iba antes de golpear a mi bebe

-aja- solo me limite a decir

-mira no empezamos con el pie derecho así que lo siento, se que golpee tu auto y acá esta lo necesario para que la agencia lo arregle, todos los gastos corren por mi seguro-me dio una hoja y la tome sin decir más

-¿Paz?-me pregunto

-Demasiado tarde-le dije serio, podría pagarme pero el daño ya estaba hecho

-Eres un arrogante, es solo un auto y ya estoy pagando su compostura-me dijo cerrando los ojos y molesta

-pero el daño ya está, no solo lo rayaste le tiraste el espejo, le rompiste el faro, y golpeaste la carrocería del lado del conductor, sin contar que bajaste a insultarme a mí y mi bebe

-¿Tu bebe? ¡Estás loco!- ahora si estaba subiendo la voz, se veía tan bien así que la haría enojar más seguido

Vi que ya estaba a punto de irse, pero también me di cuenta de que traía un paquete de galletas, eso era lo tradicional presentarte con galletas y no atentando contra la vida de un inocente volvo ¿las habría cocinado?

-será mejor que me vaya la locura es contagiosa-me dijo y se dio la vuelta yo corrí tras ella

-espera- ella volteo lentamente

-creo que esto es para mí-le quite las galletas y subí los escalones para entrar a la casa

Después antes de cerrar la mire estaba de pie con la boca abierta y con los ojos rojos como si fuera a llorar

-te llamare cuando vaya a cobrar lo del seguro por si hay algún problema, gracias por las galletas y fíjate como conduces Swan

Entre y por la ventana vi que no se había movido ni un centímetro ¿estará en shock? Comí una de las galletas mientras la veía, en realidad nunca había probado galletas tan deliciosas, pasaron unos 5 minutos hasta que se puso a golpear el suelo como una niña berrinchuda, me dio risa y seguí comiendo las galletas hasta que la vi desaparecer en su casa.

Paso una hora cuando volví a verla, estaba con la joven de antes, subían a su carcacha.

Cuando me disponía a regresar a mi cómodo sofá oí como me tiraba el buzón en la entrada sin ningún remordimiento. No pude enojarme solo me puse a reír como loco.

BELLA POV

_Ay no que forma de presentarme con el sexy vecino_

-llamare al seguro-le dije para tranquilizarlo porque parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad o un aneurisma, lo que fuera primero.

-necesitaras más que llamar a tu seguro-señalo hacia el daño y vi un espejo en el suelo, un faro roto y un gran golpe en la puerta de un volvo espera…. ¿Un volvo? ¿Cómo pagare un volvo? Espero que lo cubra mi seguro

-esto es un crimen- agrego más a mi estrés

-es solo un auto- le dije para que no lo tomara personal, aunque yo sabía que no solo era un auto, era un volvo, un hermoso volvo, aunque nada como mi clásico.

-Quiero todo original así que más te vale arreglar esto pronto- siguió con sus amenazas y su expresión de que si no se calmaba le daría un ataque

-deberías desayunar, el hambre pone de mal humor a los hombres- le dije como una forma de callarlo pero solo lo hice poner más rojo y jalarse el cabello aun más, si sigue así se quedara calvo

-y tu deberías empezar a llamar a tu seguro, estaré adentro cuando llegue avísame para que reciba el cheque- y salió corriendo, tal vez se fue a desayunar

Llame al seguro y acordaron arreglar todo lo posible para llevarme la orden de pago, mientras entre a la casa con Alice

-¿Qué fue eso?-me preguntó ya adentro

-eso fue un ataque de histeria con nuestro vecino

-está algo loco pero sexy-me dijo riendo y yo solo lo recordé bailando semidesnudo en la ventana

-si… algo loco-no cualquiera le baila a las vecinas ¿o sí? Espera Bella, el no te bailaba a ti, pero puedes imaginar que sí, me reí por mis locuras

-Buscare mi habitación-dijo Alice corriendo por las escaleras

-¡Puedes elegir todas menos la que da a la otra casa, la del ventanal!-le grite desde abajo

-¿Por qué no la del ventanal? A ti no te gustan las ventanas así, dices que los vecinos pueden ver-eso era verdad no me gustaban pero así podía ver los bailes matutinos… ehhm digo el sol de las mañanas

-esa me gusto-le dije sin mencionar que me gustaba la vista

-ok te la dejo-se resigno y fue a la habitación de junto

-Encontré mi recamara-dijo desde arriba y yo solo me quede pensando ¿Por qué el sexy vecino es tan amargado?

-Tal vez porque te presentaste rompiendo su auto

-¿lees mi mente?

-eres muy predecible Bella ¿Por qué no le llevas galletas? Una presentación como la gente normal no va de sobra

-¿Galletas? Tendré que ir a comprar

-en realidad no-me señalo su bolso

-traje galletas y te en un termo para celebrar pero creo que le servirán más a tu vecino, llévalas

En eso tocaron la puerta

-seguramente es el seguro, abre mientras preparo las galletas-me dijo mi hermana

Atendí la puerta, firme lo necesario y ya estaba la aceptación del seguro para reparar el volvo

Alice sin decir más me dio la pequeña caja de galletas

-ve hermanita no te comerá-eso espero ¿y si me come? Si me come que sea a besos ¡Basta! ¡Qué cosas piensas Bella!

Camine hasta su puerta respire profundo y di unos golpes que por los nervios fueron muy fuertes para mi gusto

-¡Voy!-gritó desde dentro

Los nervios me mataban estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando abrió un dios con el cabello húmedo y un cuerpo...

-¿Qué quieres?-me dijo con su tono arrogante, cerré mis ojos para dejar que el coraje bajara un poco

-Soy Bella Swan, tu nueva vecina- le dije ignorando su comentario

-aja- me dijo como si no le importara ¡Arrogante!

-mira no empezamos con el pie derecho así que lo siento, se que golpee tu auto y acá esta lo necesario para que la agencia lo arregle, todos los gastos corren por mi seguro-le di las hojas del seguro

-¿Paz?- le pregunte, esperaba que dijera Claro, vecina y entonces me diera un beso lleno de pasión, bueno me conformo con lo primero ¿o lo segundo?

-Demasiado tarde-me dijo serio ¿Qué le pasa?

-Eres un arrogante, es solo un auto y ya estoy pagando su compostura-le dije muy despacio para que entendiera, cerré mis ojos para no asesinarlo con la mirada me sacaba de mis casillas

-pero el daño ya está, no solo lo rayaste le tiraste el espejo, le rompiste el faro, y golpeaste la carrocería del lado del conductor, sin contar que bajaste a insultarme a mí y mi bebe

-¿Tu bebe? ¡Estás loco!- ¿Su bebe? Loco Seria un bebe si fuera un clásico como el mío

Apreté la caja de galletas en mis manos y me dispuse a salir de ahí antes de que lo ahorcara

-será mejor que me vaya la locura es contagiosa- le dije burlándome de él, camine rumbo a mi casa, cuando oí sus pasos y su grito

-Espera-

-creo que esto es para mí-dijo y me quito las galletas, después salió trotando a su puerta, sentí más coraje que nunca ¿Qué se cree? Me quede estática hasta que volteo a verme

-te llamare cuando vaya a cobrar lo del seguro por si hay algún problema, gracias por las galletas y fíjate como conduces Swan- esta era la gota que derramo el vaso, ya no soportaba la ira las lagrimas de coraje se juntaban en mis ojos, el entro a su casa como si nada y yo no podía moverme de ahí, me las pagaría arrogante dueño de un flamante volvo

No sé cuanto estuve ahí, pero después de que pude moverme aunque sea como robot, regrese a casa, Alice me invadió de preguntas y se las respondí, estaba muerta de la risa

-Bueno Bella creo que ya encontraste a otro fanático de su auto como tu-siguió riendo y después le dije

-vamos a casa-solo asintió y salimos a mi clásico

Cuando íbamos saliendo vi su perfecto buzón, y no pude evitar darle un pequeño empujón hasta dejarlo en el suelo

-eso fue infantil Bella

-no importa-le dije y seguí mi camino

Ya verá ese tipo que si quiera jugar, yo también jugare

**Bien ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Bueno espero que me manden muchos reviews y me alegren mucho el día después de haber batallado mas de una semana con el internet!! Dudas, comentarios y sugerencias serán escuchados! Muchas gracias por el apoyo a la historia. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!!!**

***Con cariño Eli***


	4. Chapter 4

**PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER**

**Ok ok acepto reclamos, me tarde más de lo que dije jajaja pero detalles técnicos ayer lo impidieron, me dejaron sin luz ¬¬ pero acá esta por fin!! Es un capitulo que da un poco mas de información espero que les guste, díganme que piensan y que les parece ok???**

**GRACIAS POR LEER y TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR MIS LOCAS IDEAS!!! ME MOTIVAN MUCHO!**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Rosa Cullen,Rei Hino Cullen, MERIBA, ale-cullen4, PAULETTA, Lucy_Cullen, Mavii Valmont, Lorean30.

**GRACIAS!!! Y SIGAN COMENTANDO ME ENCANTA LEER QUE PIENSAN!!**

BELLA POV

Me levante un día temprano, abrí la ventana y bostece, talle mis ojos y me estire, hoy sería el día en el que llegarían los materiales para remodelar mi lindo hogar.

Hace una semana el loco de mi vecino había dado su bienvenida a las Swan a su manera y con su mal humor nos había arruinado el día, pero ya casi lo había superado. Por lo menos ya no lo odio tanto… o bueno ya no busco maneras de asesinarlo… mejor aun ya no me acuerdo de el… bueno a veces, pero es que su baile no ayuda a que alguien lo olvide fácilmente, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si esta tan… tan…

Con la intención de dejar a un lado al sexy vecino semidesnudo que baila ante mis lindos ojos volví a estirarme, me bañe, cambie y baje con Allie

-Buenos días Allie- le dije y vi que ya estaba lista para salir

-Buenos días Bella, iré al trabajo a dejar los programas del recital y te alcanzo en la casa ¿ok?

­-claro-le dije mientras bebía un poco de café

-¿no quieres venir conmigo?

-No Allie, quiero dejar ese pasado muy atrás

-pero Bella todos te extrañaran, eres muy importante para la academia

-no lo creo Allie, además regresare al medio cuando abra mi escuela

-¿segura?

-si, ahora vete que te necesitare en la casa, no la pintare yo sola

-ok-salió corriendo a su auto y se fue

Después de esto, tome unas tostadas y fui a mi clásico, mi bebé.

Cuando llegue vi el volvo, aun destrozado

_Paciencia bella, Paciencia_ me repetí

Baje del auto y suspire, espero no encontrarlo

-Descuida no está-me dijo una voz que me hizo brincar

-¿tú eres?-pregunte con una mano en el pecho para calmarme

-Jessica tu vecina de frente-me extendió la mano y la tome

-Soy Bella

-Bienvenida al vecindario Bella, me imagino que ya conociste a tu vecino-dijo mirando a la casa de junto

-si podría decirse que si-le dije tratando de no hablar mal de él ¿Qué tal si son amigos y me busco más problemas?

-es un arrogante pero esta tan guapo-me dijo sin pena

-Lástima que no se fija en nadie-me dijo cabizbaja, me imagino que la había rechazado y no pude evitar sonreír

-¿y lo conoces hace mucho?-le pregunte con la finalidad de conocer al enemigo

-vive aquí desde hace 2 años, restauro la casa poco a poco, y…- se acerco a mi- trabaja de noche en algo que seguramente le deja mucho dinero-me dejo con los ojos muy abiertos un… ¿traficante?

-¿Cómo es eso?-la mire con incredulidad y ella volteo a ver a todos lados

-acá nos pueden oír, ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa y te cuento todo?-lo pensé un momento y vi que era una buena oportunidad para sacar información del arrogante vecino del que no sé ni su nombre

-ok-le dije y caminamos hasta su casa

-lindo hogar-le dije por cortesía

-gracias ¿quieres café?

-claro-una vez que sirvió café y galletas, continúo el relato.

-Todas las noches o casi todas el sale muy arreglado de su casa a eso de las 8 y llega en la mañana muy desarreglado y cansado-me dijo en un susurro como si estuviera diciendo un chisme y OH que _sorpresa era un chisme_.

-¿entonces…?

-se cree que es un hombre….mmm Un…. Gigoló-¡¡¡eso sí que es noticia!!! Espera a que Alice se entere

Seguimos platicando unos 20 minutos más de las escapadas de mi vecino por las noches hasta que vi que el auto que venía a dejar los materiales que necesitaba para la casa llegaba.

Salí de la casa de Jessica diciendo que regresaría cuando terminara y fui a recibir todo, una vez que firme de recibido me fije en la casa de junto, no pude evitar suspirar

-tan serio que se ve- me dije

Entre a la casa y me puse a organizar las brochas, y demás utensilios, después de un rato escuche un auto estacionarse cerca, salí pensando que era Alice pero era un auto de seguro… esperen de MI seguro.

Me di cuenta que iba con el vecino seguramente a llevarse el volvo.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos cuando se oyó que se cerró la puerta de junto y vi que el agente del seguro salía a su auto, corrí para alcanzarlo necesitaba saber el nombre del vecino, ya que Jessica me paso solo los detalles escabrosos y yo estaba tan en shock que no pregunte lo básico, su nombre.

-¡Espere!-le grite

-¿si señorita?

-Yo soy Isabella Swan, viene a cobrar por el daño que hice-el vio su carpeta

-oh si la señorita que golpeo el volvo último modelo-volteo a verlo y agrego-que buen golpe, ¿con que lo golpeó? ¿Una carcacha?-

-¡ES UN CLASICO!

-Ah sí un clásico-dijo evitando sonreír yo respire varias veces para calmarme y seguí

-veo que vino a…

-a que firmaran el acuerdo para que nos llevemos el auto, una grúa vendrá en unos minutos

-oh… y bueno me ¿podría decir quién firmo?-me miro confundido

-¿golpeo su auto y no sabe su nombre? vaya que vecinos-murmuro y lo mire molesta

-ok ok-vio su carpeta otra vez

-Es Jasper Hale- ohh con que Jasper que nombre tan raro

-gracias, hasta luego-me despedí y corrí a la entrada

Jasper el vecino Gigoló… ¿Quién lo diría?

EDWARD POV

Salí de la casa temprano, tenía que trabajar, así que deje a mi primo a cargo de mi auto

-¿tienes todos los papeles? ¿Sabes todos los detalles? ¿Tienes dudas? ¿Conoces el color y la agencia que siempre lo revisa?-le pregunte

-si Edward descuida, dejaran tu volvo como nuevo

-eso espero-suspire derrotado, recordando el golpe que recibió mi hermoso volvo

-¿y porque iras por la mañana al trabajo?

-Una cliente solicito mis servicios especialmente, no pude negarme después de ver el cheque

-Oh yo quiero clientes así también-me dijo y solo le sonreí

-apenas nos van conociendo, deja que todo vaya poco a poco-le dije

-tienes razón pero vete, no la hagas esperar-

-Nos vemos Jasper ah y ojo con la loca de junto

-lo tendré en mente-me dijo riendo y salí en su auto rumbo al hotel donde mi trabajo me esperaba. No sin antes darle un vistazo a la casa de junto.

Ay… tan tranquilo que era el vecindario… ahora tendrá a una loca asesina de volvos.

JASPER POV

Espere a que Edward se fuera, y entre a la casa suspirando ¿Cuándo podre tener más éxito con el negocio?

Encendí el televisor y encontré una serie extranjera graciosa, y me quede viéndola un gran rato, riendo a carcajada suelta de vez en cuando hasta que tocaron, era el seguro, acordamos que se llevarían hoy mismo el volvo y que lo entregarían en 15 días, como nuevo o casi como nuevo.

Cuando termine el trabajo con el agente entre con toda la intención de seguir viendo la televisión pero oí una voz… la vecina loca había hecho su aparición.

La mire por la ventana y la vi, se veía tranquila platicando con el agente del seguro, pero recordando como llego al vecindario mejor me iba con cuidado.

Paso un rato más y ya no soportaba estar sin hacer nada, busque en la casa algo que hacer pero no tuve suerte.

Salí y me senté en la entrada y encontré en que ocuparme _el buzón_, entre a la casa busque la herramienta necesaria y me puse a trabajar.

Casi cuando ya estaba listo vi a una chica en la puerta de junto

-seguro es la vecina loca- dije y la observe unos segundos después seguí trabajando y cada que miraba en esa dirección encontraba a la mujer más desesperada. ¿Qué tenía?

Cuando ya estaba levantando las herramientas para entrar a casa, vi a la misma mujer ahora trepando por la ventana, no pude evitar reírme, seguramente olvido la llave dentro, deje todo en el suelo de nuevo y me acerque más, ella sin notar mi presencia seguía brincando

Llegue cuando estaba al parecer en un debate interno

-… si tan solo alcanzara…-

-… mugre llave…-

No pude evitar reír y entonces me arme de valor y le dije

-¿acaso no te dijeron que la entrada es por la puerta y no por la ventana?-volteó la mujer con cara de pocos amigos e inmediatamente tuve ganas de correr. Se me erizaron los cabellos.

-¿y a ti no te enseñaron a no buscar problemas?

En ese instante su mirada activo mi instinto de supervivencia al nivel rojo

Corre Jasper

Corre…

**QUE LES PARECIO??? Les gusto??? Espero que me comenten si les gusto, o no, o que les hizo sentir, Debo decir que me da mucho gusto encontrar cada uno de sus reviews, me alegran el día.**

**Así que espero que me dejen muchos reviews para saber que piensan!! =D =D**

***Con cariño Eli***


	5. Chapter 5

**PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER**

**Ok ok aceptoque me tarde pero acá esta el trabajo por doquier pero por fin ya está el nuevo capítulo!! **

**Espero que les guste, díganme que piensan y que les parece ok???**

**GRACIAS POR LEER y TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR MIS LOCAS IDEAS!!! ME MOTIVAN MUCHO!**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Mavii Valmont, Rosa Cullen, Juliet kou, pukichick, Lucy_Cullen, Sanya, Carmenlr, kat, Gabriela Cullen, MERIBA, angelita del mal, dana03, Chindys, Melanie Stryder, Rei Hino Cullen, mitzukki, M.- Way.

**GRACIAS!!! Y SIGAN COMENTANDO ME ENCANTA LEER QUE PIENSAN!!**

JASPER

CORRE… me gritaba una y otra vez CORRE como un niño pequeño intimidado, pero mis piernas no respondían

-¿te quedaras todo el día ahí parado como tonto?- me dijo la joven con un tono que no puedo clasificar entre acido y dulce

-¿perdón?

-¡Ayúdame!-entonces me di cuenta que seguía colgada de la ventana

-oh lo siento-le extendí mi mano y ella me pellizco por la fuerza que puso para bajar

-¡auch!-me queje y quite mi mano unos segundos… los suficientes para que ella brincara encima de mí

-¡si querías lanzarte a mis brazos lo hubieras dicho!... no hubiera dolido tanto-dije lo ultimo muy bajo, pero era la verdad me dolía el trasero

-¡brincos dieras!-dijo esto y se levanto

-estas igual de loco que el vecino de junto-murmuro

-y ustedes no se quedan atrás…-susurre

-¡Te oí!- solo basto eso y su mirada para que corriera con una duendecillo detrás mío

OH DIOS OH DIOS

EDWARD POV

-Edward que gusto, traje a unas amigas para que prueben también…-mire a mi derecha y vi a otras señoras con gruesas gafas, cabellos recogidos y algo "llenitas"

-será un placer atenderlas-le conteste con cortesía

-bien entones empieza corazón, estamos ansiosas-me dijo y yo puse manos a la obra

Este será un día largo…

BELLA POV

Alice no llegaba y yo me moría por contarle las nuevas noticias, ¿han tenido alguna vez la necesidad de gritarle al mundo un chisme? Yo suelo ser reservada pero debo admitir que tener información y el deseo de compartirla, producen ansiedad…

-¿Dónde te metiste Alice?- empecé a dar de vueltas por la casa encontrando cada vez nuevas imperfecciones y una nueva lista de materiales iba creciendo

-ayy no creí que fuera tan pesado-me dije a mi misma mientras veía que ni los cortineros funcionaban y peor aun fue mi sorpresa cuando ni la ventana pudo abrir

-¡genial!

Decidida a poner manos a la obra en lo básico antes de pintar tome mi bolso, saque una hoja y le deje una nota a Alice en la puerta.

_Alice te estuve esperando pero no llegabas voy a la tienda, no tardo._

_B_

Subí a mi amado auto y conduje a una tienda de artículos de decoración y demás con lista en mano

Tornillos

Clavos…

Seguí al pie de la letra mi lista, pague y acomode todo en mi auto, cuando intente arrancarlo simplemente no lo hizo.

Lo intente una… dos… tres…

-¿Qué te sucede bebe?-le pregunte dándole palmaditas al volante pero nada…

De pronto me pareció oír la voz de premonición de mi hermana

"un día ese trasto te ha de dejar varada en un lugar inhóspito" Mire a todos lados y no había gente muy amigable, mire al cielo y estaba gris como antes de una tormenta.

-Qué razón tenias Alice- dije entre dientes, saque las bolsas de lo más básico para empezar, tome mi bolso, y cerré a mi bebe.

-Prometo llamar al taller para que vengan por ti pequeño-le dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Decidí tomar un taxi, pero por esa cuadra no pasaba ni una mosca así que empecé a caminar.

Camine una cuadra, dos cuadras y nada…

-Que día escogió mi suerte para abandonarme-me repetía ya molesta

¿Dónde se meten los taxis cuando los necesitan? Ya estaba muriendo de sed y ¡no hay nada!

Camine otra cuadra, ya no buscando un taxi, sino buscando una cafetería y ahora hasta eso escaseaba

-¿Por qué yo?- estaba a punto de tirar mis bolsas y empezar a llorar en medio de la calle cuando lo vi

Un hotel…. Tiene que tener bar… en el bar habrá bebidas frías…. Aire acondicionado y me podrán auxiliar para buscar un taxi

-¡gracias dios!-mi cansancio se esfumo y salí corriendo en la entrada me vieron raro

-¿le puedo ayudar en algo?-dijo el hombre de la entrada

-vengo a beber algo-le comente y él me observo de pies a cabeza ok venía despeinada y mal arreglada.

-mire mi auto se descompuso, tengo horas caminando y descuide si traigo con que pagar-

-o adelante señorita- ¡¿pero qué tipo?! Entre y fui a la barra

-un vaso de agua por favor-pedí y me atendieron rápido, la tome como si estuviera en un desierto

-¿quiere otro señorita?

- mmm tal vez un coctel estaría bien- pedí y espere mientras lo preparaban, mire a todos lados, había gente hablando y hablando… ahí fue cuando lo vi, en una mesa alejada del tumulto, recargado sobre el asiento con los ojos cerrados y frente a él…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Un vaso de jugo? De pronto me sentí mal por beber alcohol cuando el solo toma jugo, mugre conciencia.

Tome varios sorbos de mi bebida con culpabilidad pero estaba tan deliciosa que tome más rápido y fue tan refrescante que pedí uno más, y luego otro, y creo que después otro.

-¿otro señorita?-¿otro? No creo aun tenía que llegar a casa y guardar la cordura que me sobra

-no, mejor un vaso de agua, aun puedo ver bien- o eso creo… el bar man solo sonrió

Mire a la mesa donde estaba el odioso y parecía que estaba en la misma posición como estatua

Que persona tan rara… ¿Qué hace aquí? Oohhh entonces recordé lo que me comento Jessica

Seguro esta aquí por trabajo… Que vecino tan… ¿sexy? Noo esa no es la palabra tan…

Mejor deje el juego de palabras y pague mi cuenta

-¿está bien señorita? ¿Trae coche? Si trae…no puede conducir-dijo el hombre del bar

-estoy bien y descuide no conduciré, pediré un taxi…. Ya no te preocupes guapote- me dejo ir riendo… ESPEREN díganme ¿Qué yo no dije eso ultimo?

Camine hasta la recepción pero cada que me daba el aire en la cara me sentía mareada creo que se me paso la mano

-bien Bella ahora si perdiste la cordura-me regañe mientras me recargue en una pared, las nauseas estaban haciendo de las suyas

Necesito un baño ¡AHORA!

Corrí o bueno intente, todo se movía tan rápido que tuve que pararme en seco para enfocar

Baño ¡AHORA! ¡URGENTE! EN 9… 8… 7…

Di unos pasos a la derecha en busca de la pared y tope con algo… con alguien… que yo conocía….

Ayy nooo el loco este… 6…5…

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto mirando fijamente pero no pude ni responder las nauseas estaban ahí en cuenta regresiva

Ay noo ay nooo 4…3…

Baño ¡AHORA!

-¿estás bien?-volvió a preguntar mas fuerte tenía ganas de gritarle ¡no estoy sorda! Pero las nauseas traicioneras decidieron las acciones de los próximos segundos…

…2…1…0

El baño ya no fue necesario…

ALICE POV

Después de arreglar los detalles del trabajo fui a la nueva casa emocionada por arreglarla, pero Bella al parecer se olvido de mí, no dejo ni una llave debajo del tapete, intente abrir la ventana pero nada. Solo obtuve las burlas de un hermoso sujeto igual de tonto que el otro. Estuve a punto de querer arrancarle la cabeza pero me contuve hasta que insinuó que Bella y yo éramos las problemáticas

-¡Te oí!- le grite y empecé a perseguirlo de esta no se salva, corría rápido pero entre lo que volteaba a ver si aun estaba detrás de él lo alcance y lo tire al suelo

-¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien que ayude a un pobre hombre en peligro!-grito con voz de preocupación y no pude mas empecé a reír

Me levante riendo y el solo estaba mirándome

-eres peligrosa-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

-no soy peligrosa ¡soy Alice!- le dije eso y seguí riendo

-… y está loca como cabra…- dijo muy débil pero lo oí

-¿loca como cabra?-lo mire pícaramente y el solo se puso rígido

-ehh yo decía que yo soy Jasper-me tendió su mano

-ooh mucho gusto Jasper-el me sonrió y después se puso a carcajear

-tú sí que estás loco

-sí y muy loco pero no puedes culparme una duendecillo estaba a punto de ahorcarme- no pude evitar reír

-creo que no empezamos muy bien

-eso creo Alice, mmm ven te invito a tomar un café-señalo a la casa de junto

-ahh vives con el loco del volvo

-ahh y tu vives con la asesina de volvos

Nos miramos y empezamos a reír hasta parecer que nos rompíamos

-¿sabes? Estamos platicando civilizadamente eso es alta traición para los otros dos locos- señale las dos casas

-si eso creo, alta traición-volvimos a estallar en risas

-creo que por mi propio bien cuando este mi hermana te mirare feo

-yo creo que hare lo mismo con mi primo-y sin nada mas volvimos a reír ya hasta me dolía el estomago

Seguimos platicando en el jardín de atrás hasta que oímos un auto

-llego mi primo será mejor que me vaya o creerá que lo traicione-me sonrió

-yo esperare a Bella en la entrada, gracias por matar el tiempo conmigo-

-Gracias a usted por compartir su valioso tiempo señorita- tomo una de mis manos y la beso

-hasta luego Jasper

-hasta luego ah y recuerda la entrada es por las puertas-dijo lo ultimo y se echo a correr, camine despacio a la entrada y ahí ya encontré a Bella abriendo

-¡hey hasta que llegas!-volteo a verme y note lo pálida que estaba, ¿acaso vio a un vampiro?

**QUE LES PARECIO??? Les gusto??? Espero que me comenten si les gusto, o no, o que les hizo sentir, Debo decir que me da mucho gusto encontrar cada uno de sus reviews, me alegran el día.**

**Así que espero que me dejen muchos reviews para saber que piensan!! =D =D**

***Con cariño Eli***


	6. Chapter 6

**PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER**

**Me Tarde en subir algo pero en vacaciones cuando creí que podría escribir mucho, mi creatividad también se tomo unos días libres ¬¬ y me costó escribir Pero acá esta ya! (y mucho más largo xD)**

**Espero que les guste, díganme que piensan y que les parece ok???**

**GRACIAS POR LEER y TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR MIS LOCAS IDEAS!!! ME MOTIVAN MUCHO!**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Rosa Cullen, carmenlr, Gabriela Cullen, koko, Mavii Valmont, Lucy_Cullen, dana03, Aqua -velaqua, Juliet kou, MERIBA, Amsz88Chiba, Cammiie Cullen, Malanie Stryder, Joa19, Ale-CullenSwan, Nanu Ec, Rei Hino Cullen, Anna Paula.

**GRACIAS!!! Y SIGAN COMENTANDO ME ENCANTA LEER QUE PIENSAN!!**

EDWARD POV

Atender a estas clientes fue horrible, primero atender sus caprichos y después buscar su satisfacción.

Lo bueno es que al final creo que me fue bien con los comentarios.

-mmm magnifico

-nunca había probado algo así

-bien decían que tienes magia

-eres todo una fantasía jovencito

-que habilidoso, mis amigas tienen que venir a verte… para probar-

Después de escuchar sus felicitaciones y una que otra recomendación, y un "Nos veremos pronto" el cansancio ya estaba haciendo presencia en mí. Fui al baño me moje la cara, y me dispuse a salir a buscar el auto pero no estaba muy alerta para conducir así que fui al bar, pedí un vaso de jugo y fui a una de las mesas más alejadas para descansar un poco.

Tome un sorbo del jugo y me recargue en el respaldo. Pasaron unos minutos cuando sentí una mirada sobre mí, abrí los ojos y busque a los ojos curiosos pero no vi algo sospechoso.

Volví a recargarme y descansar, y otra vez esa sensación de ser observado, esta vez no abrí los ojos, solo me quede ahí tratando de recuperar energía.

Después un tiempo, termine mi bebida y fui a refrescarme, me moje la cara y me vi en el espejo

-pero mira como te han dejado Edward-dije muy bajo para mi mientras observaba rasgos de cansancio en mi rostro

-sí que fueron exigentes- suspire y salí rumbo al estacionamiento, pero en el camino me tope con una persona, mejor dicho esta persona choco conmigo

Oh no y que persona "la famosa volvo-asesina"

Estaba a punto de quitarme y salir corriendo de ahí, pero mi lado amable pudo más, no tenía buena pinta y hasta se veía pálida ¿o así era su color? En fin un poco de cortesía no le hace mal a nadie…

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte y ella solo se quedo quieta ¿acaso no oye?

-¿estás bien?-le pregunte mas fuerte ella solo levanto un poco la mirada ¿molesta? Y cuando creí que iba a responder, obtuve otro tipo de respuestas

Esta mujer acababa de ensuciarme desde la camisa hasta los zapatos…

Me quede viendo la escena con asco… acaba de vomitar sobre mi…. Primero mi auto… ahora esto

¿Por qué no puede saludar como una persona común y corriente?

Bien Edward… mira tú gesto de cortesía.

Voltee a verla y la vi a mirando al suelo. Mire a nuestro alrededor y todos se habían quedado viendo la escena

Se amable, es la frase favorita de mi madre, así que lo intentaría.

-ven vamos a limpiarte-le dije y le tome la mano, estaba helada

Camine a la recepción con una zombie a mi lado

-hola Lauren

-ohh Edward que sorpresa ¿trabajando?

-si así es, mmm ¿te importaría dejarme usar un momento la sala de descanso de trabajadores?-Me miro raro, y después vio a la loca de junto, y por un momento puso esa risa tonta que tanto odio, seguro ataba hilos en su cabeza pero antes de que dijera algo le señale mi ropa sucia con…. Bueno creo que entendió el punto por la mueca que después hizo, y me dejo pasar.

Fui al lavamanos y humedecí una toalla, se la ofrecí a mi acompañante pero no la tomo, voltee a verla y tenía la mirada perdida como en shock. Trate de recordar sus nombre pero no lo recordaba.

Suspire y utilice todo mi auto control le tome la mano y deposite la toalla en ella pero no respondió

-límpiate el rostro-le dije calmadamente pero ella seguía con esa expresión de estar perdida en el tiempo, tome la toalla de su mano y empecé a limpiarle la cara, ella levanto la mirada y abrió mas los ojos.

Con esto me gano el cielo… me repetía una y otra vez pero las imágenes de mi bebe roto llegaban y me hacían querer dejarla, es duro pelear contra uno mismo.

Ella siguió en shock así que la lleve a una silla y le dije

-no sé qué demonios suceda contigo-la mire y abrió la boca

-yo….-siguió tratando de articular palabras pero no decía alguna

-¿tu?

-lo lamento-bajo la mirada y no obtuve mas palabras

Sin mas empecé a cambiarme, por suerte siempre llevaba una muda de ropa, en el trabajo a veces suelo necesitarla.

Me termine de cambiar y me lleve a la zombie hasta mi auto se quedo parada afuera del auto.

-sube-le dije mientras iba del lado del conductor

-no

-sube

-no

Entonces suspire derrotado y fi hasta ella, la tome por la cintura y la subí ella se removía en mis brazos como niña

-suéltame loco-escuche su débil voz

-creerán que quiero hacerte algo así que sube-le puse el cinturón y fui al otro lado, ella iba con una expresión extraña, ¿asustada?

Encendí el auto y tome el camino a casa, pero había mucho transito. Este viaje sería completamente largo pensé y voltee a ver a la señorita de junto.

-¿sigues en shock?

-discúlpame-dijo muy bajito

-¿Por qué? ¿Por saludarme siempre de manera peculiar? Primero mi auto y ahora… no pronunciare lo ultimo pero sabemos que fue…

-no… fue mi intención-

-seguro, así que olvídalo ya-le dije molesto si tan solo pudiera trasladarme a casa sin tener que usar este camino que está lleno de autos

-lo lamento de corazón-

-ya olvídalo-le volví a decir

-seguro hice todo un show en el lugar de tu trabajo- dijo pálida de nuevo

-si lo hiciste

-no era mi intención

-ya olvídalo- ¿Cuántas veces había usado ya esa frase?

-seguro ya dañe tu imagen- si seguramente si, tenía ganas de decirle

-pensaran que soy una de tus clientes no satisfechas-se puso roja con lo ultimo y yo solo preste atención a lo que dijo ¿podría ser que pensaran eso? Eso no era bueno para mí publicidad…

-tal vez, aunque si hubieras sido mi cliente y no del bar no hubieras… bueno tú ya sabes, al contrario creo que te hubiera gustado…-le respondí y ella se puso más roja.

-¿es fácil?

-¿Qué?

-tu trabajo… si a eso se llama trabajo-dijo bajito pero para no pelear fingí no escuchar lo último

-no no es fácil mientras te aclimatas-le respondí sinceramente mi carrera no era fácil al principio y siendo hombres muchos creían que nosotros no practicábamos mi oficio bien, que solo jugábamos

-¿tu llevas mucho en eso?

-no acabo de empezar, soy casi casi recién egresado de la escuela-le dije riendo

-¿de la escuela?

-si de la universidad-

-oh

-¿y tú?

-yo… pues bailaba- me dijo y la mire de reojo ¿bailarina?

-ah- me limite a decir pero mi imaginación voló

-ballet clásico

-ohh- vaya que imaginación la mía

-y… ¿tienes muchas clientes?

-pues apenas voy empezando así que no son muchas

-¿jóvenes?

-no la mayor parte del tiempo no

-¿no te es difícil?

-en realidad si cuando son muy exigentes pero mi filosofía es satisfacer a todos mis clientes sin importar…- iba a seguir pero me cortó

-vaya mmm no creo que sean necesarios los detalles

-como gustes

-debo admitir que no creí conocer a un gigoló, y menos creí que lo disfrutara como veo que tu lo disfrutas-tuve que tener mucho control para no frenar en seco y pedir una explicación

-¿perdón?

-que veo mmm que disfrutas…. Tu trabajo-estaba muriendo de la risa por dentro pero jugaría un poco

-¿y tú no quisieras probar lo que hago?

-¿yo? Noo gracias

La mire y estaba roja como un tomate, tuve que soportar la risa

Casi cuando íbamos a llegar me dijo

-siento si di mala impresión en el hotel, y lamento haber ensuciado tu ropa, yo me encargare de lavarla

-descuida yo me encargo además la muchacha hoy viene y se encargara

-¿ganas bien en tu… trabajo?

-por el momento no, pero las propinas ayudan mucho, hay señoras muy generosas, sobre todo las más grandes

-¿nunca pensaste otra profesión?

-¿otra? No esta es mi pasión, se necesita tener convicción y pasión por lo que hacemos

-ohh yo… pensaba que… no era fácil

-no es fácil pero me da muchos mmm… placeres-le dije lo ultimo con voz seductora y vi que estaba a punto de lanzarse del auto por la pena

-ohh pues qué bien-me dijo pero no volteo a verme

Llegamos y estacione el auto, ella bajo y se quedo viéndome

-de verdad quiero encargarme de tu ropa-me dijo mientras bajaba mis cosas

No le respondí solo la mire y cerré el auto

-insisto

-descuida yo me encargo-ella miro al suelo y asintió.

-gracias por traerme-me dijo y camino a su casa

-por cierto eh….

-Bella

-Bella yo estaba en el hotel…

-lo sé es tu… trabajo

-si así es, soy chef-no dije mas y fui a mi casa ella se quedo parada muy pálida, regresé y le dije

-ah y no la tregua ya se termino vecina…y creo que sería mejor si no nos involucramos, ahora si me disculpas tengo que descansar mis clientes me agotan-entre a mi casa y volví a verla como estatua por la ventana

¿Se me paso la mano?

No, no creo.

BELLA POV

Después del incidente no sabía que pasaba a mi alrededor me sentía apenada o no sé cómo. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Me llevo a un lugar como una sala de descanso y ahí no se cuanto tiempo paso hablando pero no lo oía estaba en completo shock.

Después de un rato sentí algo frio en mi mano era una toalla que segundos después de que la percibí fue remplazada por una mano, me dejo petrificada y peor aun fue cuando el vecino gigoló empezó a pasar la toalla delicadamente por mi rostro

Vamos cuerpo reacciona, di algo…

Ayy que tierno

NO eso no di algo como "aléjate depravado"

Ayy no, no podía

-no sé qué demonios suceda contigo-me dijo y me llevo a una silla donde tome asiento

-yo….-trate de formar una frase coherente

-¿tu?- me dijo tratando de que siguiera pero mi tonto estado me lo impedía, estaba ¿asustada? ¿Nerviosa? No todos los días voy ensuciando a quien pasa con…. Bueno ensuciando

-lo lamento-dije y baje la mirada al suelo que ahora parecía más interesante que ver al sexy vecino que sin pena empezó a cambiarse frente a mis ojitos

Oh dios mío con esa materia prima… con razón se dedica a lo que se dedica OMG

Después de cambiarse me llevo casi de la mano hasta un auto que no era su volvo

_Lógico Bella, su volvo esta todo golpeado en su casa_

Me quede parada afuera del auto mientras una parte de mi cerebro me decía

Corre y pide un taxi salva lo último que te queda de orgullo o dignidad después de lo que hiciste.

Estaba viendo mis opciones para salir del estacionamiento cuando oí su voz

-sube-

-no-le respondí firmemente

-sube

-no- dije y me sentí orgullosa de mi firmeza pero duro poco

Vi que se me acercaba con una expresión que me dio miedo, me tomo por la cintura y entonces empecé a patalear y a decir muy bajo

-suéltame loco

-creerán que quiero hacerte algo así que sube- me dijo lo ultimo y me puse más nerviosa que nunca. Me puso el cinturón y no se lo impedí me quede muy quieta.

Adiós poco orgullo y dignidad que me sobraba… adiós

Encendió el auto y tomo el camino a casa. Desafortunadamente el transito era uno de los peores…

-¿sigues en shock?-me pregunto después de un rato

-discúlpame-le susurre

-¿Por qué? ¿Por saludarme siempre de manera peculiar? Primero mi auto y ahora… no pronunciare lo ultimo pero sabemos que fue…- si claro que se que fue

-no… fue mi intención- le dije para escudarme

-seguro, así que olvídalo ya-me respondió pero con seriedad excesiva en su voz, estaba molesto no había duda.

-lo lamento de corazón- le repetí, de verdad no quería tener problemas con él a final de cuentas éramos vecinos ¿no?

Bien Bella eso lo hubieras pensado antes de

Golpear su auto

Insultarlo, diciéndole loco

Ensuciando su ropa con…

-ya olvídalo-me dijo otra vez

-seguro hice todo un show en el lugar de tu trabajo- acepte sintiéndome apenada

-si lo hiciste-me dijo sin rodeos ya de perdida por cortesía hubiera dicho no pero, no conocía la cortesía.

-no era mi intención-le repetí por ¿la milésima vez?

-ya olvídalo-

-seguro ya dañe tu imagen-

-pensaran que soy una de tus clientes no satisfechas- le dije para calmar el ambiente tenso pero no lo logre me dio pena

-tal vez, aunque si hubieras sido mi cliente y no del bar no hubieras… bueno tú ya sabes, al contrario creo que te hubiera gustado…-me respondió y en ese momento desee ser invisible

-¿es fácil?-le pregunte

-¿Qué?

-tu trabajo… si a eso se llama trabajo-dije lo último bajito para mí

-no no es fácil mientras te aclimatas-

-¿tu llevas mucho en eso?-le pregunte por curiosidad ¿Cuántos años tenía 20? ¿Desde cuando empezó en esa vida?

-no acabo de empezar, soy casi casi recién egresado de la escuela-menciono riendo ¿escuela? ¿Qué les enseñaban? ¿A seducir?

-¿de la escuela?- quise investigar más

-si de la universidad- ahora si me había dejado abrumada ¿universidad de gigolós?

-oh-no se me ocurrió decir mas

-¿y tú?

-yo… pues bailaba- le dije dándole menos importancia a mi pasado enterrado

-ah- solo o exclamo

-ballet clásico- agregue en una de esas pensaría que somos ¿colegas?

-ohh- volvió a decir

-y… ¿tienes muchas clientes?- seguí investigando

-pues apenas voy empezando así que no son muchas-comentó

-¿jóvenes?- basta Bella o provocaras que te deje en plena calle

-no la mayor parte del tiempo no- respondió y no se veía molesto

-¿no te es difícil?- seguí preguntando tentando a mi suerte

-en realidad si cuando son muy exigentes pero mi filosofía es satisfacer a todos mis clientes sin importar…- empezó a decir pero más vale cortar antes de que me apene más con su explicación

-vaya mmm no creo que sean necesarios los detalles-

-como gustes- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-debo admitir que no creí conocer a un gigoló, y menos creí que lo disfrutara como veo que tu lo disfrutas-dije ya sin pena aprovechando que no se veía de un mal humor rotundo

-¿perdón?

-que veo mmm que disfrutas…. Tu trabajo-¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Admiro a lo que practican tu oficio?

-¿y tú no quisieras probar lo que hago?-me pregunte y sentí mis mejillas arder

-¿yo? Noo gracias – aunque una demostración no estaría mal

NO BASTA BELLA

Casi al llegar le dije

-siento si di mala impresión en el hotel, y lamento haber ensuciado tu ropa, yo me encargare de lavarla- quería hacer las paces mientras su humor lo permitía

-descuida yo me encargo además la muchacha hoy viene y se encargara-me respondió fríamente creo que regresa el ogro de junto

-¿ganas bien en tu… trabajo?- pregunte con un poco de miedo pero de verdad sentía curiosidad ¿Cuánto ganaba por… mmm hacer feliz a alguien?

-por el momento no, pero las propinas ayudan mucho, hay señoras muy generosas, sobre todo las más grandes- que grotescas imágenes me dio mi mente

-¿nunca pensaste otra profesión?- ¿medico? ¿Abogado? Lo típico… y él me critica por no saludar tradicionalmente

-¿otra? No esta es mi pasión, se necesita tener convicción y pasión por lo que hacemos

-ohh yo… pensaba que… no era fácil- que convicción, eso sí que era amor por lo que haces

-no es fácil pero me da muchos mmm… placeres-dijo lo ultimo tan pero tan sexy que estuve a punto de decir ¿Qué tipo de placeres? O ¿me dejas probar?

-ohh pues qué bien-me limite a decir

Llegamos y estaciono el auto, baje del auto y lo observe mientras hacía lo mismo.

-de verdad quiero encargarme de tu ropa-le volví a decir mientras sacaba sus cosas del auto

No me dio respuesta, siguió en lo suyo.

-insisto

-descuida yo me encargo- se escuchó molesto así que fue mi señal para salir de ahí

-gracias por traerme-le dije y camine a la casa

-por cierto eh….

-Bella- le dije ya que al parecer olvido mi nombre

-Bella yo estaba en el hotel…

-lo sé es tu… trabajo- complemente lo que me diría

-si así es, soy chef-me dijo con aire serio y divertido a la vez, ¿chef? Mies mejillas ardieron como nunca

-ah y la tregua ya se termino vecina…y creo que sería mejor si no nos involucramos, ahora si me disculpas tengo que descansar mis clientes me agotan-sin más entro a su casa y yo me quede soportando mi pena

Después de unos segundos fui a casa, sin evitar temblar, ahí es donde vi a una Alice sonriente.

**QUE LES PARECIO??? Les gusto??? Espero que me comenten si les gusto, o no, o que les hizo sentir, Debo decir que me da mucho gusto encontrar cada uno de sus reviews, me alegran el día.**

**Así que espero que me dejen muchos reviews para saber que piensan!! =D =D**

**PD. Mi otra historia sigue en proceso, denme un día o un par más y estará de vuelta la historia!! Disculpen la tardanza pero los bloqueos de creatividad son duros jaja**

***Con cariño Eli***


	7. Chapter 7

**Personajes S. Meyer**

**¡HOLA! SIMPLEMENTE LOS REVIEWS DEL ULTIMO CAPITULO FUERON GENIALES, NUNCA CREI RECIBIR ESA CANTIDAD JAJAJA DE VERDAD ME EMOCIONARON Y MOTIVARON TANTO QUE ESCRIBI VARIOS CAPITULOS, SOLO QUE NO LOS PUDE SUBIR POR LOS EXAMENES, PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA!!**

**¡!GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO!! ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO OBTENGA UN GRAN NUMERO DE REVIEWS AL IGUAL QUE EL PASADO!!**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

_Sear, Nanu Ec, Lucy_Cullen, Anna, Rosa Cullen, Mavii Valmont, Cammiie Cullen, melina, Melanie Stryder, Joa19, Carmenlr, berry, Gabriela Cullen, MERIBA, __Shikita Malfoy Cullen__, EdwardEdward, Maria, MelliCullen, Rei Hino Cullen, Dana03, Sue, Alice Cullen, PRISGPE, koko, Carmen Cullen 116._

**¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar! Cada uno fue muy valioso y encantador! ¡ME ALEGRARON MUCHO!**

**Ahora sí sin más les dejo el capitulo =D**

**Aviso de antemano que es un capitulo puente =D**

CAPITULO "LA MUDANZA"

BELLA POV

Entre a la casa, y Alice me siguió.

-¡Bella Swan dime ahora mismo que sucede!

-Yo… me deje guiar por un chisme… y-

-¿y…?

Le conté todo lo que me conto Jessica, y mi salida a la tienda, mi llegada al hotel, el pequeño accidente y la plática con el vecino.

-Bella tu sí que sabes cómo hacer amigos-dijo muy bajito

-te oí Alice

-lo lamento Bella pero debo decirte que no eres la persona con mayor tacto que conozco, aun no nos mudamos y ya tenemos problemas

-pero no fue esa mi intención-

-lo se Bella, descuida-me abrazo

-vamos Bella ¿seguirás lamentándote? Tenemos que arreglar estas ventanas mínimo y mañana ya hice cita para que vengan a arreglar las tuberías, y la madera

-Alice yo quiero…-no me dejo seguir

-Bella tu decoraras, pero no creo que quieras subir al techo, y arreglar los pisos con madrea nueva ¿o sí?

-bueno…-

-lo sabia Bella, así que ellos se encargaran de lo mas pesado, y dejaran la casa habitable para que nos mudemos a lo mas en 2 semanas-empezó a brincar

Arreglamos las ventanas y lo poco que pudimos hacer con poca luz, necesitábamos que revisaran la instalación eléctrica

-ya me encargue-¿me lee la mente?

-Si Bella leo tu mente-me dijo mientras arreglaba su bolso

-¿Qué?

-Bella eres tan fácil de leer-

Al otro día fueron a reparar, y así Alice poco a poco fue tomando poder de los detalles, yo ya no estaba de humor, hasta pensé en buscar una nueva casa.

Alice no me permitió siquiera en pensar el tema otra vez, dijo que el vecino no podría ser tan malo, pero tal vez se equivocaba.

Pasaron las 2 semanas y estábamos ya listas para ir a la casa nueva. Todo estaba ya en las camionetas de mudanza y Alice estaba ya en su auto con las últimas cajas, suspire, cerré el departamento y baje a mi clásico, con el estomago lleno de mariposas.

El viaje a mi nuevo hogar fue tranquilo hasta que vi al volvo, ya estaba arreglado, se veía bien.

Solo falta que salga el loco ese ¬¬

Por buena suerte no asomo ni la nariz, y la mudanza fue fácil, pronto Alice y yo ya estábamos tumbadas en un sofá.

-tendremos mucho trabajo

-si mucho tal vez alguien venga a ayudarnos de los amigos-

-si tal vez-dije con desgano, entonces oí mucho ruido, mejor dicho muchas voces, fui a fijarme que sucedía pero no vi nada.

-¿Qué era?

-no se Alice

-necesitamos un perro, así nos cuidara-dijo Alice pensativa

-Alice no necesitamos un perro

-oh vamos por favor

-Alice no quiero cuidar a un animal, ya bastante tengo con cuidarme del vecino-Alice solo rio

Seguimos arreglado poco de la sala y después decidimos subir a nuestras habitaciones, todas llenas de caja, por fortuna los chicos de la mudanza dejaron armadas las camas.

Antes de dormir me asome por la ventana para ver si había función de baile, pero todo estaba oscuro, suspire y regrese a la cama.

Dormí como tronco, el cansancio era demasiado…

Desperté con los rayos de luz en mi cara, necesito cortinas…

Volví a fijar mi vista en la casa del vecino pero nada… ¿Dónde se metió mi sexy vecino? Ehm digo ¿Dónde se metió el molestoso vecino?

Baje y Alice ya estaba arreglando cosas en la cocina

-Buenos días

-Buenas tardes bella-respondió y me hizo voltear a ver el reloj inexistente de la pared

-son la 1 de la tarde, te deje dormir sentí que necesitabas recuperar fuerzas

-oh pues gracias- dije de mala gana, voltee a ver la sala y estaba en orden

-¿Alice tu sola hiciste todo eso?-señale a la sala todo estaba en su lugar

-¡SI! ¿Te gusta? Seguí cada uno de los planes

-me encanta Alice ¿pero cómo lo hiciste tu sola tan rápido?- la mire y vi que estaba nerviosa

-yo… pues creo que fue el entusiasmo-

-bien…- me senté en la cocina sin debatir no estaba de humor y de pronto oí voces de nuevo, fui y me asome necesitaba empezar a conocer el vecindario.

El vecino loco con un chico guapo… muy guapo

Vi que ¿discutían?

El joven desconocido tenía un perro detrás de él y el vecino loco lo señalaba constantemente, salí despacio para que no me viera

_-Jacob llévate a esa cosa_

_-esto es un perro Edward_

_-no lo tolero huele mal_

_-no es verdad_

_-si huele mal_- el que se llama Jacob empezó a reír a carcajadas y el vecino loco solo se exasperaba más

_-¿De qué te ríes?_

_-olvide que_…-empezó a carcajearse-_le_-risa-_temes a los perros_-risa

_-yo no les temo solo no los tolero_-Jacob entonces le acerco al perro y el loco vecino salto como niña

-_aléjalo o no respondo_

_-es solo un bebe no te hará nada_-le acercaron al perro otra vez y el vecino ya estaba blanco como la cal

-_ale…ja_- no oí la palabra terminar, levante la cabeza más para ver y entonces la escena más cómica estaba frente a mis ojos

El vecino loco estaba en el suelo ¿desmayado? Mientras un lindo perrito le lamia la cara, mientras tanto el chico moreno (al parecer dueño del perro) y un chico rubio con cámara de fotos en mano reían sin cesar.

_-Edward nos matara por esto_-dijo el rubio

-no importa Jasper, el momento lo vale-le respondió el otro mientras incitaba al perro a seguirlo lamiendo

Contuve la risa hasta estar dentro de la casa, donde algo hizo click

¿Jasper el rubio?

¿Edward el histérico?

Volvió a darme un ataque de risa, esta vez por mi poca eficacia a la hora de buscar su nombre, pero no necesitaba un nombre el simplemente era el loco de junto.

Respire profundo y entonces llame a Alice

-¡Allie! Apresúrate tenemos que comprar un perro que nos cuide, ¿Qué te parece un san Bernardo?

-¿Bella? ¿Eres bipolar?-me pregunto Alice mientras levantaba una ceja

-¿Por qué?

-Tú no querías cuidar a un perro

-cambie de opinión-le dije mientras corría a cambiarme

Me puse cómoda, seguramente caminaríamos un buen tramo ¿se preguntaran porque? La respuesta es fácil no pararía hasta encontrar el perro más enorme de la ciudad.

**QUE LES PARECIO??? Les gusto??? Espero que me comenten si les gusto, o no, o que les hizo sentir, Debo decir que me da mucho gusto encontrar cada uno de sus reviews, me alegran el día.**

**Así que espero que me dejen muchos reviews para saber que piensan!! =D =D**

***Con cariño Eli***


	8. Chapter 8

**Personajes S. Meyer**

**¡HOLA! SIMPLEMENTE LOS REVIEWS DEL ULTIMO CAPITULO FUERON HERMOSOS Y MOTIVADORES!!! NUNCA CREI QUE LES GUSTARA ESTA HISTORIA CREANME HASTA PENSE QUE LA TERMINARIA BORRANDO JAJAJA PERO WOW ME HACEN MUY MUY FELIZ **

**¡!GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO!! ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO OBTENGA UN GRAN NUMERO DE REVIEWS AL IGUAL QUE EL PASADO!!**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Lucy_Cullen, melina!!, PRISGPE, Cammiie Cullen, Rosa Cullen, koko, carmenlr, vanepattz, Mavii Valmont, dana03, BiankisMasen, Mica, ChiioCullen, angelita del mal, MERIBA, MeliiCullen, Melanie Stryder, Gabriela Cullen, Ale-CullenSwan, flowersswan, Anna, Carmen Cullen 116, nagisaamaryaal, alice paola, Joa19, Sofi.

**¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS POR CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**SI alguna vez alguien faltara en la lista de ante mano ofrezco una disculpa! Pero háganmelo saber ok?? Y arreglare mi error ok??? No es a propósito =D=D**

Alice POV

Bella dormía y yo ya no podía quedarme quieta, empecé a mover las cosas para arreglar pero sola no veía mucho avance, oí ruidos afuera y entonces pensé ¿Por qué hacerlo sola si están los amables vecinos?

-Hola Jasper

-Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás?

- yo muy cansada, tengo que mover varios muebles antes de que despierte mi hermana quiero darle una sorpresa-hice gestos de damisela en apuros

-te ayudare Alice

-oh no quiero abusar de ti-

-será un placer…- le sonreí y él me respondió

Acomodamos toda la sala juntos mientras reíamos de los chistes que hacia Jasper, es mas hasta tuve pendiente de que se despertara Bella pero al parecer si estaba muy cansada

-¿quieres comer algo?-le pregunte cuando terminamos

-seria grandioso- empecé a prepara café y unos emparedados que Jasper devoro casi de inmediato

-esta delicioso

-lo dices porque ya estas hambriento

-no en realidad están deliciosos

-te creeré-le dije sonriendo y disfrutando de su compañía

De pronto escuche ruidos arriba

-la loca vecina-le o decir en su susurro

-¡hey! Es mi hermana

-lo siento Alice… mmm ¿es conveniente que me vea aquí?

-yo no estoy segura

-en otra ocasión entonces- y salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, me dejo nerviosa, y sorprendida ¿Cómo hizo eso tan rápido?

-Buenos días-dijo Bella y yo trate de responderle calmando a mi alocado corazón.

BELLA POV

Caminamos buscando un perro, Alice se emocionaba con todos, y yo solo veía horrorizada lo que sería tener un perro en casa ¿En que estaba pensando?

-¿Bella?

-ah sí Alice el que quieras-le respondí y ella frunció el ceño

-no es necesario que lo compremos-me dijo y mi conciencia me dijo "escúchala"

-está bien Alice siempre has querido una mascota

-¡gracias hermanita!- me abrazo y salió corriendo no vi ni que compro pero mi conciencia ya me estaba matando

Cuando volví a la realidad vi que Alice venia con un hueso y una pelota para perros así como una hoja, y detrás de ella varios empleados, uno con cerca, otro con una casa, otro con un colchón y otro con un gran costal de alimento

¿Qué has hecho Bella? Mataras al vecino de un infarto… ¿podrás vivir con eso?

La vecina asesina a un adonis, ya veía mi nombre en los periódicos

-¿Alice no crees que es una exageración?- señale a todo lo que compró

-oh no, es solo lo elemental ¿verdad Max?-vi que volteo a ver una pequeña jaula, ahí iba un cachorro de san Bernardo

-oí que querías uno de esta raza y este es adorable- muy bien ¿Dónde se regresa el tiempo? Estoy arrepentida…

Otra voz me dijo

Es tarde… tarde…. Tarde

Subimos todo a mi auto y conduje muy despacio buscan soluciones a lo que había hecho

-Max tendrá que quedarse atrás y no ir al frente para no molestar a los vecinos

-Si Bella pero ¿podrías acelerar un poco? A este paso Max ya no llegara a casa siendo bebe-reí ante su puchero y acelere un poco mas

Cuando llegue vi al vecino recargado en su auto, tenía en sus brazos a un ¿gato?

Odio a los gatos.

Son odiosos

Caprichosos

Llenan de pelos

Soy alérgica.

Que mascota fue a elegir mi vecino… ¿acaso me quiere volver loca? Entonces mi conciencia se hizo presente junto con el recuerdo de porque quise un perro…

¿En qué me metí?

-Alice…- iba a alertarla pero ya estaba bajando a un eufórico Max que se soltó de su amarre y corrió hacia el vecino

Oh no oh no

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, el vecino vio al perro y abrió los ojos muy grandes, el gato también se dio cuenta del perro y se erizo, yo corrí con todas mis fuerzas para interponerme entre Max y el sexy vecino, que ahora era la damisela en peligro…

No temas mi perfecto y sexy bailarín de junto.

Gane por unos segundos y eso porque Max se detuvo, a brincar queriendo jugar

-un… perro-oí mientras lo cubría con mi espalda, iba a decir algo sarcástico como ¿a poco es un perro? No me había dado cuenta ¬¬ Pero mi conciencia y un dolor en el brazo no me lo permitió, voltee a ver que era y vi que tenía un gato aferrado a mi

-¡ayy!-me queje y pareció que eso despertó de su shock al vecino quien rápidamente tomo al gato en sus brazos y lo acuno para calmarlo

Salí embarrada en mi propia broma… bravo Bella bravo

Alice tomo a Max, y yo suspire aliviada, por lo menos no le provoque un ataque, voltee apenada por mis malas intenciones

-lo siento-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-mi mascota-empezamos a decir de nuevo los dos y nos quedamos viendo con gracia

-tu primero- y de nuevo la sincronía, vi como bajo a su gato y este corrió hasta su casa, me quede viéndolo no me di ni cuenta cuando se fue Alice solo me perdí en sus ojos hasta que llego el joven moreno de hace rato a romper el encanto…

-hey Eddie por si no te has dado cuenta un perro esta lamiéndote la mano-entonces mi vecino abrió mucho los ojos con pánico y yo me prepare para su desmayo o algo nunca para lo que vi

-¿p… e…rro? Aléjate… yo… - Max solo lo lamio más, y el no retiro la mano, me dejo con la boca abierta pero no tanto como la quijada de Jacob que casi toca el suelo ¿y su fobia? ¿Qué paso con su fobia?

-¿Qué le hiciste al Edward miedoso?-dijo su amigo después de un rato de ver como interactuaba con Max

-no sé ni quien sea Edward-conteste como tonta, al parecer a mi cerebro le gustaba avergonzarme

-lo logre-dijo Edward el vecino, una vez que Max se alejo rumbo a la casa

-si…-dije bajito y el solo volvió a sonreír

-lo logre… yo toque un perro ¿un perro?-pregunto y dio un paso, le sonreí aun mas por su hazaña pero creo que el ya no vio ese gesto porque ya estaba casi tocando el suelo… Jacob lo sostuvo

-para ser la primera vez en enfrentar a un perro no estuvo mal- dijo mientras lo sostenía, yo le ayude a abrir la puerta y a acomodarlo en el sofá

-gracias eh…

-Bella-le extendí la mano y el la tomo

-¿la asesina de volvos?-pregunto riendo y yo lo mire molesta

-soy Jacob

-un placer-dije y salí

-¡hey no te enojes! ¡Lo siento!

No me importo que se disculpara, seguí mi camino hasta la casa.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme como solo mi sexy vecino me llamaba?

No…. digo ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme así? Solo él podía decirme así… solo Edward.

-¡tierra llamando a Bella Swan!

-¡Alice me asustaste!

-lo siento hermanita pero estabas ida ¿Qué sucede?

-nada

-oye Mike me pidió que te preguntara algo, quiere verte y quiere saber si está bien para ti

-claro

-¿segura?

-si

-bien le diré… ah por cierto estaba pensando en que ahora que ya esté todo más ordenado si invitamos Rosalie después de todo ella ayudo a buscar la casa

-claro

- y tal vez sería bueno invitar a los vecinos… tu sabes calmar la tempestad

-claro

-¿Bella?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿segura?

-si

-ohh que bien le diré a Jasper

¿Jasper? ¿Qué acepte? Voltee a buscar a Alice pero me paso como en las caricaturas solo parecía un espectro, y la puerta de la entrada se movía, como si una ráfaga de energía hubiera pasado por ella hace tan solo unos segundos….

-¿Alice?- nadie respondió ¿Qué hice? ¿Arrojarme viva a los leones?

Mugre conciencia….

**QUE LES PARECIO??? Les gusto??? Espero que me comenten si les gusto, o no, o que les hizo sentir, Debo decir que me da mucho gusto encontrar cada uno de sus reviews, me alegran el día.**

**Así que espero que me dejen muchos reviews para saber que piensan!! =D =D**

***Con cariño Eli***


	9. Chapter 9

**Personajes S. Meyer**

**¡HOLA! SIMPLEMENTE LOS REVIEWS DEL ULTIMO CAPITULO FUERON HERMOSOS Y MOTIVADORES!!! NUNCA CREI QUE LES GUSTARA ESTA HISTORIA CREANME HASTA PENSE QUE LA TERMINARIA BORRANDO JAJAJA PERO WOW ME HACEN MUY MUY FELIZ **

**¡!GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO!! ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO OBTENGA UN GRAN NUMERO DE REVIEWS AL IGUAL QUE EL PASADO!!**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Rosa Cullen, Lucy_Cullen, koko, MERIBA, alice paola, Sanya, BiankisMasen, angelita del mal, Melanie Stryder, flowersswan, PRISGPE, Melii Cullen, littlecrazyvampire, Nanu Ec, Rei Hino Cullen, nagisaamaryaal, vanepattz, Carmen Cullen 116, Gabriela Cullen, Mavii Valmont, , Cammiie Cullen, lils Cullen.

**¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS POR CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**SI alguna vez alguien faltara en la lista de ante mano ofrezco una disculpa! Pero háganmelo saber ok?? Y arreglare mi error ok??? No es a propósito =D=D**

BELLA POV

Cerré mis ojos y empecé a darme de topes en el cojín de la sala, bueno en realidad al octavo golpe ya estaba durmiendo y así seguí descansando hasta que llego Alice

-¡Aceptaron!

-ah que bien-le dije con indiferencia y subí a mi habitación, abrí la ventana un poco sin encender la luz y mire al otro lado

Vi al vecino, al parecer hablaba por teléfono, se veía tan sexy que…

¡BASTA BELLA PIENSA COSAS DECENTES!

Cerré la ventana y me recosté en la cama a pensar hasta volver a quedarme dormida

-¡Bella! Despierta tenemos que ir al súper a comprar ¿Qué cocinaremos?

-Alice sabes que quiero dormir

-has dormido mucho

-si necesito dormir mucho

-Bella levántate

-ok Alice pero te recuerdo que no se cocinar

-¿pero entonces como es que haces galletas deliciosas?

-solo se hornear así que déjame dormir otro cachito

-le llame a Rose y vendrá con su novio y vendrán los dos vecinos, y también unos compañeros de la academia, así que apresúrate- con todo el dolor de mi corazón me levante, me di un baño rápido y me asome por la ventana, no había un auto en la casa de junto.

Baje y encontré a Alice con varias revistas de cocina y tomando nota

-haremos ensalada, pollo al horno y pasta, ahh y tu famoso pastel de chocolate

-¿Alice estas consciente que no sabemos cocinar?

-lo harás grandioso, y yo te ayudare- ¿lo hare? Con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos…

Ya no respondí porque era una causa perdida, tome una manzana y fui al auto de Alice rumbo al supermercado, compramos todos los ingredientes, y pasamos a almorzar a un pequeño restaurante en el camino, cuando llegamos a casa, seguía sin haber un auto en la casa de junto.

-hare la ensalada-dijo Alice y empezó a combinar todos los ingredientes ¿sabría lo que hace? Yo empecé la formula de mi pastel y empezaba a formular ideas para el pollo, quería que la primer cena en mi casa (aun sin arreglar) fuera algo digno de recordar como un buen "momento" y además quería quedar bien con mis invitados.

Cuando metí la mezcla al horno, y puse la pasta a cocer, Alice y yo nos quedamos mirando

-¿y ahora?

-tenemos que terminar el pollo

-trae la revista-le dije y fue corriendo, no se cuantas minutos pasamos intentando hacer algo, pero todo en vano

-¿y ahora?-le pregunte y ella se me quedo viendo con ojos de cachorro, se que empezaría su chantaje emocional así que me coloque mi armadura, y me repetía

No seré fácil de convencer

No seré fácil de convencer

Pero antes de que pudiera emplear sus tácticas tuvo una llamada

-bella tengo que ir a la academia a una junta urgente dicen que no demorare más de 30 minutos ¿Qué te parece si intentas terminar algo y si no sale paso a comprar un platillo al restaurante?

-¿y porque no lo compras de una vez?

-Bella… por favor-oh oh ya la mire

-está bien Alice pero si es un desastre compraras la comida fuera-

-¡SI!-me dijo brincando

-y no tardes mas porque entonces no volverás a contar conmigo en tus ideas locas

-no tardare lo prometo- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rumbo a su auto

Yo seguí tratando de cocinar el pollo y después de varios intentos, la salsa que iba acompañarlo, se veía comestible

-bien Bella eres grande-me dije y fui a poner algo de música para festejar

Estaba tan contenta que por eso fue enorme la frustración de ver a un gato gordo conocido comiéndose el pollo que deje en el fregadero.

-¡TU BOLA DE PELOS!- corrí para asesinarlo con mis propias manos, pero solo lo asuste mas y corrió a lo largo de MI cocina, tirando la salsa que tanto trabajo me costo, paso sobre el recipiente de la pasta y tiro la ensalada de Alice, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ahorcar a alguien como en ese instante

¿Pero a quien quería ahorcar? ¿Al gato o al dueño?

Tal vez sea necesario hacerlos sufrir a los dos

Corrí tras él y el solo brinco por la ventana de la sala, abrí la puerta de golpe y seguramente tenía una mirada asesina porque el vecino que bajaba de su auto me miro con una mueca extraña.

-¡TU!-lo señale y me acerque a él llena de furia, el vecino solo miro a su alrededor y se quito los lentes oscuros

-¡Tu gato arruino toda mi cena!- en realidad mis "Intentos de cena" ¿pero para que decir esos detalles?

-¿perdón?

-¡TU BOLA DE PELOS SE COMIO TODO!-le volví a gritar y entonces me miro fijamente

No pierdas la cordura bella, no la pierdas

-En primera es un gato no una bola de pelos, y es muy bien portado dudo que hiciera destrozos… _vecina_

-¿ME LLAMAS MENTIROSA?-le grite y me di la vuelta, al final decidí que no quería ser homicida, seguramente le tocaba un pelo y la sociedad protectora de hombres extremadamente guapos me buscaría para hacerme pagar.

Iba entrando pero al parecer subí los escalones de la entrada con tanta furia que no levante bien los pies y me caí.

Me debatía entre el coraje y la pena, gano el coraje y sobre todo cuando escuche su risita, trate de ignorarlo y entre a la casa, dispuesta a llamar a Rosalie para cancelar, pero primero tenía que calmarme. Fui a mojarme la cara y cuando tome el teléfono para llamar a Rose, escuche la puerta, no iba a abrir pero mi conciencia gano y fui, ahí en mi puerta y con varias bolsas estaba mi vecino.

-mi gato tenía manchas de alguna especie de salsa y llevaba una pieza de pollo en la boca- aja pruebas

-¿entonces me crees?

-sin duda, así que vengo a pagar los daños

-descuida ya no importa, y si vienes a molestarme más de lo que ya lo has hecho mejor vete, llamare a mis amistades para que no vengan, esto es un desastre y no quiero que la primer cena en mi casa sea…-mi lamento no había terminado pero como siempre los modales de mi vecino daban mucho que desear

Sin emplear mucha fuerza me quito de la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina, dejo las bolsas en una de las mesas y volteo a verme

-es un desastre

-¿Por qué entras así a mi casa?

-dije que arreglaría todo, así que por este día llevemos la fiesta en paz- dejo de mirarme y empezó a levantar todo, y a vaciar las bolsas, tenían verduras, pollo, y demás cosas que no conocía.

-no cancelaras la cena descuida- me dijo con seguridad

-deja eso, ya te dije que no hay problema, Alice entenderá si no es comida casera hecha por las anfitrionas, compraremos comida – me miro y solo sonrió débilmente

-mejor ayúdame a levantar este desorden-me dijo y asentí, empecé a limpiar toda la cocina, mientras el picaba verdura a la velocidad luz y ponía la pasta a cocer, ¿tan rápido era?

Yo estaba terminando de limpiar, ahora me restaba limpiar los trastes usados en mis intentos de cena, empecé a reunirlos en el fregadero y cuando iba por el ultimo tazón, el que tenia la salsa que había hecho, una mano me detuvo, y con una velocidad inhumana, metió el dedo y saco de lo poco que quedo de la salsa, y lo probo

No sé cómo explicar su mueca pero de algo si estoy segura, que se vea comestible no significa que lo sea

-¿Qué le pusiste? ¿Detergente?- no pude evitar enojarme

-¡no se cocinar! ¡No todos somos chefs profesionales!-el solo rio y dijo

-hoy serás una gran cocinera, tus invitados quedaran deleitados

-tu estas cocinando

-será un secreto, será como un pago por los destrozos de mi gato

-yo... no se-le respondí dudando y el solo sonrió

-ahora observa-me dijo y se acerco a mí, tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta un banco que estaba cerca de la mesa donde trabajaba ¿Qué pretendía?

-primero picaremos un poco de col y después…-empezó a explicarme todos los pasos de la receta desde como picar todo correctamente hasta cómo preparar el pollo para hornear

Me quede embobada viéndolo cocinar, era tan sexy que…

BASTA BELLA

Regrese a mis sentidos preguntando algo sin sentido

-¿Cómo es que tienes un pollo entero en casa?

-casualidad tal vez-me dijo y sonrió maravillosamente

-bien y ahora a esperar unos minutos-me dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí, pasaron 5 minutos y sonó la campanilla del horno, mi pastel estaba listo

-¿pastel?-me pregunto mientras yo intentaba sacarlo, pero verlo me distrajo lo suficiente para gritar, ¿Cómo se me ocurre tratar de agarrar el molde sin guante?

-¿estás bien? Déjame ayudarte-tomo el molde y lo desmonto en el platón que ya había preparado

-gracias, estoy bien

-descuida-me sonrió y fue a terminar la pasta

Lo mire de reojo y lo vi concentrado en su tarea, no pude evitar suspirar, creo que me oyó por que volteo a verme así que aparente estar pensando, y sin perder más tiempo empecé a decorar mi pastel.

Después de un rato ya todo estaba listo.

-uf fue agotador-confeso mientras se sentaba, vi el reloj y vi que ya era tarde ¿Dónde está Alice? La voy a matar…

-creo que es hora de que vaya a casa, tus amistades no tardaran-me volvió a sonreír y se levanto

-puse a enfriar vino, irá bien con la cena- agrego

-gracias eh ¿vendrás?

-no quiero incomodarte más de lo que el gato lo ha hecho

-creo que con tu ayuda estamos a mano ¿vendrás?

-eh pues si creo que sí, solo tomare un baño-

-gracias eh…- ¿se presentaría como la gente normal? SI quien lo dice, la mujer que se presenta de formas peculiares

-Soy Edward, Edward Cullen

-mucho gusto Edward

Me quede embobada viéndolo, tanto que no oí que Max se acercaba, y creo que no me habría dado cuenta si no fuera porque mi vecino ya estaba en mitad de un carrera

-vendré solo ata a esa bestia

-¡no es una bestia!

-¡ES UNA BESTIA!

-¡TU GATO ES UNA BOLA DE PELOS!

-¡TU PERRO ES UN FENOMENO!- ¿Qué acaso no podíamos dejar de pelear?

-¡TE ESPERO A LAS 7!...Vecino chocante-dije lo ultimo muy bajito

-¡AHÍ ESTARE! … vecina asesina volvos – oí que dijo mi apodo con sumo cuidado en no levantar mucho la voz, pero no lo logro, lo oí y creo que eso dada respuesta a mi pregunta, no podíamos dejar de pelear, mi respuesta instantánea me provoco risa y elimino el coraje de que llamara a mi Max, una bestia, tome al animal y lo saque a su casa

-Max quédate aquí o provocaras un infarto al ¡LOCO DE JUNTO!-grite el final y sé que me oyó porque oí su risita espectral.

Una vez que lo deje instalado, corrí a darme un baño y arreglarme, este día quería lucir especialmente única.

ALICE POV

-¿estás seguro?

-si Alice-me dijo un Jasper muy decidido, quien tomo al gato y lo lanzo a la ventana de la cocina no sin antes decirle

-ahora todo está en tus manos minino- reímos al ver que el gato no perdió el tiempo y se acerco al pollo

-tal vez al final no sea buena idea-comente

-demasiado tarde para arrepentirse-me susurro Jasper y vi que Bella se acercaba

-Corre-dije muy bajito y corrimos un par de cuadras donde esperaba mi auto

-estuvo cerca ¿Cómo le hiciste para que salieras sin que sospechara?

-le dije que era del trabajo- respondí recuperando el aire, de pronto los ojos de Jasper se abrieron de par en par

-oh no ¡Edward llego antes!-

Tome las llaves y encendí el auto, no sin antes recorrer todo el asiento de Jasper hasta el suelo

-auch- se quejo

- si te ve te acusara de traidor-le comente riendo y el solo me siguió

-¿crees que Bella asesine a mi primo?

-mmm no lo creo

-¿tu primo no hará tonterías?

-no sé, pero espero que esto los una y no los separe mas

-igual yo…- dije bajito y seguí conduciendo dando vueltas por el lugar, pronto tendríamos que volver y ver los resultados de nuestros actos, solo espero que mañana siga existiendo un Jasper y una Alice, y no que salgamos en la primera plana

"Pareja asesinada en manos de su familia"

Esperen ¿yo dije pareja?

Oh no esto no va bien…

**QUE LES PARECIO??? Les gusto??? Espero que me comenten si les gusto, o no, o que les hizo sentir, Debo decir que me da mucho gusto encontrar cada uno de sus reviews, me alegran el día.**

**Así que espero que me dejen muchos reviews para saber que piensan!! =D =D**

***Con cariño Eli***


	10. Chapter 10

**Personajes S. Meyer**

**¡HOLA! GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA CON ESTE CAPITULO Y POR SU APOYO A MIS IDEAS Y SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS!! ME MOTIVAN MUCHO!! CREANME QUE CUANDO ENCUENTRO SUS REVIEWS TODOS ME HACEN SONREIRLE A LA COMPUTADORA HASTA MIS COMPAÑEROS ME VEN RARO JAJAJA!!**

**¡¡GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO!! ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO OBTENGA UN GRAN NUMERO DE REVIEWS AL IGUAL QUE EL PASADO!!**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Rosa Cullen, nagisaamaryaal, BiankisMasen, PRISGPE, MERIBA, Lucy_Cullen, carmenlr, Mica, angelita del mal, Nanu Ec, pukichick, Meeli, Sofi, Rei Hino Cullen, alice paola, Gabriela Cullen, Cammie Cullen, Melanie Stryder, Ciindii Cullen, chiiocullen, flowersswan, Carmen Cullen 116, Joa 19, Agridulce princesa, Ale-Cullen Swan, Yerapotter Alecullen, Lara, Karito Cullen, nonblondes.

**YA SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO! Y QUE ME DIGAN SI LES VA GUSTANDO Y QUE LES PARECE ¿OK?**

EDWARD POV

Llegaba del trabajo totalmente agotado cuando la vecina intentaba matarme con la mirada, acuso a mi pequeño e indefenso gato de asaltar su cocina y lo defendí solo para encontrarme la evidencia en mi casa, una pierna de pollo a la mitad de la sala… con toda la pena del mundo fui hasta su casa y le prepare la cena, lo hice para mantener la paz momentánea, no me gustaría tenerme que cuidar mientras duermo, solo porque una vecina loca proclame venganza.

Pase el tiempo cocinando y comentando un par de cosas, debo decir que es una persona agradable mientras no este detrás del volante o este ebria.

Le explique cómo iba agregando cada ingrediente, como debía servir, la combinación de sabores… colores… ella me escuchaba con atención pero veía por su expresión que mucho de lo que decía no era entendido, me dio un poco de ternura, cuando todo estuvo listo, regrese a casa muy a mi pesar. Disfrute mucho de su compañía… tal vez demasiado.

Algo no estaba bien… nada bien.

El cansancio me mataba, pero aun así me obligue a tomar un baño y arreglarme lo mejor que pudiera. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, solo quería verme bien para mi vecina… no digo para la cena en casa de mi vecina.

Ya casi era la hora de la cena y Jasper desaparecido, estaba por llamarle cuando entro con cara de asustado. ¿Acaso lo espera la inquisición?

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunte serio y el pareció brincar cuando escucho mi voz.

-se me fue el tiempo en… buscaba… yo… solo mataba tiempo-

- si ya veo señor nervioso, arréglate, ya casi es la cena

-¿iremos?-me pregunto dudoso y con temor

-tu aceptaste la invitación seria descortés no ir ahora-le dije para defenderme

-claro primito, iras por compromiso con la vecina a quien llamas "asesina de volvos"-dijo riendo y se subió a cambiar antes de que pudiera defenderme no me quedo más que suspirar.

Tenía razón… ni yo entendía mis razones.

Eran las 7:20 cuando oímos que varios autos se estacionaban en la casa de junto ¿será buena idea ir? Al fin de cuentas si no voy, podre dormir más y puedo buscar un plan malévolo por llamar a mi indefenso gato bola de pelos… y cobrarme lo del volvo y lo del hotel…

-vámonos Edward-me saco Jasper de mis pensamientos

-¿y si no vamos?

-vámonos-me jalo del brazo y cuando menos vi ya estaba tocando el timbre, nos abrió la hermana de la loca vecina

-bienvenidos pasen-entramos y Bella no estaba por ningún lado visible, mi búsqueda se vio obstaculizada por quien nos abrió la puerta

-Quiero presentarles a nuestros amigos- asentí y empezó con todos

-Rosalie y Emmett-les dimos la mano y seguimos

-Mike, un amigo de la familia- volví a darle la mano aburrido y seguí con el itinerario

-Julia una colega- otra vez seguí el proceso, da mano, apretón, suelta, sonríe, busca a Bella

-Henry- da mano, apretón, suelta, sonríe, busca a Bella

Después de otra persona más mi proceso se vio interrumpido por mi primo ¿Por qué hacia tantas preguntas hoy?

-¿Buscas a alguien?-me pregunto riendo y ahora si me escucharía… voltee lentamente y cuando abrí la boca, la hermana de Bella lo salvo _otra vez_

-Amigos solo esperemos unos minutos mas mientras mi hermana se termina de arreglar, como saben hizo toda una cena-dijo su hermana con orgullo en el momento menos indicado, hizo que me atragantara con el vino, sobre todo por la parte de "hizo toda una cena" _si supiera_…

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Jasper

-está muy frio-respondí dudoso ¿acaso acepto la propuesta de llevarse los créditos por la cena?

_Tu lo propusiste tonto_ me repitió mi voz interna.

En eso bajo la vecina, tan guapa que me hizo sonrojar ¿Quién diría que esta hermosa joven bajando, sería un dolor de cabeza como vecina?

-¿estás bien Edward?-me pregunto Jasper con un tono extraño

-sí, es solo que hoy no he tenido tiempo para descansar

-¿porque?-pregunto sugerente

-yo… estaba leyendo- leyendo _recetas de cocina a la loca vecina_

-oh leyendo, me imagino que tan agotadora actividad realizaste, pobre de ti-iba a volver a responderle para quitarle esa sonrisa absurda de la cara ¿Qué sabia él? Pero su salvadora llego…

-¡pasen a la mesa!-dijo la hermana que al parecer se llama Alice

Entramos y el comedor estaba semi arreglado, aun le faltaba desempacar seguramente, pero eso no importo el arreglo de la mesa era adorable.

_Basta Edward a este paso dirás que la vecina es adorable._

Bella empezó a servir la comida, primero la pasta. Debía admitir que tenía buena facha, estaba admirando mi obra cuando sentí una mirada profunda en mi, levante la vista y vi que Jasper había probado la pasta

-esto sabe…- ¿se habrá dado cuenta?

-… delicioso tiene un sazón familiar, pero esta delicioso Bella-

-si esto sabe estupendamente bien-dijo otra persona

-wow Bella deberías cocinar más seguido-dijo un rubio que al parecer respondía al nombre de Mike

-yo ehhh…- Bella me miro y yo le sonreí para animarla

-en realidad yo…- se que diría la verdad así que le di un empujoncito, esta era su noche

_¿Oíste lo que dijiste Edward?_

Mi conciencia sí que trabaja para molestarme

-esto te quedo muy rico Bella-dije con firmeza y Jasper me miro con una sonrisa tonta

Bella se resigno y bajo la mirada

-gracias qué bueno que les gusto-dijo muy bajo y se sonrojo

Nunca se había visto tan adorable…

El cansancio me hace delirar…

Así paso la cena, cada plato nuevo, recibía una ovación, y no pude evitar sentirme alagado pues tas bambalinas era mi trabajo… un cumplido para un chef es el mejor pago…

Cuando ya todos empezaban a relajarse, y a conversar más íntimamente, vi que era hora de retirarnos.

-vamos Jasper-le dije mientras jalaba de su brazo, hacia ya unos cuantos minutos que se había quedado viendo a Alice como bobo mientras ella platicaba con sus amigos, el parpadeo para salir de su "encantamiento"

-creo que alguien le ha robado la atención al gran Jasper-

-cállate Edward-me golpeo muy débil en las costillas, no pude más que reír, me acerque a Alice para despedirme discretamente pero ella hizo un show

-¡BELLA! Jasper y su primo se van- vaya Jasper tiene una fan, y que fan.

Entonces Bella volteo, y mi cabeza me dijo ¿Por qué pelear con los vecinos? Mejor hay que ser agradables, amigables…

Hay que hacer las paces, decidí.

Vi como Bella se acercaba con una sonrisa linda, y entonces me dije, bueno nadie es perfecto, seguro los incidentes que hemos tenido fueron fruto de un día desastroso… hay que ser tolerantes y conscientes… no fue su intención golpear a mi bebe, o ensuciarme todo con… O llamar a mi mascota bola de pelos… todos merecen otra oportunidad ¿cierto?

Podemos ser amigos ¿o no?

-¿te vas tan pronto?-me dijo Bella una vez que estaba frente a mí, la luz tenue hacia que la viera de diferente manera…

-si mañana tengo trabajo-dije con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar

-respecto a la cena de verdad te lo agradezco, y sobre todo por dejarme llevar los créditos

-te la debía después de lo que hizo mi gato…-

-en realidad no arruino algo que fuera comestible- me dijo riendo y ahora fui yo quien rio como tonto

-había pensado que… bueno…- ¿Cómo decirle que quería ser su amigo? Ah ya se podía darle algunas lecciones de cocina después del trabajo… si eso es

-¡BELLA AMOR!-grito un sujeto ¿amor?

-Mike… ¿conoces a mi vecino?-hizo gestos hacia mi

-¿Edward cierto?-asentí

-Alice nos presento soy Michael novio de Bella- ¿novio?

-Eres el primero en saberlo, acabo de pedírselo después del gran festín que nos ha preparado-agrego el sujeto engreído mientras abrazaba a Bella por la cintura y besaba su mejilla.

Me quede sin palabras.

-oh bien, me voy gracias por la cena y felicidades-dije y Bella me miro seria

-mañana trabajare todo el día y Jasper estará en un curso-comente

-oh no te preocupes yo puedo cuidar tu casa Edward-

-En realidad lo que iba a pedir VECINA es que no dejes esa bestia que tienes por mascota cerca de mi casa, no quiero que destruya mi jardín, dejare mi auto, así que espero encontrarlo en una pieza-dije muy serio

-¿Quién te crees? Creí que habíamos pasado el momento de hostilidad-

-¿hostilidad? Las _sugerencias_ no son muestra de hostilidad tan solo me aseguro de que encuentre mi casa en pie, gracias por la deliciosa cena, tienes magia en la cocina-

-¡Eres un…!

-Buenas noches VECINA, nos vemos Mike-el aludido sacudió su mano aunque todavía tenía la boca abierta como sorprendido.

Salí sin mirar si Jasper me venía detrás de mí. No sé de donde surgió todo este coraje, seguro hasta ahora era consciente de todo lo que me había hecho la vecina.

_Y todavía yo de tonto le hago la cena para que quede bien_.

_Tonto de mí_.

-¡Edward que fue eso!-

-¿eso?

-¿estás loco? ¿Eres bipolar? Te portas amable en la cena y después como un cretino…-

-Jasper tenemos que cambiar de vecinos, primero el volvo, después lo del hotel… ¿Qué será después? ¿Un yunque en mi cabeza?-

-Edward estás haciendo un teatro o mejor dicho un berrinche infantil-

-si cambiar de vecinos… es la opción…-

-¿nos mudaremos?

-en realidad ellas se mudaran, no les quedaran ganas de seguir viviendo aquí-

-Edward piensa con la cabeza no con…- lo fulmine con la mirada

-¿estás conmigo verdad?- ¿acaso ya estaba de lado de las vecinas traicioneras?

-Edward…

-Somos compañeros de armas como siempre ¿no?

-si Edward-

-gracias Jasper-

-De nada Edward… de nada- respondió y subió a su habitación dejándome a mí con mis pensamientos.

**QUE LES PARECIO??? Les gusto??? Espero que me comenten si les gusto, o no, o que les hizo sentir, Debo decir que me da mucho gusto encontrar cada uno de sus reviews, me alegran el día.**

**Así que espero que me dejen muchos reviews para saber que piensan!! =D =D**

**Nota: trate de contestar todos los reviews pero creo que me hice lios asi que si alguien me falto, lo lamento!! no volvera a suceder!! todos los comentarios son muy importantes y se agradecen mucho!! =D (si alguien me falto diganmelo y le respondere de inmediato =D)**

***Con cariño Eli***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo, espero que se encuentre muy bien! Gracias por todos sus comentarios, cuando abrí mi correo casi me voy de espaldas, nunca creí obtener tantos! Espero sobrepasar la marca nuevamente!! Jaja =D**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Carmen Cullen 116, Karito Cullen, Meeli, nonblondes, nagisaamaryaal, Gabriela Cullen, MERIBA, Joa19, ta-Cullen, -Steph-Midnight-, PRISGPE, Carmenlr, Mavii Valmont, deniziithaw, Lucy_Cullen, Marie Sellory, vanepattz, Rosa Cullen, Yerapotter Alecullen, flowersswan, Sanya, days to the wolves, BiankisMasen, chiiocullen, mafufa, alice paola, Melanie Stryder, Cammie Cullen, Sheila, PauLSita, Rei Hino Cullen, MeliiCullen, Joslin Weasley, Sofi**. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo! Ustedes hacen posible esta historia…**

**Gracias por su apoyo! Espero que este capítulo les guste y me dejen grandes cantidades de reviews que así hasta me motivo a adelantar varios capítulos así que ya no he de tardar tanto! =D**

**A leer! =D**

BELLA POV

La cena iba de maravilla, todos elogiaban los platillos, y yo miraba de reojo a Edward, después de todo el de la magia era él.

Seguí disfrutando con todos hasta que sentí que alguien me jalaba el brazo

-¿podemos hablar?

-claro Mike

-Bella la cena estuvo deliciosa

-gracias

-he querido hablar contigo mira que… Bella tú me importas

-tú también me importas Mike

-Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?- ¿Qué acaso está loco?

-SI-contesté mi pregunta oh oh oh no pero en voz alta

-¿Si? Me haces tan feliz-me abrazo tan fuerte que casi me saca los ojos ¿Qué hice?

-¡BELLA! Jasper y su primo se van…- grito Alice y yo corrí siguiendo la voz buscando aclarar mis ideas

-¿A dónde vas mi vidita?- oh dios oh dios

-a despedirme-corrí y alcance a mi vecino en la puerta.

-¿te vas tan pronto?-le pregunte y él me miro con ¿ternura?

-si mañana tengo trabajo-me sonrió ¡ME SONRIO!

-respecto a la cena de verdad te lo agradezco, y sobre todo por dejarme llevar los créditos- vacile un poco

-te la debía después de lo que hizo mi gato…- si tu gato tiene que asaltar mi casa para tenerte aquí, adelante… que venga el lindo gatito

-en realidad no arruino algo que fuera comestible- confesé y reímos juntos

-había pensado que… bueno…- si si quiero casarme contigo, mudarme a la Bahamas y tener muchos hijos, no te preocupes por tu gato, también lo amare, muy en el fondo ya lo amo, vamos pregúntame…

-¡BELLA AMOR!-¡quien interrumpió mi fantasía! Oh no Mike…

-Mike… ¿conoces a mi vecino?-señale a mi vecino loco y adorable

-¿Edward cierto?-asintió muy serio ¿Dónde dejo su maravillosa sonrisa?

-Alice nos presento soy Michael novio de Bella- ¿novio? ¡QUE SE CREE!

-Eres el primero en saberlo, acabo de pedírselo después del gran festín que nos ha preparado-dijo Mike y me beso en la mejilla ¿Cómo saldré de esto?

-oh bien, me voy gracias por la cena y felicidades-dijo Edward tenso

-mañana trabajare todo el día y Jasper estará en un curso-agrego

-oh no te preocupes yo puedo cuidar tu casa Edward- asegure, es más puedo esperarte y pasarte el reporte

-En realidad lo que iba a pedir VECINA es que no dejes esa bestia que tienes por mascota cerca de mi casa, no quiero que destruya mi jardín, dejare mi auto, así que espero encontrarlo en una pieza- ¿Qué me perdí? ¿Qué le sucede?

-¿Quién te crees? Creí que habíamos pasado el momento de hostilidad- después de todo si fue un cretino…

-¿hostilidad? Las _sugerencias_ no son muestra de hostilidad tan solo me aseguro de que encuentre mi casa en pie, gracias por la deliciosa cena, tienes magia en la cocina- ¡ES UN…!

-¡Eres un…!

-Buenas noches VECINA, nos vemos Mike-

-¿y eso?

- Mike mira… será mejor que…-

- ¿Qué?

-¡Que cierres la boca!-

-Pero Bella…-

-no peros… mira Mike…-estaba buscando las palabras para no romperle el corazón

-Bella está muy cansada, te hablara mañana para que platiquen…-dijo Alice mientras corría a Mike

-entonces hasta mañana amor…-dijo Mike desde la puerta

-hasta mañana Mike…-respondió Alice y lo saco

-¿Qué fue eso Bella?

-pidió que fuera su novia y técnicamente dije que si

-¿y lo de Edward?

-Es un cretino

-un cretino celoso

-Alice, él me detesta

-amor y odio, no hay mucha distancia

-estás loca Alice

-Bella confía en mí, dale una oportunidad a Mike para que pruebe mi teoría

-¿utilizar a Mike?

-no utilizar, solo intentarías algo… ¿Qué tal si después de todo Mike si es tu tipo?-la mire con cara de incredulidad

-puede ser…. Remotamente y además probarías que el vecino no te odia tanto-la deje hablando sola y corrí a mi habitación.

Empecé a quitarme el vestido, mientras me repetía

Todo me sale mal

Todo me sale mal

Cuando ya estaba sin mi vestido y estaba a punto de quitarme el resto vi que estaba abierta mi ventana, y que al otro lado había un espectador.

Lo mire con la cara como tomate y la boca abierta, el se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y se agacho como niño

-¡DEPRAVADO!-grite y azote mi ventana

-te lo dije no te odia tanto-dijo Alice mientras pasa hacia su habitación.

Oh dios mío le hice un espectáculo, mi cara seguía roja pero aun así me arme de valor, abrí lentamente la ventana y vi que por la sombra que el también hasta hace poco estaba asomado

-¡Considéralo un pago por la vez que te vi a ti semidesnudo, pervertido sexy!- oh dios oh dios díganme que yo no dije eso

Cerré de golpe y vi a Alice en el marco de la puerta con la boca abierta

-¿Dónde esta Bella y que hiciste con ella?-me dijo antes de echarse a reír.

Esa noche a pesar de las miles de tonterías que rondaban en mi cabeza, pude dormir tranquila. Lástima que desperté con un grito de Alice.

-¡BELLA!-me levante y cogí el bate de beisbol, salí corriendo en su ayuda

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-mire todos lados

-se me hace tarde y no puedo sacar mi auto-me asome y ahí frente a nuestro garaje estaba un volvo

-tal vez venga a moverlo

-llevo más de 30 minutos tocando-empecé a sopesar las alternativas, pero no había forma, con el volvo ahí, no podíamos ni mover mi auto para desfigurarlo de nuevo

-Alice temo que tendrás que tomar un taxi-hizo un puchero y salió pero se quedo a mitad de camino

¿Ahora qué? Me asome y seguí su vista, los dos botes de basura frente a nuestra entrada estaban volcados, con la basura regada… y dentro de uno de los botes, había una bola de pelos haciendo más destrozos…

Maldita bola de pelos… no volverás a cruzarte por mi camino

EDWARD POV

Subí con la cabeza hecha líos, me senté frente a la ventana de mi habitación para ver la luna, cuando de pronto oí ruidos del otro lado, por inercia baje la mirada y me encontré con un buen espectáculo

-no mires no es cortes-me dije y pareció que le llame la atención porque pronto me miro, se puso roja como tomate y yo solo me tire al suelo "pecho tierra"

-¡DEPRAVADO!-me grito y se escucho un golpe cuando cerró la ventana

-¿Qué paso aquí?-llego Jasper como rayo

-creo que la vecina creyó que la miraba mientras se cambiaba

-¿y la veías?

-¿eh?- la verdad era lógica si la veía, ¿Por qué? Porque tenía una vecina hechicera, me embrujo con su mirada…

-Edward…

-solo vi muy poco- si muy poco, casi nada…

-eso no fue muy amable-empezaba a regañarme, así que me asome por la ventana seguía cerrada y cuando iba a cerrar la mía, se movió la cortina, me moví, no deseaba que me viera

-¡Considéralo un pago por la vez que te vi a ti semidesnudo, pervertido sexy!- ¿Qué dijo? ¿Me vio? Vecina depravada

-mmm creo que eso termina el trato hostil, iré a dormir, Edward-Jasper se fue con una tonta sonrisa y ahora fui yo el que parecía un tomate.

Al otro día temprano teníamos que ir a trabajar

-¿estás seguro que no llevaras auto? Saldré mas tarde que tu-

-tomare un taxi, no quiero conducir-asegure

-ok, entonces mueve el volvo para que pueda sacar mi auto-asentí y tome las llaves

Fui al volvo y lo moví lo suficiente para que saliera Jasper, me estacione frente a las vecina, Jasper se despidió con la mano y lo vi alejarse, iba a mover mi auto pero mejor lo deje ahí… ¿A quién le hará daño?

Corrí a casa, cerré todo y saque al gato

-no estaré en casa pero pórtate bien- hable con el minino mientras salía y lo dejaba en la entrada, entonces se me ocurrió algo… ¿con que pervertido sexy no?

Abrí los botes de basura de la vecina con cuidado, sé que mi gato no podría resistir la tentación de nadar en ellos…

-todos tuyos campeón-susurre y salí corriendo no quería que se despertara antes de la sorpresa.

-Buen día vecina-dije bajito mientras huía del lugar y de reojo vi como mi ayudante hacia su trabajo, zambulléndose en la basura.

**Muy bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Malo, bueno? Quejas, dudas y sugerencias con recibidas!!! ¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER!!**

**A quienes también siguen mi otra historia, sombras del amor, estará el nuevo capítulo mañana!! Gracias por su paciencia! =D**

***Con cariño Eli***


	12. Chapter 12

**PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER**

**Hola, nuevo capítulo! Actualice pronto ¿no? Es que me emocionan mucho los reviews, y entre mas envían, más ganas de actualizar dan :P ya saben el truco! Jajaja **

**Este es un capítulo más largo de los que comúnmente subo =D**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Rosa Cullen, PRISGPE, Ta-Cullen, mitzukii, Lucy_Cullen, Sanya, MERIBA, MeliiCullen, Gabriela Cullen, Cammiie Cullen, deniziithaw, Joslin Weasley, carmenlr, alice paola, Marie Cullen, Yerapotter Alecullen, Sofi, Karito Cullen, Meeli, vanepattz, Lils Cullen, nagisaamaryaal, Rei Hino Cullen, chiiocullen, kiarakrum, Melanie Stryder, Carmen Cullen 116. _**( si alguien me llego a faltar no es intencional, pero háganmelo saber y lo corregiré =D )**_

**Espero seguir contando con sus comentarios, son muy importantes!! También gracias por las alertas, espero que también un día puedan dejar sus impresiones =D**

**Les dejo el capitulo, espero les guste. =D**

**Nota: lean abajo la invitación =D**

BELLA POV

Ese gato seria despellejado vivo

-¡Bella el gato es inocente!-me grito Alice pero ya era tarde ya estaba acechando a mi victima quien no sintió peligro de mi, al contrario me enfrento.

-¡BELLA!-grito de nuevo cuando el gato me ataco con sus garras en la cara y los brazos, pero no me rendiría, lo tome y no lo solté, provocando mas su furia, y de arañazos paso a mordidas, al final me rendí

-¡Bella, te dije que no!

-Alice necesitare vacunas-voltee a encararla y se puso pálida

-Bella estas…. – me toco la cara, sentí que tenía miles de arañazos, y ardían.

-¡odio al vecino!-grite antes de ir a su auto y empezar a patearlo, solo provocando que me doliera el pie y que la alarma sonara

-¡ay!-grite y Alice fue por mi

-¿quieres que te diga que tan infantil te ves?

-no gracias me doy una idea- y así lastimada del pie y arañada regrese a casa.

Me limpie los rasguños y me cambie la blusa sucia por algo cómodo que me diera libertad de movimientos para atrapar a ese gato endemoniado, y decidida salí

-ven gatito hermoso, gatito…-

Pasaron los minutos…

-ven gatito hermoso, gatito…-

Siguieron pasando los minutos hasta que…

-¡BELLA! ¡EL GATO! ¡NO!

MAUUUUU

¡PLAP!

EDWARD POV

Corrí al trabajo y trate de concentrarme aunque no lo logre del todo

-Edward ¿estás aquí?

-eh si

-pareces enamorado

-¿Qué? no como crees, yo ¿enamorado? J aja donde esta la cámara escondida que bromista porque yo no estoy enamorado

-Edward era un decir solamente, mejor concéntrate, por si no te has dado cuenta estas haciendo una torre de crema en ese pastel

-el jefe dijo que con mucha crema

-¿quiere dos pisos de crema?-voltee a ver mi obra y había hecho un pastel espantoso

-concéntrate-suspire y seguí trabajando con mi atención a medias

Entre los recuerdos de la vecina golpeando mi auto, ensuciándome todo GUAC omitiré ese recuerdo, el enseñarle trucos en la cocina… su show personal con poca ropa…

-Edward toma tu cheque, en una semana habrá otro banquete espero estés libre

-seguro-sonreí y me despedí de mis compañeros, tome un taxi y fui a casa, me dejo unas cuadras antes, porque pasaría al mini súper a comprar atún para mi minino, después de mi compra regrese caminando a casa, cuando estaba en la entrada empecé a llamarlo

-ya llegue, minino-seguí mi camino a la puerta, abrí pero mi gato no aparecía, lo busque con mi vista

-minino shshshshshs-le seguí llamando y nada, deje las bolsas de compras en la entrada, y tome las llaves del volvo, fui a moverlo, eché un vistazo a la casa de junto y no vi movimiento, todo estaba oscuro así que supuse que no me vendrían a atacar, entre y encendí el motor, mejor dicho trate de encenderlo, pero no arranco

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-me dije a mi mismo, seguí pisando el acelerador y nada y de pronto de entre la penumbra salió la vecina, con la cara llena de arañazos y un ojo extrañamente morado.

-¿pasa algo vecino?

-algo le sucede a mi auto

-tal vez le falte esto-me mostro un cable y supe que mi noche apenas empezaba, al igual que un espantoso dolor de cabeza… lo que me faltaba, migraña.

BELLA POV

Corrí hasta el gato y le caí encima, lamentablemente me golpee en el camino

-¡BELLA!-Alice corrió hacia mí, me levanto y sacudió la ropa, mientras yo sollozaba como una bebe

-me está volviendo loca

-es solo un gato

-un gato horrible-vi que el gato se alejaba corriendo

Entre a casa y me quede dormida en la sala hasta que oí voces

-será una buena oportunidad…-abrí un poco los ojos y vi a Rosalie y Alice conversando

-Rose que sorpresa-dije mientras me frotaba los ojos y me quejaba un poco por los moretones del rostro

-vine a saludarlas pero te encontré dormida, así que mientras tomamos un café-señalo las tazas frente a Alice y ella

-oh-me limite a decir y Rose se acerco

-Alice me conto del incidente del gato

-el dueño es el problema, no el gato-

-¿quieres jugarle una broma?-me dijo con sonrisa picara

-no ya no-me tape el rostro

-vamos Bella, un poco de diversión, después iremos a un bar será un buen día-le sonreí pero sin ganas

-¿Qué propones?-me sonrió y volteo a todos lados como buscando algo

-¿tienes herramientas?-me pare y le di todo lo que teníamos que no es mucho

-con esto es suficiente-dijo y corrimos al auto donde como por arte de magia abrió el cofre del volvo, y sin importarle la alarma, empezó a mover cables, hasta que saco uno, y me lo dio

-será suficiente para darle un susto

-No quiero deber un volvo

-Bella estará bien, yo misma lo arreglare después- me aseguro y subimos a seguir platicando, después nos arreglamos para el bar y pacientemente esperamos a que Edward llegara por el volvo, apagamos todo y nos escondimos tras las ventanas.

-¡ya llego!-grito Alice y Rose

-y está buscando al gato-susurro Alice

-yo también lo busco intento matarme

-Bella tu intentaste matarlo el solo se defendió-dijo Alice riendo pero a mí no me dio gracia.

-Bella ya tendrás que salir-Rose me dio el cable y camine my despacio a la puerta, a lo lejos oí como intentaba encender el auto, pero lógico no podía.

-¿pasa algo vecino?-pregunte dudosa

-algo le sucede a mi auto

-tal vez le falte esto-le mostré el cable y vi en sus ojos, un poco de ¿enojo? Espero que Rose y Alice salgan antes de que quiera matarme.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-solo un arreglo, la próxima vez que quieras cerrarme el paso y tirar mi basura, piénsalo-le arroje el cable y me fui

-¡lo lamento!-me grito pero ya no regrese, Rose y Alice ya me esperaban en la salida

-¡bien hecho!-Rose festejo mientras nos jalaba a su auto

Fuimos a un bar donde Emmett novio de Rose ya nos esperaba

-¡hermanitas humanas!-grito al vernos

-¿humanas? ¿Y tú que eres?-pregunto Alice quien se llevo la mano a la barbilla

-¿adivinando mi respuesta Alice?-dijo Emmett y Alice le saco la lengua antes de darle un golpe en el hombro

-ya veras

-¿debería asustarme?

-debes aterrarte-sonrió Alice maliciosamente antes de entrar al bar, donde bailamos, bebimos, reímos, bebimos, cantamos, bebimos, y bebimos.

ALICE POV

-Alice ¿Quién es Edward Cullen?-pregunto Rose

-el vecino, guapo que según las demás vecinas no sale con nadie, porque nadie está a su altura ¿Por qué?

-porque Bella repite que Edward Cullen no la quiere-voltee a ver a Bella quien repetía

-no me dejes Edward, no me dejes ¿Por qué no me quieres? Bésame Edward-

-creo que ya bebió mucho-respondí y al bajar de la silla casi me caigo

-al igual que tu enana-dijo Emmett atropellando sus propias palabras

-tomaremos un taxi-respondí cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro

-¿Alice?

-Jasper que sorpresa-les hice señas a los demás para que nos dejaran y así lo hicieron

-vine a divertirme un poco, Edward está prácticamente sedado, al parecer no fue un buen día-respondió y yo me mordí el labio por culpabilidad, la cual se esfumo cuando oí mi canción favorita

-bailemos-y así nos dirigimos a la pista de baile a empezar la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

EMMETT POV  
-creo que la enana ya se olvido de Bella-le dije a Rose

-tendremos que ir a dejarla-

-¿y Alice?

-mira osito tu ve a dejar a Bella a su casa, ya que tu también has bebido-me dio un tarjeta-esa es la dirección, yo espero a Alice y te veo el rato en casa-le di un beso y asentí

Saque a la muy ebria Bella y tome un taxi, y todo iba bien hasta que al parecer el viaje y el aire detonaron el alcohol en mi cuerpo y pronto ya veía doble.

-llegamos joven-pague y baje

Cuando vi frente a mi había dos casas iguales en forma mas no en arreglo

-¿Bella?

-¿mm?-respondió solamente sobre mi hombro

-¿vives en la casa bonita o en la fea?

-¿mm?

-genial-con pasos torpes y después de tirar a Bella un par de veces y yo tropezar llegue a una puerta, la puerta de la casa bonita.

-¿llave?-busque en mis bolsos y no encontré llaves, suspire y deje a Bella en el suelo aun dormida, y me quite el suéter, lo enrede en mi mano y rompí la ventana junto a la puerta para quitar el seguro y abrir.

-lo siento Bella, pagare la compostura-

Una vez abierto, cargue a Bella, y la subí a la habitación principal, la tumbe en la cama y escuche un quejido muy extraño.

-ouch- seguro la voz de Bella sumada a los efectos del alcohol, la hacía tener una voz algo ¿varonil? En fin…

-lo siento Bella no me fije si había algo, ahora si no te molesta iré abajo a dormir-baje cautelosamente y me quede dormido en los escalones, mañana será otro día.

BELLA POV

No volveré a beber… no volveré a beber. Me repetía hasta que me quede dormida y empecé a soñar

_-Edward hay algo que quiero hacer antes de casarnos_

_-lo que quieras_

_-te quiero a ti_

_-ya soy tuyo-me dijo y lo bese hasta dejarlo sin aire_

_-Bella hoy no_

_-¿por favor?_

_-hoy no Bella, hasta después de la boda-hice un puchero y me beso, yo aproveche la oportunidad y me puse sobre el_

_-por favor-dije y lo bese, intente quitarle la camisa pero él se resistía_

_-Edward por favor_

_-no quiero, no hoy, me duele la cabeza-seguía necio pero yo también…_

Ay esos sueños que provocan el alcohol son tan reales, que podría jurar que siento que lo viví… siento la textura de una camisa en mis manos, cabello, calor… incluso esta su aroma, que buen juego de la mente, lástima que lo sueños desaparecen, será mejor que despierte antes de que regresar a la realidad sea más dura….

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Cualquier queja, sugerencia o comentario denle al botón de review!! =D Ya saben, mas reviews mas inspiración, capítulos más largos y mas rápidos!! =D **

**Les propongo algo, como todos tenemos experiencias graciosas, o vergonzosas jaja así pueden proponerlas para alguna broma o juego de ese par de locos de Edward y Bella, ¿Qué les parece? Entonces así queda la invitación, si alguien tiene un juego o broma que quiera ver en la historia, propóngala y ya!! =D ¿les gusta la idea? Ya veremos que más cosas tontas e infantiles hacen esos locos =D**

***Con cariño Eli***


	13. Chapter 13

**Personajes de S. Meyer**

**Hola disculpen la tardanza pero no tenia computadora ¬¬ y después cuando me prestaron una, mi creatividad no me dejaba terminar el capitulo debido a que se esfumo por completo : ( En fin me costó trabajo pero ya está el capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son fabulosos y bastantes!!! Cada capítulo se incrementan mas y eso me fascina!!**

**¿Creen que aumenten los comentarios entes capitulo? Yo espero que si!!! **

**Capítulo**** dedicado a:**

Carmenlr, -steph-midnight-, Nanu Ec, chiiocullen, Lucy_Cullen, Melanie Stryder, radl5, Polita, flowersswan, Ta-Cullen, kiarakrum, Joslin Weasley, mp, nagisaamaryaal, MERIBA, Rosa Cullen, vanepattz, MeliiCullen, Sanya, Camile Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, Joa19, sofi, Alice paola, , PRISGPE, MERYSUN, vampirita-sexy-Cullen, Miss cannibalism, Cath Cullen, mitzukii, Katya, Rei Hino Cullen, nonblondes, Carmen Cullen 116, Meeli. **(si por error omití a alguien , hágamelo saber por favor y corregiré mi error, no fue intencional) ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! SIGAN COMENTANDO Y YO SIGO ESCRIBIENDO MAS RAPIDO!**

**¡La invitación sigue en pie, las anécdotas graciosas que quieran compartir o quieran ver en la historia, serán tomadas en cuenta! Muchas gracias a quienes me han dicho algunas, me sacaron muchas sonrisas!! **

**Ahora si ya les dejo el capitulo!! Dejen reviews! =D**

Edward POV

Después del altercado con el auto y la vecina terrorífica, fui a casa y tome varios analgésicos para contrarrestar el dolor de cabeza, aunque en este punto no se que duele más si la cabeza o el orgullo… estaba punto de quedarme dormido en el sofá cuando Jasper entro lleno de energía.

Qué envidia…

-Edward tengo entradas para un bar muy exclusivo-me mostro 2 boletos

-Jasper iré a dormir-dije sin ánimos

-pero Edward es una gran oportunidad para despejarnos de todo-

-tengo migraña, lo siento, diviértete-subí despacio y me tumbe en la cama, solo atine a quitarme el pantalón, lo demás lo deje, ya me estaba durmiendo el medicamento.

El dolor se iba menguando mientras yo caía en la inconsciencia, y entre mis sueños, sentí un golpe en el pecho

-ouch-me queje y seguí soñando, tratando de olvidar el dolor, pero pronto sentí que alguien tiraba de mi cabello, después oí

_-Edward hay algo que quiero hacer antes de casarnos_-dijo una voz lejana a la cual trate de responderle ¿De qué rayos hablas? Pero no podía…

_-te quiero a ti-_ sentí unos labios posarse sobre los míos que sueño tan… ¿real?

_-¿por favor? _– oí a lo lejos de nuevo la voz y después regreso la sensación de esos labios… dulces.

_-por favor-_oí de nuevo y sentí un dulce beso otra vez ¿Qué sueño es este?

_-Edward por favor_- sentí que jalaban de mi camisa, y yo trataba de regresarla a su lugar, hacia frio… ¿no se supone que en un sueño no sentiría frio?

_- me duele la cabeza-_ dije como quejándome y de repente sentí peso sobre mí, vaya que imaginación, sentí esos labios suaves y pronto sentí el frio de la noche, pero el calor de una pasión ciega, que amenazaba con desbordarse… que vivido.

Sentí varias caricias en mi torso y yo trataba de despertar, tantas sensaciones por un sueño empezaban a asustarme, mi cuerpo poco a poco iba cediendo pero yo tenía miedo de dejar a la alucinación cobrar tanto terreno en mi subconsciente… además sentía escalofríos ¿deje una ventana abierta? ¿Tenía fiebre? Luche por abrir los ojos pero al parecer los fármacos hacían mis parpados pesados. Luche contra eso, y pude abrirlos un poco, el dolor de cabeza se hacía presente de nuevo.

-¡AUCH!

Me queje y mi quejido lo silenciaron ¿unos labios?

Despierta Edward, esto no está bien…

-vamos por favor-dijo una voz ¿por favor que?

De nuevo alguien me besaba

Despierta Edward… ¿tome fármacos de más? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué me pasa?

-vamos por favor, se que quieres…- yo conocía esa voz, luche con todas mis fuerzas y me concentre en abrir los ojos bien, y tratar de enfocar mi habitación, pero el dolor de cabeza se hizo presente

-auch, no quiero- dije al momento de que juntaba todas mis fuerzas

1

2

3

Abrí mas los ojos y pronto unos labios me aprisionaron, me asuste ¿seguía durmiendo?

Pero es tan real…. Parpadee un par de veces para enfocar mejor cuando sentí que me mordían el labio. Mire a la persona sobre mí… cabello marrón, piel blanca…

Siguió mordiéndome el labio y entonces supe que me había vuelto loco, era… ¿la vecina? ¿Soñar con la vecina besándome? Despierta Edward despierta, me separe un poco, ella se quejo y dijo

-déjame disfrutar de mi sueño-

-¿sueño?-fue lo único que salió de mi garganta, con una voz rasposa. ¿Estoy soñando?

Creo que no…

La vecina abrió los ojos y me toco la cara muy bruscamente antes de gritar

-¡PERVERTIDO!-se quito de encima mío y se tapo, aunque no tenia que taparse, estaba vestida a diferencia mía. ¿Por qué no tengo la camisa en su lugar?

Oh no…

-¿Qué rayos…?-iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero tomo la lámpara del buro y la llevo directo a mi

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunte poniendo mis manos frente a mí a manera de escudo

-¡Sal de mi casa ahora pervertido, te aprovechas de mí!-salí de la habitación corriendo intentando no resbalar y al seguir el corredor, todo se me hizo conocido la alfombra, el color de las paredes… ¿mis fotos familiares? ¡Es mi casa! Regrese corriendo a la habitación.

-¡Sal tu pervertida! ¡Es mi casa y tú eras la que intentaba abusar de mí!-grite tratando de abrochar mi camisa

-¡estás loco!-volteo a ver el entorno y después se puso como tomate

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo me trajiste? -

-eso es lo que quiero saber ¿Qué haces EN MI CASA?-me lleve la mano a la cabeza, el dolor se incrementaba y ya no tenía mas tolerancia que utilizar con la ahora vecina abusadora

-será mejor que vaya a casa-dijo bajito mientras dejaba la lámpara en el suelo y se tamborileaba a la puerta

-si es lo mejor… abusadora-paso junto a mí y después volteo

-lo lamento, seguro hay una explicación, una lógica-se disculpo y siguió caminando, yo seguía presionando mi cabeza-¿oye?-me llamo y tuve que voltear a verla muy a mi pesar.

-no tengo llave… para… mi…. casa-dijo y suspire, me acerque a ella y la jale del brazo, la deje frente a la puerta de Jasper

-puedes quedarte ahí-dije y espere a que aceptara la invitación después de todo no era un desalmado como para dejarla en la calle, camine a mi habitación pero ella seguía sin entrar.

-¿Qué pasa? entra-pregunte y ella se mordió el labio

-está cerrada-fui y lo corrobore, bendito Jasper ¡BENDITO JASPER!

-ven-tome su mano y torpemente me siguió a mi habitación, no podía dejarla dormir en un incomodo sofá y yo no le dejaría mi cama a cambio de incomodidad, no después de lo que ha hecho desde que llego a mi vida, esa fatídica mañana.

-podemos quedarnos juntos, solo si prometes no querer violarme en lo que resta de la noche me gustaría conservar mi virtud -me dio un pellizco como respuesta

-auch- subí a la cama y me recosté en la orilla, después sentí como su peso caía al otro lado, y así empecé a dormir, hasta que oí unos gritos y sentí unos golpes.

-¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?!-abrí los ojos y una rubia con un tipo que conocí en la cena estaban mirando como una duende me golpeaba

-¿Yo qué?-dije tratando de detener los golpes, voltee a ver a Bella y estaba aferrada a mi cintura dormida, claro como a ella no la golpeaban.

-Bella vámonos-trato de despertar a Bella pero no le hizo caso

-déjame…-murmuro sin abrir los ojos

-Emmett ayúdame tu tonto cómo pudiste dejarla en manos de este depravado-un enorme sujeto con ojeras apareció y trato de separar a Bella pero ella se aferraba mas

-déjame estoy soñando bonito…. Mmmm más Edward….-dijo y la mayoría trato de reprimir una risa yo quería enterrarme en las sabanas para evitar que vieran mi vergüenza.

-¡Bella!-grito su hermana y Bella brinco al oír su nombre, abrió los ojos de golpe y después poso sus ojos en los míos hasta que grito

-¡AH!-me lleve las manos a los oídos y después la mire incrédulo

-oh dios mío ¿Qué paso?-pregunto mientras se arreglaba las marañas de cabello

-Al parecer Emmett te dejo acá y este depravado aprovecho la ocasión-dijo la rubia antes de lanzarme una mirada reprobatoria

-¡hey ella fue la que intento abusar de mi! ¡Yo soy la victima!-todos estallaron en risas menos Bella que se puso roja

-¿Bella es verdad?-dijo su hermana y ella se puso más roja

-vámonos a casa-dijo y se levanto corriendo, todos la siguieron y en menos de 30 segundos mi habitación estaba vacía, me levante y baje a preparar algo de desayunar pero en mi camino encontré a un Jasper completamente desparramado en el sofá, con un cojín sobre su cabeza para ocultar la luz

Resaca…

Con mucho cuidado fui a la ventana que colindaba con la casa de junto y vi a todos en la cocina con las manos en la cabeza, con expresiones de….

Resaca…

Sonreí… y agradecí internamente a mis padres por el regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado

Bocinas de alta fidelidad para mi estéreo…

¿Qué será bueno?

Tal vez el buen Beethoven…

Tranquilamente puse el CD, subí el volumen a nivel máximo y espere paciente a que sonaran los primeros acordes de la quinta sinfonía…

3

2

1

-_tatatatatatatatatata_

Jasper se levanto de golpe y se cayó al suelo, vi por la ventana y todos se tapaban los oídos…

Bien….

BELLA POV

Corrí a casa y entre a la cocina, me senté en uno de los taburetes y me lleve las manos a la cabeza, tenia resaca.

Todos me imitaron.

-creo que no volveré a beber tanto-dijo Rose

-creo que nadie de acá lo hará-dijo Alice

-¿Qué paso en esa casa?

-pues… solo dormimos… yo… nada paso-dije mientras huía de las miradas inquisitorias

-Pero…-Alice abrió la boca pero un estruendoso ruido se hizo presente y todos gritamos a la vez

-¡AH! ¡LOCO! -dijo Rosalie con una mirada asesina, una mirada asesina que compartía con todos nosotros.

Ruido+ resaca=instintos homicidas

-¡EMMETT HAZ ALGO!-dijo Rose y Emmett se levanto y puso una mirada de furia que me dio miedo, salió con paso decisivo y lo seguimos con la mirada hasta la puerta del vecino donde entro sin tocar con pasos amedrentadores. ¿Lo mataría? No puede asesinarlo… no sin antes yo vuelva a probar sus embriagantes labios…

-Ese es mi Emmett-dijo Rose con orgullo mientras seguía cubriéndose los oídos.

Esperamos un par de minutos pero la música seguía…

Un par de minutos mas y no era música clásica ahora era ¿The cure? Me asome por la ventana sin temor a que el vecino añadiera como una "cualidad" más a mi historial el hecho de fisgar…

-¡Qué demonios!-exclame al encontrar una curiosa escena del otro lado

Y ahí con una botella de cerveza en mano estaban tres hombres sonriendo con tapones en los oídos…

Uno rubio…

Uno de cabello castaño y rizado…

Y uno de cabello cobrizo, quien pronto volteo en mi dirección y se encontró con mi mirada, su sonrisa se ensancho mas y levanto su botella como si brindara conmigo y me mando un beso con la mano…

Arrogante, engreído…. Sexy… vecino.

Los otros notaron el gesto, Jasper miro serio y con confusión y Emmett… bueno Emmett desapareció de vista por lo que supongo que copio la táctica de pecho tierra.

Pero ni eso le salvara de Rose quien ya aniquilaba con la mirada a los hombres de junto.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero no les decepcionara el capitulo…. Sé que muchos lo esperaban, y eso da un poco de temor ¿Qué tal si no les gusta al final? ¡TENGO DUDA! jajaja =D En fin dejen sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias =D Todos sus comentarios son leídos y valorados!**

**El próximo capítulo ya no demorara, ahora si es enserio ya está a la mitad y créanme está quedando gracioso es uno de mis favoritos =D **

**¡Gracias por su apoyo! **

**Por su paciencia les dejo un adelanto pequeño!! Háganme saber si les gusta =D**

**-**¿Qué rayos haces acá?

-lo mismo que tú hiciste hace unos días en mi casa-

-¡estás loco! ¿Qué planeas?-

-planeo entrar a tu habitación como tú lo hiciste… -entro de un brinco por completo a mi habitación-y robarte un beso al igual que tu hace unos días hiciste conmigo-iba a debatir pero sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos.

Y no planeaba decir algo que terminara con el momento…

Porque era uno de los mejores de mi vida…

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews!!! Rompamos una nueva marca! :P**

**Mi otra historia (sombras del amor será actualizada mañana =D)**

***Con cariño Eli***


	14. Chapter 14

**PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER.**

**Nuevo capítulo, MIL GRACIAS PRO TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y ALERTAS, cada vez son más ¿creen que con este capítulo aumentemos el numero? Espero que sii!!!**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Rosa Cullen, Nagisaamarymal, Lucy_Cullen, nonblondes, Polita, Vanepattz, MERIBA, Carmen Cullen 116, deniziithaw, MERYSUN, Melanie Stryder, mitzukii, Gabriela Cullen, PRISGPE, chiiocullen, Campirita-sexy-Cullen, Sofi, Alice paola, pG!, Joslin Weasley, Miss cannibalism, Lils Cullen, Domii23, Prinzeziitha Cullen, Rei Hino Cullen, Cath Cullen, Sanya, Yerapotter Alecullen, angelic-layer, Joa19, flowersswan, maria, Veronica Paola, fabi **( si alguien me falta, no fue intencional, háganmelo saber y lo corregiré de inmediato) **

**Con mención especial a:**

**-Steph-Midnight-**

**(Por su sugerencia de la broma del cine, gracias por tu comentario! Tu sugerencia ya está en la historia! =D )**

**Kathya-Masen-Cullen**

**(Por su ayuda con el capitulo, gracias por compartir tu experiencia, y mencionar los detalles de la película ¡GRACIAS! Sirvió de inspiración)**

**Todas las sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta!! =D Faltan todavía varias muy picantes :P **

BELLA POV

Emmett había estado castigado por Rose "nada de nada" por una semana, Alice había empezado a salir con un galán misterioso (se veía feliz), decía que me lo presentaría cuando fuera el momento y yo había estado decorando la casa, de vez en cuando dando unas miradas a la vacía casa de junto, últimamente, mi vecino había estado ausente (espero que por hornear y no por provocar suspiros que no sean los míos), tenía tiempo que no oía su voz, su música, ni era presa de sus bromas, empezaba a extrañarlo muy a mi pesar.

Suspire y entre a la casa para arreglarme, extrañamente le hice caso a Alice y llevaba un par de semanas de novia de Newton y justo hoy íbamos a salir, una gran cita de enamorados ¿Quién se la cree?

Me arregle muy a mi pesar y espere a que llegara por mí, el gran Michael Newton.

Tocaron el timbre, y salí a ver para hacer cara de sorprendida

-¡Mike!-dije "efusivamente"

-Hola amor, ¿te sorprendí?-me pregunto con una sonrisa tonta, claro me sorprendió… no lo esperaba a pesar de que había hablado 20 veces para confirmar la cita

-si amor-respondí agregando en mis adentros, si me sorprendió ver que tu cara es aun más tonta que lo recordaba…

-Te tengo una sorpresa-dijo sonriente y apunto a su auto, vi con atención y encontré la "sorpresita"

Su madre

-Mi madre se unirá a nuestra cita, una salida familiar para que se conozcan un poco más ¿Qué te parece?- lo que me faltaba

-genial-dije, fui adentro tome mi abrigo y mi bolso y puse mi mejor cara de falsedad

-¡cariño!-me saludo la señora Newton y yo respondí con una sonrisa fabricada, todo el trayecto se la pasó hablando de su "bomboncito" de hijo

-Bella cocina maravilloso-o si claro yo cocino maravilloso eso me recuerda a Edward ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Dónde estará?

-tenemos que intercambiar recetas, yo te daré varios tips de cómo le gustan los postres a mi Mike.

-claro señora Newton- me miro y me sonrió, yo seguí fingiendo entusiasmo

-Bella no me llames Sra. Newton, dime mamá- ahora si esto detona la bomba tengo que salir corriendo.

Corre Bella, antes de que te contagien la locura

-llegamos-dijo Mike cuando aparco en el estacionamiento del cine y me saco de mis cavilaciones

-¿una comedia?-pregunto mi suegra y Mike le sonrió, le abrió la puerta a su mamá y me dejo ahí caminando detrás de ellos "que cita" no debí creerle a Alice, ¿Por qué le hice caso?

-Amor no te atrases-Mike me jalo y me llevo a su lado "genial" una cita de 3

El sueño de toda persona salir con la suegra ¿a poco no?

Mike compro los boletos para una comedia a petición de su madre, palomitas y soda, estábamos en la fila para entrar a la sala, mientras yo buscaba mi lugar feliz.

Una sala de baile, o tal vez un escenario conmigo liderando el acto de baile del siglo, o tal vez….

Una reunión con mis padres y Alice, todos riendo…. ¿a quien quería engañar? Mi lugar feliz es…

La habitación de Edward… hace unas noches… alcohol… sueño…

Mi cocina, con un dios griego explicándome porque el aderezo debe tener cierta consistencia, no pude evitar suspirar y Mike lo noto, me hizo sentir nervios…

-veo que te estás divirtiendo y eso que apenas empieza esta cita-me dijo seductoramente, hice una mueca lo más parecido a reír, cuando oí

-¡Edward vamos una comedia no está mal!-dijo un sujeto conocido ¡claro el dueño del perro gigantesco! ¿Irían a ver la misma comedia? Cruce mis dedos

-ok ok pero quiero osos de goma-dijo como niño pequeño y desapareció de vista, no pude evitar sonreír, voltee para ver si mi cabeza no me mentía y ahí lo vi de playera, jeans, tenis y gorra de beisbol…

Mi propio dios griego

-vamos Bella-llamo mi suegra y así entramos a la sala, nos sentamos hasta atrás y yo volteaba cada segundo a la entrada hasta que entro mi odioso vecino, hermosamente sexy.

Venía con un grupo de amigos, se sentaron en la fila frente a la nuestra, voltee a ver a Mike y estaba enfrascado en una conversación con su madre, tome las palomitas y comí despacio, tenía una en la mano y creí que podría jugar. Lance lo mejor que pude la palomita hacia el sujeto frente a mí, rogando que tuviera puntería.

¡LE DI! Se toco el cuello cuando sintió el impacto pero no volteo

¡VOLTEA TONTO!

Tome otra y volví a lanzarla, volví a darle y empezó a mover la cabeza lentamente, me hice la entretenida con la pantalla, cuando note que volvía a mirar al frente volví a lanzarle otra palomita, esta vez no se toco en el lugar de impacto, sino que volteo a mirarme, volví a hacerme la desentendida pero ya no podía ocultar una sonrisa, de reojo vi que regresaba a su posición, baje la mirada para tomar más palomitas cuando sentí un golpe en la frente

-¡ow!-Mike me miro

-¿estás bien?-susurro y yo asentí

-¿Qué tienes en la mano?-tomo mi mano y abrió mi puño donde estaba el oso de goma

-¿oso de goma? ¿Compramos caramelos?

-no mi vida venia infiltrado en las palomitas-agregue y el regreso su atención a la película que ya había empezado, con furia le devolví el oso con fuerza no sé donde le dio, pero oí una queja

-auch- sonreí y pronto sentí otro golpe

-ow-me queje y nuevamente volví al ataque…

-auch-

-ow-

-auch-

-¡SILENCIO!-grito una señora histérica

-ow-

-auch- sonreí al oír que había dado en el blanco, de pronto las luces se encendieron y todos protestaron, vi a 2 de los empleados del cine entrar y con una señora molesta detrás de ellos.

-¡LO SENTIMOS, LA PELICULA SE RETOMARA EN UNOS INSTANTES!- dijo uno de los encargados que se dirigió a nosotros

-Jóvenes, lo sentimos pero tendrán que acompañarnos, estaban causando disturbios-dijeron y yo mire a Edward quien me miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-¡ella empezó!-acuso y yo le saque la lengua mientras me ponía de pie

-Mike los espero afuera-les sonreí y ellos asintieron, baje las escaleras y a la mitad me detuve

-¡HEY! Faltas tú…-señale a Edward quien muy a su pesar se levanto, iba a dar un paso cuando la señora que nos denuncio le tomo el brazo

-corazón no eres culpable, mejor veamos esta película, hay un asiento libre a mi lado-la señora le guiño un ojo y Edward se aclaro la garganta

-soy un hombre de reglas, será mejor que asuma mi responsabilidad-con eso salió corriendo y me jalo del brazo, para salir con él, a la salida grito para sus amigos sin pena

-¡LOS ESPERO AFUERA!-todos silbaron porque ya había empezado la película de nuevo, yo solo reí.

Afuera, Edward se sentó en el suelo, yo me senté frente a él, pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que él lo rompió

-¿un oso de goma?-me tendió el paquete mientras el comía uno

-gracias-tome uno y me lo comí

-vienes con tu novio ¿cierto?

-si también viene su madre

-qué gran cita

-la mejor-el rio

-algún día te mostrare lo que es una cita de verdad

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Ahora mismo?-se levanto y tendió su mano hacia mí.

¿Qué hago?

Bella piensa…

Pon todo en una balanza

Una cita con Mike y su madre o una cita con un dios griego hermoso y sexy

-Bella ¿quieres salir conmigo? Prometo no llevar a mi madre escondida en la cajuela del auto, solo seremos tú y yo, claro si gustas-agrego sonriendo mientras mantenía su mano extendida a mí.

Después de tomo, me estaba dando a elegir, podía negarme

¿Pero deseaba negarme?

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, sé que no aparece el adelanto que di, y es porque me extendí en lo del cine, lo lamento, pero ya viene ahora si en el siguiente…**

**Díganme que les pareció ¿ok? Todos sus comentarios, sugerencias son tomados en cuenta y MUY apreciados. Me fascina leer y encontrar muchos reviews!! **

***Con cariño Eli***


	15. Chapter 15

**Personajes de S. Meyer.**

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Les tengo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, y ES MAS LARGO!!! Para compensar su paciencia. ¿Creen que rebasemos de nuevo los reviews? Espero que si!!! **

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Prinzeziitha Cullen, Joslin Weasley, -Steph-Midnight-, scarlett rows, Rosa Cullen, Chiio Cullen, Meriba, MERYSUN, PRISGPE, flowesswan, pGg, YeraPotter AleCullen, vanepattz, verónica paola, Lucy_Cullen, Alice paola, fabi, Melii Cullen, Zsweet .vampire, nagisa-chan, Carmen Cullen 116, Joa19, CullenSiita94, katiiiH, Nanu Ec, Miss Canibalism, Sofi, Lils Cullen, Cath Cullen, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, dana03, nagisaamaryaal, Rei Hino Cullen, Jadangely Swan Higginbotham, Vampirita-Sexy-Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, Sanya, Polita, miitzukii, Melanie Stryder, BeTcJeHm• THE CULLEN BLACK, Reyna. **GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS; ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU OPINION PARA ESTE NUEVO EPISODIO!! (si alguien llegara a faltarme, avísenme y lo agrego de inmediato ok??, no es intencional)**

**Con mención especial a:**

PRISGPE**Por la idea del auto perdido =D GRACIAS por compartir tu experiencia, espero te guste verla aquí! Las otras experiencias que me compartieron se verán próximamente!! Uuuu **

**Ahora si ya termino esta larga nota =D**

**NOTA: Lo que está en letra cursiva, es la conversación que Bella escucha=D**

BELLA POV

¿Qué pierdo? Nada

¿Qué gano? Una deidad que me promete la mejor cita de toda mi vida.

Estire mi mano y el la tomo y apretó, antes de levantarme el se agacho un poco y beso mi nudillos.

-no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo-me susurro en una voz seductora que acelero mi corazón como nunca.

Respira Bella, no te desmayes justo ahora

-¿Seguro que tu mamá no viene en la cajuela?-le dije para romper la tensión y el sonrió maravillosamente y yo lo imite, me puse de pie y en ese instante el mundo empezaba a desaparecer, estábamos por dar el primer paso cuando una voz espantosa llego

Que no sea ella o la ahorco, será un suegracidio pero no me importa, agárrenme o la ahorco.

-¡hijita! Mejor nos salimos porque me preocupe por ti-dijo la madre de Mike que al mirar a Edward dejo de prestarme atención para gritarle

-YA DEJALA EN PAZ-mi rostro estaba rojo de furia y pena por Edward quien soltó mi mano y tan solo desapareció sin darme tiempo a reaccionar ¿había imaginado todo?

Díganme que no acabo de perder la mejor oportunidad de mi vida…

¿Por qué a mí?

-me duele la cabeza ¿podemos ir a casa?-dije molesta mientras caminaba a la salida mientras ellos iban detrás de mí, camine lo más rápido que pude, a su vez trataba de contener las lagrimas de coraje, seguí en un debate de emociones hasta que Mike me alcanzo

-¡Bella! ¿Te sientes muy mal?-yo solo lo mire, o mejor dicho lo fulmine con la mirada y el agrego-mi madre necesita recoger un saco de la tienda ¿quieres adelantarte al auto?-me tendió las llaves, las tome y empecé a caminar rápido a lo lejos oí que grito-¡no tardamos!-en realidad me daba igual ya me habían arruinado el día lo suficiente. No solo el día sino mi cita de ensueño con _mi_ Edward.

Entre al estacionamiento, piso 2 y pronto visualice un auto gris, saque las llaves y empecé a buscar la llave indicada, la metí a la cerradura pero nada

-MALDITO AUTO-maldije y golpee la ventanilla, volví a intentar abrir y nada, al contrario sonó la alarma ¿El auto de Mike tiene alarma?

-¡ábrete!-grite mientras golpeaba el auto, de pronto oí unas risas, voltee para identificar quien reía y vi a los acompañantes de Edward, lo busque pero él no estaba…

-¿ahora robando autos?-dijo Jacob y lo mire confundida

-¿de qué hablas?-el sonrió estiro su mano y apretó el botón de un control pequeño, que hizo que los faros del auto se encendieran, y la alarma dejara de sonar eso quería decir que…

-es el auto de Edward tu vecino ¿lo recuerdas? Es un sujeto alto, de ojos verdes, a mi gusto un sujeto algo feo…-dijo Jacob riendo, empezaba a llenarme de coraje de nuevo pero respire hondo y me calme, sin decir más busque con la mirada otro auto gris, y ahí a dos autos estaba el auto gris de Mike, Jacob siguió mi mirada y agrego- Un audi gris, fácil de confundir con un volvo plateado-detecte el sarcasmo y me aleje de ahí, abrí el auto de Mike subí y vi de reojo como se iban sin Edward en su auto. ¿Dónde está? ¿Estará molesto?

Después de un rato, Mike me llevo a casa, y me encerré en mi habitación tratando de olvidar el espantoso día, Alice no estaba, había salido con su galán misterioso solo espero que ella si tenga una linda cita, me recosté en la cama y pronto empecé a soñar en lindos prados, mi familia… todo iba bien hasta que oí a lo lejos lo que parecía una maldición con una dulce voz, abrí los ojos de golpe, los cuales no distinguían nada a causa de la oscuridad ¿Por qué no prendí la luz? Cuando me adapte a la oscuridad vi una sombra por la ventana

**-**¿Qué rayos haces acá?-dije con miedo y emoción a la vez

-lo mismo que tú hiciste hace unos días en mi casa-

-¡estás loco! ¿Qué planeas?-

-planeo entrar a tu habitación como tú lo hiciste… -entro de un brinco por completo a mi habitación-y robarte un beso al igual que tu hace unos días hiciste conmigo-iba a debatir pero sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos.

Y no planeaba decir algo que terminara con el momento…

Porque era uno de los mejores de mi vida…

Seguí besándolo y el igual me correspondía, poco a poco el beso fue adquiriendo una ternura inexplicable que me sobrepasaba, el mundo desaparecía.

-Eres odiosa, Bella

-y tu igual-respondí mientras volví a besarlo, hasta que oí ruido afuera por un momento no importo, pero después se oían pasos ¿un ladrón? Edward no oía seguía con los ojos cerrados besándome, yo iba a volver a cerrar los ojos hasta que oí esa voz

-me quede tan preocupada, tu espera abajo hijito- ¿Cómo entro? La sombra estaba ya debajo de mi puerta, pronto la perilla dio vuelta y Edward ahora si se dio cuenta, nos miramos antes de que yo lo empujara para que quedara en el suelo, le lance el edredón para cubrirle

-eso me dolió-se quejo

-no hagas ruido-dije bajito y me hice la dormida

-¿Bella hijita?-me estire y talle mis ojos

-¿Sra. Newton?-imite una voz adormilada

-Hola hija, vine a ver como sigues, use la llave debajo del tapete de la entrada porque no me abrían ¿te molesta?- ¡CLARO QUE ME MOLESTA! Ya me arruina dos buenos momentos…

-no, solo dormía-

-si eso veo, pero mira tiraste las cobijas, déjame acomodarte la cama-

-¡NO!-grite nerviosa-mejor bajemos a tomar té caliente, me hará bien-agregue dulzura a mi voz para convencerla.

-ok, entonces mínimo déjame cerrarte esta ventana-

-no, así está bien, no es como si alguien fuera a entrar- jale a mi suegra y la saque, espero que Edward no haga ruido

Tuve que fingir entusiasmo en su plática hasta que se fue, después subí corriendo a mi habitación pero el edredón ya estaba en la cama, fui a la ventana y mire al otro lado, estaba cerrada y la luz apagada

¿Se volverá a repetir?

-eres odioso Edward-dije a su ventana, iba a cerrar hasta que oí una risa, sin duda era él y me había oído.

Al otro día en la mañana baje a desayunar, Alice ya estaba ahí, me dio un poco de fruta que había preparado y me conto sin parar los buenos momentos de su cita.

-¿y quién es el maravilloso joven?

-ya lo sabrás-dijo sonriendo en eso tocaron el timbre, Alice corrió para abrir, y llego después con un paquete en manos

-es tuyo-me dio la caja, la abrí y encontré un álbum de fotos, donde retrataba mi carrera en el ballet, mis amigos…

-¿Quién lo envió?-pregunto Alice curiosa

-Mike-

-oh es un lindo detalle-dijo Alice mientras veía las fotos

-me siento mal con él, a pesar de sus tonterías es lindo a veces- _A veces_

-mm mira me invito a cenar en su casa-le mostré la tarjeta

- oh lindo detalle-Alice se levanto y fue por golosinas

-veremos películas hasta que tengas que ir a la cena ¿Qué dices? Día de hermanas-

-ok-Empezamos a ver películas, y comiendo golosinas, estaba empezando la segunda y oímos mucho ruido, nos asomamos y vimos que Edward llevaba madera cargando a su patio

-¿Qué hará? ¿Construirá un fuerte?-dijo Alice riendo mientras regresaba al sofá, yo la imite sin decir más.

Seguimos viendo la película, iba un poco más de la mitad cuando tocaron la puerta, Alice puso pausa y con mala cara fue abrir.

-¿QUÉ?-oí que grito, rápido me pare y fui a la puerta

-¿oíste eso Bella?-dijo señalando a Jessica que tenía un expresión de confusión

-¿Qué sucede?

-Le agradecía a Alice la invitación a tu fiesta en casa de tu novio, tu suegra fue linda al invitarnos a todos los vecinos-

-¿Qué?-me mostro la invitación era el mismo papel que la nota de Mike, solo que la de ella estaba impresa

-¿es a la hora de la cena?-pregunto Alice y solo moví mi cabeza para decirle que si, rápido compuse mi expresión

-oh no es nada, espero verte entonces-

-¡espera!-dijo Jessica emocionada-¿no sabias verdad? Creo que arruine la fiesta sorpresa para festejar tu compromiso-dijo con una fingida tristeza

-no importa, hare la cara de sorprendida, y así nadie sabrá que me dijiste- ella sonrió, me dio un abrazo fugaz y se fue a casa a prepararse. Alice y yo nos quedamos viendo unos segundos

-¿fiesta sorpresa de compromiso?-dije después de cerrar la puerta

-vaya que sorpresa-

-agradece a la indiscreción de la vecina-

-Alice tengo que esconderme, no iré a una fiesta sorpresa donde ira gente que ni conozco, y menos a un porque es una fiesta de un compromiso que no existe-

-tal vez te lo pida frente a todos-dijo Alice pensando

-no ni lo digas, será mejor que me cambie y busque donde esconderme-

-Mira Bella faltan un par de horas, terminemos la película, comamos algo y después vayamos a visitar a Rose ¿Qué te parece?-

-buena idea-respondí mientras volvíamos a sentarnos en la sala frente a la tv. Cuando empezaron los créditos, mire a Alice con mirada adormilada.

-creo que ya no tendremos tiempo para comer algo, mejor vayamos por Rose y salgamos de aquí antes de que sea tarde-dijo Alice y acepte, iba subiendo para tomar un baño y quitarme mi pijama cuando oí unos golpes en la puerta.

_-Alice ¿Cómo estás? Venimos por Bella_-dijo mi suegra al mismo instante que Alice abrió.

_-eh ¿hola?-_dijo Alice

_-¿Por qué tan nerviosa?-_dijo mi "suegra"

_-es que BELLA NO ESTA EN LA CASA, SALIO HACE UNAS HORAS _-grito Alice para informarme, yo camine silenciosamente a mi habitación ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Y si sube?

_-¿estás bien Alice? ¿No me dejas pasar?_

-_ah es que ya voy de salida_-dijo Alice nerviosa y escuche que tomo unas llaves

_-¿de salida? ¿Con pijama?_

-_ah si es que voy a una fiesta de pijamas_-

_-¿estás bien Alice? Te veo agitada te preparare un té y así espero a Bella_-se escucho como entro

_-¡NO! Yo estoy bien y BELLA TARDARA MUCHO_

_-yo la espero_-dijo mi suegra y no pude evitar golpear mi pie en el suelo por frustración

Oh oh no debí hacer eso

-¿_Qué fue eso?-_pregunto Mike

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Empecé a pasear por mi habitación hasta que oí su voz

-¿planeas hacer un hoyo en el suelo?-

-tengo que salir de acá-

-oh pues, baja las escaleras, y abre la puerta, es un camino sencillo-empezó a reír y le saque la lengua

-tengo que salir-volví a repetir y él me miro serio

-¿acaso acabas de cometer un asesinato?

-aun no, pero si mi suegra me encuentra, tal vez lo haga…-dije con frustración

-oh-solo se limito a decir y me quedo viendo

-Ayúdame-suplique pero él no respondía-por favor, tan solo saltare a tu ventana, por favor-

-¿harás un salto de 2.5 metros?

-lo intentare, por favor-el suspiro

-espera ahí, tengo una mejor idea-bajo corriendo y yo sentí que me faltaba poco para que me encontraran los malos de la película, después de unos minutos Edward apareció con ¿madera? La empezó a deslizar hasta mi ventana

-cruza-indico y yo mire dudosa el improvisado puente

-¿Qué esperas?

-me da miedo-acepte y de pronto oí las voces más cerca

_-¿estás segura que no hay nadie más Alice? Escucho ruido…-_

No subas…

-¡vamos!-me alentó Edward mientras estiraba su mano, dudosa subí al "puente" y camine hasta que sentí sus dedos rozar mi mano, me cargo y bajo hasta que toque el suelo de su habitación, jalo de nuevo la tabla hacia dentro y me miro.

-¿estás bien?-iba a responder cuando oí de nuevo la voz

_-Sigo escuchando ruido-_

_-¡NO AHÍ NO HAY NADA!-_grito Alice

Edward me obligo a poner pecho tierra mientras el fingía estar arreglando la ventana

_-No hay nada_-dijo mi suegra, después vi que Edward seguía fingiendo, seguro estaba observando

_-No es nada, seguro el viento_-dijo Alice-_Ah hola Edward_-

-hola Alice ¿pasa algo?-

-_no, solo que pensamos que había algo aquí, se escuchaban ruidos extraños_-

-seguro era yo, cuando coloque la ventana-

-_oh si seguramente, ve señora, era Edward, ahora vayamos a la sala_- escuche como cerraban la ventana pero no me levante

-ya es seguro fugitiva-dijo Edward mientras me levantaba como si pesara 5 kilos en vez de 50.

-gracias-

-para eso son los vecinos- dijo riendo y su sonrisa me congelo el cuerpo

-¿quieres hacer algo? Al parecer estarás estancada conmigo un buen rato, vecina fugitiva-

-no importa-dije sin pensar y de inmediato me puse roja y el rio

-tal vez podríamos aprovechar el tiempo para… mmm conocernos- dije nerviosa

-me parece bien-respondió con una sonrisa

-¿tienes hermanos?-empecé la platica

-no, y ¿Alice es tu única hermana?

- si es mi única hermana, ¿y tienes novia?-pregunte nerviosa

-no, y por tu escape imagino que sigues con novio ¿cierto?

-si-me puse roja y el rio como todo un ángel, pasaron unos segundos hasta que se levanto

-¿ya te aburrí?-me sonrió y dijo –espérame un minuto-me quede quieta como estatua hasta que oí sus pasos de regreso, tenía una botella de vino en una mano, y dos copas en la otra

-una buena platica, siempre tiene un buen vino-agrego mientras yo lo miraba seria

Oh no Alcohol.

Oh no.

Bella+alcohol=problemas Lo había comprobado ya dos veces desde que conocía a mi dios griego.

**Tan tan tan ¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto? Ya saben sugerencias, quejas y comentarios son bien recibidos!!! Espero saber que les pareció!!**

**Otra vez gracias a todas por seguir la historia, me alegra mucho saber que las hace reír y que las deja en suspenso y la disfrutan, créanme ustedes hacen posible la historia por todo su apoyo y animo!! Por eso cada capítulo va dedicado a ustedes, por los granitos de arena que ponen!!! =D Muchas amigas me dicen en sus reviews que demoro mucho y la verdad es que si, tratare de remediarlo ¿ok? Mientras dejen muchos reviews, así escribo más rápido!!! =D ¿me ayudan con sus reviews? :P**

***Con cariño Eli***


	16. Chapter 16

**Personajes y un par de fragmentos son tomadas de crepúsculo, ambos son propiedad de S. Meyer**

**Hola, estoy de vuelta, lamento la tardanza pero se presento un imprevisto… abajo les explico… además súmenle que el internet se rebeló, abría las paginas cuando quería ¬¬ en fin después de batallar, acá esta el capitulo… espero les guste.**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Rosa Cullen, Nanu Ec, Ta Cullen, fabi, cullenSiita94, angelic-layer, Camile Cullen, YeraPotter AleCullen, RossxCullen, Sofi, Joslin Weasley, sammy-loly69, kattiiiH, MERYSUN, Gabriela Cullen, Meriba, Lucy_Cullen, nagisaamaryaal, Jadangely Swan Higginbotham, Prinzeziitha Cullen, Carmen Cullen 116, ale casali, mitzukii, Polita, Alice W. Cullen, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, Lils Cullen, Domii23, Cath Cullen, Sanya, Edward's wife, PRISGPE, veronia paola, , koko, Rei Hino Cullen, Steph, Alice Paola, Romulus Marvelous, Joa 19, nagisa-chan, nonblondes, konaahcullen.

**¡Gracias por tomarse un minuto para comentar! ¡También gracias por las alertas y por leer! ¡me alegran el día! Y me animan mucho… espero seguir leyendo todas sus percepciones así veo si la historia va por buen rumbo… No olviden decirme que les parece este nuevo capítulo!!! Es casi todo un momento Edward y Bella, espero que les guste y me digan que piensan…**

BELLA POV

No bebas… no bebas, rechaza educadamente la copa

-¡Esto esta delicioso!-dije después de saborear… ohhh genial estaba pensando con minutos de retraso

¡Bravo Bella! Ahora ya no bebas más

-¿quieres más?-preguntó

-¡Claro!-¿desde cuando mis acciones desafían a mi cerebro? ¡Desde hoy!

Seguimos en silencio un buen rato, llenando las copas cada par de minutos, el llenaba mi copa y yo la de el…

-¿Y bien Edward? ¿Qué te llevo a donde estas ahora?-

-pues-bebió más vino-salvar a mi vecina por mi ventana me llevo a este sitio con esta copa de vino-dijo riendo

-hablo enserio-dije con una voz extraña ¿acaso ya bebí de más?-¿Cómo llegaste a vivir aquí? ¿A ser chef?

-Vivo acá porque antes era un vecindario tranquilo, nadie golpeaba los autos o tenia bestias por mascotas, vivía feliz y tranquilo remodelando, con la única compañía de mi gato… ahora desaparecido-enarque los ojos por lo de "nadie golpea autos" pero lo deje seguir sobre todo por la nota final "gato desaparecido" eso me revolvió la consciencia- además era barato-admitió y me sonrió y yo me embobe-y soy chef porque me apasiona, luche por esa profesión…- me dijo serio de repente

-¿luchaste? ¿Mucha competencia?-dije riendo y el sonrió con melancolía

-en mi familia solo son admitidas tres carreras, medicina, derecho o arquitectura, yo estudiaba medicina pero pronto descubrí que estudiaba eso por satisfacer a mi padre, deje la carrera provocando la desaprobación de mi familia, me dejaron sin dinero y sin más, empecé a trabajar en un restaurante de camarero y me hice amigo del dueño y del chef, me fueron dando clases, me di cuenta que amaba la cocina y después me dieron la oportunidad de estudiar por la mañana la carrera y trabajar por la tarde, así fui obteniendo todo lo que tengo hoy, desde esta casa hasta mi auto…-

-vaya… nunca creí… ¿tu familia sigue molesta?

-no, ahora hay una tregua pero aun así no les agrada que sea chef, creo que no les agrada que sea un simple chef y no un famoso cirujano-rio sonoramente y me contagio

-pues no solo eres un chef… eres un sexy chef-dije y después me mordí la lengua

-¿sexy chef? Lo añadiré a mi archivo curricular- volvió a reír y lleno mi copa, la cual por la pena quedo vacía en instantes, y el volvió a llenarla

-¿y cuál es tu historia Bella Swan?

-Yo bailaba Ballet porque a mi madre le encantaba, su sueño era ser bailarina así que quiso cumplirlos conmigo-me mordí el labio ¿estaba hablando de mas? No importa…-estaba a punto de ir al extranjero, con fama, dinero, y demás y siendo muy joven pero renuncie, mi familia también se molesto y tuve que mudarme, Alice me veía de vez en cuando-sonreí al recordar a mi hermana pequeña escabulléndose de mis padres para verme-después empecé a trabajar en una academia de ballet, enseñaba y estaba tranquila, pero después tuve que renunciar porque me encontraron los medios y mi madre seguía molestando con mi estrellato…-

-vaya… creo que ambos tenemos problemas con la familia y así que tengo una vecina famosa, nunca lo imagine-

-no lo soy tanto… y por lo menos tú tienes tregua con tu familia-

-tregua no es aceptación-me dijo y sirvió lo último de la botella en nuestras copas

-¡por la libertad!-brindamos los dos y bebimos en silencio, no sé cómo… ni porque… pero solo soy consciente de que pronto estábamos recargados hombro con hombro… como buenos amigos, en un silencio cálido y agradable

-hueles bien… a frutas-dijo con voz ronca, creo que no soy la única que bebió de más…

-es mi Shampoo-respondí y le acerque mi cabello a la nariz

-me agrada-

- tú también hueles bien a… frescura…-el rio y yo le seguí

-¿Por qué no quieres casarte?-pregunto de pronto

-no es el que me atrae-¡Bravo Bella nuevamente vas a decir todo!

-¿y quién te atrae?-me pregunto acercándose a mi ¡aun más!

-tú…-

-¿Yo…?-pregunto muy bajito y yo me puse roja

-¿tú… tienes más vino?-

-¿vino? Claro… -se levanto y tambaleo un poco, me levante y yo casi me caigo

-creo que ya bebimos mucho, no creo que debamos…-

-solo un poco más ¿sí?-hice un puchero y el rio

-ok solo un poco-bajamos en fila india caminando chueco hasta la cocina

Abrió varias alacenas y después me dijo

-creo que era la ultima

-¿estás seguro?

-solo tengo… con el que hago los postres…-me dijo subiendo los hombros, tomando una botella

-eso basta, tráelo...-lo tome de la mano y nos sentamos en el suelo junto al sofá, empezamos a beber nuevamente

-esto sabe bueno-

-solo lo uso para postres, es dulce- me dijo mientras llevaba la copa a sus labios… y de pronto no sé que me llevo a hacerlo… pero estaba inclinándome hacia el

-¿Qué haces?-me pregunto mientras también se me acercaba

-besarte-dije y me ataco con sus labios

-esto no está bien-dijo entre besos

-pero sabe bien-respondí

-de eso no hay duda-me dijo y sentí que empezaba a reír, y me separe

-¿de qué te ríes?

-de que estoy besando a mi loca vecina-yo empecé a reír y ahora me vio raro

-y yo estoy besando a mi neurótico vecino-reímos juntos hasta que oímos ruido de que un auto se estacionaba frente a la casa ¡SU PRIMO!

-¡JASPER!-grito y se levanto de golpe de manera cómica, al parecer él veía doble como yo porque se tallo varias veces los ojos.

-será mejor que subamos-dijo y me tomo la mano, y con la otra llevo la botella, mientras yo llevaba las copas

-shhh no hagas ruido-dije y subimos tropezando a su habitación, ya dentro puso en seguro y yo corrí a su cama (no pregunten porque pero corrí ahí)

-¿Edward estas en casa?-pregunto la voz mientras se oían pasos en nuestra dirección

-si… eh… ¿¿estoy descansando??- tuve que tapar mi boca para no reír de sus expresiones

-¿Edward? ¿Bebiste?

-n..oooo…-respondió y se vio una sombra debajo de la puerta

-¿estás bien?

-si… ehh será mej…or… que … me duerma..-

-ok descansa, yo saldré… con unos amigos y regreso-dijo y se escucharon pasos ni Edward ni yo nos movimos por un buen rato….

Después se cerró la puerta y se escucho como se alejo un auto

-eso estuvo cerca

-muy cerca- admitió mientras se recostaba a mi lado

-¿en que estábamos?-pregunte con inocencia

-creo que…-y puso sus labios en los míos

Y así seguimos besándonos

Una y otra

Y otra vez

La pasión ya era demasiada…

La sesión de besos se intensificaba cada segundo

Hasta que…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados…

Y ese momento fue único porque no había gatos perdidos, miradas duras, quejas o reclamos… solo era Bella y Edward…

No sé cuanto paso, solo sé que estaba muy oscuro y la cabeza me dolía, ohh y tenía unos brazos rodeando mi cintura…

Que buen sueño… ¿sueño? Abrí los ojos de golpe y ahí estaba mi Edward…

Mi sueño…

-¿Edward?-lo moví

-¿Edward?-le llame y nada

-¡EDWARD!-dije más fuerte y el solo apretó los ojos

-no quiero ir, no quiero…-

-¿Edward?

-¿eh? ¿Qué?-se tallo los ojos

-¿Bella?-dijo y se apretó la cabeza

-la misma-le sonreí

-creo que bebimos mucho-dijo y reí

-¿crees?- el saco la lengua como niño y se recostó

-será mejor que vaya a casa

-si quieres quédate… es tarde-ofreció y lo pensé pero no podía aceptar o no detendría la cabecilla mal pensada de mi hermana

-gracias pero iré a casa-los dos nos levantamos y caminamos en silencio, no queríamos despertar a Jasper…

Ya en la puerta nos miramos

-gracias por todo… por ayudarme a escapar

-no fue nada… gracias a ti por tu compañía-sonreí como respuesta y camine a casa, a mitad de camino voltee y vi que me observaba, corrí y lo bese, el se hizo para atrás como si fuera a caerse

-¿estás bien?

-si eso creo… solo olvide respirar-empecé a reír

-¿Qué hare contigo?-dije riendo-hace unas horas te beso y me atacas… y ahora estas a punto de desmayarte

-¿es mi habilidad para besar?-pregunte cómicamente

-no voy a desmayarme, estoy bien- se defendió

-creo que soy buena besando-

-no subiré tu ego-refunfuño y sonreí

-… y ya en conclusión ¿somos amigos?-pregunte

-amigos…-meditó

-¿o no?

-supongo que podemos intentarlo…-respondió…

-pero eso no cambia que eres mi loca vecina… y no olvido que atentaste contra la vida de mi volvo-dijo y yo lo fulmine con la mirada iba a gritarle un par de cosas pero el hablo primero-… pero me agradas Swan

-tampoco cambia que tu eres mi engreído y voluble vecino, pero también me agradas-dije sincera mientras caminaba a casa

-nos vemos-dijimos los dos y reímos, y entonces lo observe bien por primera vez, era un ángel…

En ese instante decidí, basta de jugar como niños, basta de maldades, y sobre todo basta de la farsa de Mike… quería ganarme su corazón… pero no provocando celos…

Estaba parada en la puerta a punto de abrir cuando oí esa voz, que hizo tambalear mi confianza pero no la elimino

-¡Edward!-era una mujer rubia y alta como una modelo, y corría hacia él con los brazos extendidos muy emocionada ¿a estas hora una visita?

Seguro es su hermana…

Pero si él es hijo único… me respondí internamente, volví mi vista a la escena y lo que vi derrumbo mi determinación de conquista…

Edward la recibía en brazos, ella se le colgó del cuello y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire antes de fundirse en un abrazo y ella estampo sus labios en los de él… en los mismos labios que yo bese antes…

¡TONTA! ¡Soy una tonta!

Entre y cerré la puerta de golpe…

Más le vale que mañana no encuentre su auto en mi entrada o no respondo y espero que pode sus arbustos porque las ramas pasan a mi propiedad… y ojala salga temprano porque mañana mi cachorro estará suelto…

Y más le vale que…

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo? Espero leer sus opiniones, todas son importantes, disculpen la tardanza pero salí de vacaciones de improviso (por mi cumple que fue a principios de mes) así que por demorar tanto les ofrezco una disculpa, y gracias porque a pesar de mis demoras, siguen leyendo y echándome muchas porras que me animan a escribir… ¿me ayudan con sus reviews? Ya no prometo nada pero tratare de no demorar mucho esta vez… **

**¿Creen que rebasemos el número de reviews del capítulo pasado? ¡Espero que sí! ¿Me ayudan a pasar la marca? =D **

***Con cariño Eli***


	17. Chapter 17

_**Personajes de S. Meyer.**_

_**Capitulo nuevo!! Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews, los del capítulo pasado fueron menos : ( **_

_**Este capítulo tal vez no es tan cómico pero es uno de mis favoritos =D al igual que el siguiente, espero que les guste y déjenme sus impresiones =D**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a:**_

Nonblondes, Polita, flowersswan, Prinzeziitha Cullen, Rosa Cullen, MERYSUN, Romulus Marvelous, Nanu Ec, Piita Masen, ch_nita, lucy_cullen, Camile Cullen, Marie Cullen, MINICULLEN, cullenSita94, nagisaamaryaal, Cath Cullen, nessi-hale, Joslin Weasley, Edward's wife, ALICE CULLEN –LUISA-, Alice W. Cullen, angelic-layer, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, ale casali, Carmen Cullen 116, fabi, nagisa-chan, Meeli, Rei Hino Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, sangrycullen, alice. _**¡Gracias por tomar se el tiempo de comentar! Espero que me digan que les parece este nuevo episodio ¿ok?**_

BELLA POV

Rubia tonta…

Vecino arrogante, y estúpido…

Sexy, rompecorazones… mi amor platónico…

-¿Bella? Si sigues presionando tanto ese vaso lo romperás…

-¿eh?-mire el vaso y note que mi coraje estaba a punto de desquiciarme

-¿Qué sucede Bella?

-nada… eso sucede… nada-sin más subí a mi habitación, me senté junto a la ventana y mire al otro lado

-ERES UN TONTO-grite al otro lado, seguí mirando hasta que vi a la rubia salir corriendo a recibir a un sujeto.

El sujeto llego y la abrazo… y ¿beso? Puse atención a su conversación

-_¡Amor!_

_-Tanya te extrañe_

_-yo igual, pero ven entra Edward no está… hay que aprovechar._

Oh mi dios… ¡lo engaña! ¡Y en su propia casa!

Edward POV

Estaba en el trabajo terminando los postres que necesitaban hornearse cuando entro Jasper

-¿y entonces cuanto tiempo se quedara Tanya?

-no lo sé, no hemos hablado de eso, seguramente una semana…

-¿ya la extrañabas?

-si... ¿y tú?

-también, desde su boda no la veía

-yo solo la vi una vez… pero sigue igualita-

-creo que es la felicidad, seguramente evita arrugas-dijo Jasper mirándose en un sartén

-¿nunca pensaste ser actor?

-¿crees que tengo madera? Un poco más de dinero no está de más-dijo y empecé a reír

-y… ¿con quién saliste anoche, Jasper?-el dejo de reírse y se puso serio

-¿yo?

-¿hay otro Jasper?-pregunte serio aunque me mataba de risa su expresión

-ohh pues salí con una amiga, me voy estoy terminando la sopa-dijo rápido y salió corriendo, me hizo reír aun más. Cuando termino nuestro turno, salimos al auto (no hay que contaminar =D) Encendí el motor y tome el camino a casa.

-¿y celebrabas algo ayer?-preguntó y recordé la hermosa noche… ¿o a la hermosa compañía?

-no, nada en especial-mentí

-pues para no festejar nada estabas muy alegre-dijo y le di un golpe amistoso en el hombro a la vez que bajaba la velocidad para estacionarme frente a casa. Antes de apagar el motor vi salir corriendo a Tanya, apenas baje del auto y ya estaba dándome un abrazo y un beso ligero en los labios… después sin más se bajo y corrió para abrazar y darle un beso a Jasper…

Jasper la abrazo mientras le decía cuanto la extraño, y de pronto se quedo serio viendo a la casa de junto… y ahí en la entrada estaba Alice con su "mascota"

¿Qué le…? Ohh creo que entiendo…

Mire riendo a Jasper y el estaba sonrojado…

¡QUIEN LO DIRIA! ¡El gran Jasper…!

-¿estás bien Jasper?-pregunto Tanya

-ohh si bien-volteo a otro lado, yo mientras miraba a la vecina, se veía molesto… Jasper tendría que dar un par de explicaciones y no solo a ella ¬¬

Estaba pensando en cómo emboscarlo para jugar un poco con sus nervios cuando sucedió…

Todo fue muy rápido.

Bella corrió hacia nosotros gritando

-¡Ella te engaña! Lo he visto-señalo a Tanya, quien tenía una mirada entre incredulidad y risa… yo regrese a mi mirada a Bella quien respiraba agitada, seguro por la carrera y su mirada estaba llena de coraje y ¿tristeza?… estaba por dar un paso hacia ella, quería explicarle… necesitaba explicarle…

De pronto Alice dio un grito señalando a algo que no vi en dirección de Bella, porque al momento de señalar, soltó la correa de la bestia ¿Por qué a mí? Parece que me detecto… olio mi miedo y vi en cámara lenta como corría en mi dirección y yo también emprendí carrera

¿Por qué no morder a otro? Mi carne es seca ¡no tengo sabor!

-¡MAX!-grito al parecer Alice

-¡Edward no corras, solo provocas que te persiga!-grito Bella pero no me importaba yo solo quería salvar mi pellejo y alejarme de la bestia

Corrí más y más rápido y sentí que el perro iba acercándose

Vi mi vida pasar por mis ojos, hasta que sentí un empujón y caí en el pasto del ¿parque? Y una bestia empezó a jalar mi playera y lamerme las orejas ¡guag! Perro asqueroso…

BELLA POV

Alice había salido a pasear al perro mientras yo trataba de calmar mis ideas

¿Cómo es posible que lo engañe? El es tan sexy…

Pero ayer el me dijo que no tenia novia… ¿amante?

No sé cuando me quede dormida, ni cuanto dormí, solo sé que de repente sentí una mirada fuerte en mí…

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba…

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Mike? ¿Qué diablos haces acá?

-Hola mi vidita, Alice me dijo que podía esperar a que despertaras

-¿te dejo en mi habitación?

-en realidad en la sala, pero cuando oí tu voz…

-¿mi voz?

-sí, creo que-me miro dudoso y se puso rojo-soñabas conmigo

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-dijiste "lo amo tanto" "es tan guapo" "¿Por qué lo amo tanto"- Engreído ¿Qué te hace pensar que era de ti, de quien hablaba? Si tan solo supiera que era Edward el que estaba en mi sueño…

Trate de despejar mi mente, y me levante

-Sera mejor que hablemos abajo- sería mejor hablar de una vez… cuando íbamos bajando note que alguien estaba en la puerta con un perro, Alice. Baje un par de escalones más y note que miraba fijamente al otro lado, seguí su mirada por la ventana más cercana y lo vi

Abrazando y besando a la que lo engaña, sentí un dolor en el pecho, pero tenía que decirle…

El tenía que saber la verdad de su "rubiecita"

Camine a la puerta hasta donde estaba Alice y alcance a oír

-¡Rubia del mal!-seguí su mirada y vi que ahora besaba a Jasper, me quede paralizada ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un club? Sacudí mi cabeza y tome todo mi valor, no vi si quiera si Alice o Mike me seguían, corrí ante Edward y dije con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Ella te engaña! Lo he visto-lo admito no elegí las mejores palabras y señalar al acusado es de niños, pero no pude evitarlo, mi dedo señalaba a Tanya a la vez que trataba de calmar mis respiraciones…

Entonces todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alice me miro y grito, seguí su mirada y vi lo que le hizo gritar

-¡Pero qué…!-no termine mi frase porque ahora solo podía ver a Max corriendo tras Edward

Oh no

-¡MAX!-le grito Alice pero el perro no parecía interesarse en detenerse…

-¡Edward no corras, solo provocas que te persiga!-grite para evitar que se lastimara pero no me hizo caso al contrario corrió más rápido, yo no pude más y olvide todo y a todos, ahora solo importaba ayudarlo…

Corrí tras el… Mis piernas empezaban a quejarse, sentí que ya no podría correr más, estábamos ya en el parque cuando Max salto sobre él, y lo tiro

-¡QUITATE!-gritaba mientras trataba de levantarse pero el peso del perro no se lo permitía

-¡MAX! ¡Ven acá!-llame al perro y me hizo caso de inmediato, le tome la correa y lo pegue a mi cuerpo, Edward poco a poco fue poniéndose de pie… se veía en su rostro el miedo y el cansancio de la carrera

-todo está bien, lo tengo muy bien agarrado- Edward se tambaleo un poco y con una de mis manos le ayude a mantener el equilibrio…

-¿te sientes bien?-le pregunte pero el solo veía a Max

-el solo quería jugar-acaricie la cabeza del cachorro y Edward se quedo muy quieto, voltee a verlo y tenía una mirada de nostalgia y sorpresa

-Con que eso era lo que provoco la reacción de Alice…- y entonces regrese a la realidad… y a mi pequeño problema…

-no solo sorprendió a Alice-dije bajito y el rio amargamente

-lo sé, a mí también me ha sorprendido… -dijo también en un susurro y dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar

-¡ESPERA!-grite pero él no parecía detenerse…

-¡SI NO TE DETIENES, SOLTARE A MAX!-grite y el paro en seco.

-no te atreverías-me vio fijamente-¿oh si?

-¿quieres probar?-le dije sonriendo para hacerlo reír, bien sabía que no podría hacer algo para lastimarlo, pero el solo suspiro, tristemente

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto? ¿bueno, malo, regular? Espero que me comenten que les pareció!! Y que reciba muchos reviews así me animo a escribir más!! =D=D Superemos la marca de reviews!! =D ¿me ayudan?**_

_***con cariño Eli***_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Disculpen la tardanza pero he tenido muchos conflictos como mi servidor de internet ¿alguien sugiere algún proveedor? En fin, además tuve que inscribirme a la universidad y hacer miles de trámites que me dejaron exhausta y fuera de creatividad… lo lamento de verdad!! **

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Polita, MERYSUN, ALICE CULLEN-LUISA, Rosa Cullen Facinelli, alice paola, Prinzeziitha Cullen, mandy, Fabiola 488, Ana-bello-cullen, Meriba, Gabriela Cullen, Romulus Marvelous, angelrpr, , Yerapotter Alecullen, Joa19, JosCW, Carmen Cullen 116, cullenSitta94, Marie Cullen, Piita Masen, mitzukii, ale casali,veronia paola Rei Hino Cullen. **¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar mi trabajo! ¡Todos sus comentarios son tomados en cuenta, leídos a conciencia y SON MUY VALORADOS! Espero contar con sus reviews para este nuevo capítulo!!**** Si alguien me llegara a faltar no es a propósito, díganme y lo corregiré de inmediato ¿ok?**

**El capitulo pasado tuvo menos reviews : ( creen que recibamos un poquito más en este?? =D ¿me ayudan?? Ya saben que sus reviews son el motor de la historia!! =D **

**Les comento, se que el capitulo pasado fue corto (este lo compensa :P) y estaba algo flojo pero aun así es uno de mis favoritos =D se preguntaran ¿Por qué? y es porque sin ese incidente y confusión… no podían llegar a este nuevo nivel pero no cuento más les dejo el capítulo!! **

BELLA POV

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Dónde quedo el Edward caballeroso?

-Perdone señorita asesina-volvos ¿Qué desea?

-¡Que te sucede!-solté un poco la correa de Max y el retrocedió

-¡SUJETA BIEN A ESA BESTIA!

-¿asustado Cullen?

-¿Qué deseas Bella Swan?

-Quiero explicarte todo, lo de tu novia… lo de-señale mi mano y el anillo brillante que por magia aprecio en mi dedo-necesito explicarte

-no tienes porque explicar que te vas a casar, creo que se las razones, no puedes vivir sin él…-lo corte

-¡no me voy a casar! No sé ni cómo llego ese anillo ahí-entonces todo hizo click Mike en mi habitación, con cara de tonto… ¡maldito!

-pues te explicare como llega un anillo de compromiso a un dedo… primero alguien debe proponerlo en este caso como se llama ¿Mike? y después ¡SE DEBE ACEPTAR! En este caso ¡TÚ DEBES ACEPTAR! -

-Mike lo puso mientras dormía, yo no planeo casarme, te lo dije ayer-

-¿y debo creer que eres sincera?-pregunto sarcástico

-yo si fui sincera, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti

-fui sincero desde el principio

-¿ah sí? ¡DIJISTE QUE NO TENIAS NOVIA!

-NO TENGO-

-no juegues conmigo, no niegues a la rubia-el estallo en risas

-¡AHORA BURLATE!-se acerco un poco, lo que permitió Max

-¿Por qué crees que es mi novia?-me sonrió

-ayer cuando iba a casa, tú la abrazaste y ella te dio un beso en los labios

-un beso en los labios… si lo recuerdo-dijo levantando las cejas sonriendo

-no te hagas tonto, la besaste, cuando apenas tu y yo… nos besamos-dije lo ultimo muy bajito pero aun así escucho

-Creo que tengo que explicarte-tomo mi mano y me jalo

-¿Qué haces?-siguió jalando mi mano rumbo al parque

-solo sujeta bien a esa bestia-dijo serio y siguió caminando y yo deje que me guiara

Pronto llegamos a la sombra de un gran árbol

-siéntate-me pidió y le hice caso, Max se recostó a mi lado y Edward se sentó algo lejos, lamentablemente

-¿y bien?

-Tanya es como mi hermana, crecimos juntos, ese beso fue un saludo fraternal-¿fraternal? Fruncí el ceño

-Bella solo fue un saludo

-¿Cómo puedo saber eso?

-porque a ti te he besado de diferente manera…-se sonrojo y yo lo imite-Tanya está casada, Jasper y yo no la veíamos desde hace un año, justo desde el día de su boda, ella está felizmente casada, créeme, no te mentí-me puse más roja

-sentí celos-dije sin pensar ¡BIEN BELLA! Seguro ahora empieza a reír a carcajadas, pero no solo estiro su mano y tomo la mía, la acaricio y apretó, después movió el anillo que aun seguía en mi dedo

-yo también sentí celos-tomo mi mano y la levanto, para admirar el anillo

-yo también fui sincera, yo no quiero casarme, al menos no con Mike-retire mi mano de la suya y quite el estorboso anillo

-tengo que devolverlo-él se acerco más a mi

-no quiero que sientas celos-me beso en la mano y yo sin pensarlo lo jale del cuello y lo bese apasionadamente, hasta que sentí algo peludo entre nosotros ¡MAX!, apenas lo pensé Edward se separo y levanto de un brinco

-no te hará nada, es solo un cachorro-dije riendo

-es una bestia, seguramente el se comió a mi gatito-dijo como un niño pequeño.

-ahh lo del gato, ehh creo que tengo algo que decirte-aleje un poco a Max y yo me acerque

-yo…-el me miro curioso-tu gato, tu gato peludo, el que entro a mi cocina, el y yo no éramos muy compatibles…-dije aminorando los detalles

-¿y?

-el y yo…-respire profundo y cuando iba decir la verdad oí esa voz…

-¡Bella! Te he estado buscando ¿estás bien?

-Mike… estoy bien-mire a Edward pero el ya no tenía esa chispa en los ojos

-¿hermano estas bien?-le pregunto a Edward pero… ¿hermano? ¿Desde cuándo le llama así?

-estoy bien-dijo Edward secamente, después vio las manos de Mike que estaban en mi cintura acercándome a el

-será mejor que regrese a Casa-dijo Edward y empezó a caminar

-¡EDWARD! Vamos juntos a casa…-el sonrió y dijo

-no caminare junto a él-señalo a Max que ahora era sostenido por Mike ¿junto a quien no quería ir?

-Mike puede adelantarse, lo menos que puedo hacer es acompañarte a casa… el llevara a Max-

-no es necesario, puedo caminar solo-Mike se acerco y se llevo a Max

-puedo adelantarme con Max, descuida-Edward lo detuvo

-ve con tu novia-sin más Edward empezó a correr

-creo que sigue nervioso-dijo Mike mientras tomaba mi mano y notaba la ausencia del anillo

-Mike tenemos que hablar

-lo sé Bella, lo sé…- suspiro y fuimos a sentarnos al mismo árbol que antes compartí con Edward

-se que lo que hice estuvo mal, no debí poner el anillo así por así, o entrar a tu habitación o presionarte para que te cases conmigo, ni siquiera debí presionarte para que salieras conmigo…-dijo en un suspiro y yo me quede con la boca abierta

-déjame ganarme tu cariño, dame tiempo, por favor Bella, si quieres empecemos desde amigos-

-Mike yo…-me tomo la mano

-por favor, es mas déjame pelear contra todos los contrincantes, sé que los hay…- ¿los hay? Solo puedo estar segura de uno… Edward Cullen, el sexy, adorable y hermoso vecino.

-Mike yo… no estoy segura-

-¿Bella Swan quieres ser mi amiga?-me extendió la mano y la tome

-empecemos de cero Bella-sonreí y le deje el anillo en su mano

-está bien Mike, pero al ser solo amigos creo que será mejor que tengas esto-el asintió y guardo el anillo en su bolsillo, mientras yo me levantaba

-será mejor que vayamos a casa-Mike se levanto también y empezamos a caminar, sostuve un poco la correa de Max, mientras Mike se sacudía el pasto y en ese momento Max escogió estirar las patas y se puso a correr

-¡PARA!-gritaba al perro que corría y corría llevándome como papalote, detrás de nosotros corría Mike y a su vez gritaba ¡detente Max! Pero el perro estaba lejos de obedecer…

Y así un trayecto de unos 10 minutos se hizo en 5… Max corriendo y yo volando…

Edward tiene razón, Max es una bestia….

EDWARD POV

Llegue a casa corriendo, ya no había nadie afuera, seguro se cansaron de esperar para saber si el perro me había devorado, o si Bella había llegado al desastre.

-Bella… espero que aproveches esta oportunidad y hables con ese noviecillo tuyo…-dije bajito y entre a la casa sin perder de vista la calle, quería ver cuando llegara,

Espere unos 15 minutos hasta que oí su voz…

-¡MAX!-gritaba, preste más atención y entonces vi a Bella ser arrastrada por su "cachorro" tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta, para salir a recibirla pero me detuve cuando vi que Mike llegaba a su lado, la tomaba por la cintura y la abrazaba, mientras ella estallaba en carcajadas

¡QUE DEMONIOS!

¿De qué me perdí? Bella soltó la correa de Max mientras ahogaba sus risas en el pecho de su novio y yo ya no podía con los celos, gire la perilla rápidamente y en ese instante Mike se separo para perseguir a Max que ahora corría como loco en su jardín, Bella se quedo frente a mi casa riendo.

-¡CREI QUE ACORDAMOS QUE ESA BESTIA ESTARIA DOMADA!-grite con toda la furia provocada por los celos…

-¿Edward? ¿Qué te pasa?-retrocedí y le di la espalda, no podía dejarme embrujar de nuevo por su mirada

_Recuerda Edward, estas molesto._

_Estas molesto._

Sin voltear volví a gritar

-¡Quiero a esa bestia muy lejos de mi casa, vecina!- acelere mis pasos, y estaba por entrar cuando un brazo me hizo girarme

-¿vuelves a tu fachada de vecino odioso?

-Solo quiero paz en mi casa-dije serio

-Con que regresamos a los jueguitos ¡INFANTILES!-grito y yo reí

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Hasta cuando tengo que soportar tus juegos?-preguntó

-¡¡Seguiremos jugando hasta que te enamores de mi!!- voltee y entre a mi casa sin decir más, cerré con fuerza y me recargue en la puerta

¿Qué hice?

Bien, acabo de cometer la peor estupidez de mi vida…

Me he confesado con Bella Swan…

BELLA POV

Y Vamos de nuevo, yo Bella Swan persigo a mi vecino para seguir discutiendo ¿Por qué lo hago? Es simple… me agrada discutir con él, se ve tan tierno molesto…

_¡Basta Bella! Tú estas molesta…_

_Estoy molesta… Estoy molesta…_

-¿vuelves a tu fachada de vecino odioso?-le grite fingiendo coraje

-Solo quiero paz en mi casa-dijo serio, aunque su mirada reflejaba otra cosa ¿diversión?

-Con que regresamos a los jueguitos ¡INFANTILES!-grite y el solo rio, eso de verdad me irrito… estaba dispuesta a soportar uno que otro berrinche mientras fuéramos vecinos ¿pero que se ría de mi? Eso sí que no…

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Hasta cuando tengo que soportar tus juegos?-le pregunte ahora si ya molesta

-¡¡Seguiremos jugando hasta que te enamores de mi!!- ¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien? Me quede estática, el se metió a su casa con la cara como un vampiro…

… hasta que te enamores de mí…

Repetía mi cabeza una y otra vez esas palabras…

… hasta que te enamores de mí…

No tienes que hacer mucho Edward… estoy a un paso de enamorarme de ti, si es que no lo estoy ya…

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, entonces respire hondo y seguí el juego

-¡ENTONCES SERA MEJOR QUE PODES ESAS RAMAS QUE DAN A MI CASA O NO RESPONDO! –grite tratando de no reír, hice mucho ruido para avisar que me iba pero solo me aleje un par de pasos, así que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír una risita al otro lado de la puerta… y unas claras palabras

-Bella… serás mi perdición- sonreí y ahora si fui a casa…

Yo también jugare Edward, hasta que te enamores de mí…

**HISTORIA EXTRA. Hasta acá llegaba el capitulo, pero leyendo los reviews, varios pedían un poco de Alice &Jasper y acá esta, como un extra por la tardanza!!! Espero que les guste.**

ALICE POV

Mike emprendió carrera detrás de Bella quien a su vez salió corriendo tras Max, quien iba tras Edward…

Escena de película… me quede viendo el camino por donde todos salieron hasta que alguien se aclaro la garganta.

Jasper… el infiel Jasper ¿infiel? El y yo no somos nada… así que no tengo que sentir celos, sin decir más me encamine a la casa

-¿A dónde cree que va señorita?

-a casa-agrande mis pasos pero aun así en un parpadeo el estaba frente a mi

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Quítate de mi camino!

-¿estás enojada?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-no lo sé, pero espero que tú me lo expliques-

-¿vas besando a todas las rubias que se te cruzan?

-no a todas-dijo riendo y yo me moleste más, junte todas mis fuerzas y pise su pie con fuerza

-¡AW! ¿Qué fue eso?

-¡descarado!

-¡hey Alice! Lo que quiero decir es que solo saludaba a Tanya-

-¿con un beso en los labios?

-es como nuestra Hermana, es un saludo fraternal-

-¿debo creerte?

-pues si… porque si la hubiera besado solo porque si y no por saludarla, hubiera sido así-me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso en los labios con pasión y fuerza y no pude resistirme

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, solo sé que necesitaba respirar… el también porque al separarnos, entrecortadamente el me dijo

-¿ahora ves las diferencias?-

-yo… no me quedo muy claro, ¿me muestras de nuevo?-dije con inocencia

-con gusto-dijo y volvimos a besarnos hasta que oímos unas risitas

Nos separamos y ahí frente a nosotros estaba la rubia con un hombre de cabello oscuro

-Soy Tanya-me extendió la mano y la apreté para saludarla

-Soy Alice-me presente y sonreí ya con tranquilidad…

-el es mi esposo Tony-salude a su esposo y Jasper solo reía

-A que no crees esto, Alice estaba celosa de ti-dijo Jasper y me puse como tomate… Tanya y Tony sonrieron y pronto pasaron a otros temas… platicamos un par de minutos hasta que decidí invitarles a tomar algo

-entremos, les invito una taza de café ¿Qué dicen?

-encantados ¿verdad amor?-Tanya pregunto a su esposo mientras le besaba la mejilla

-por supuesto-respondió mientras le tomaba la mano

Que tierna pareja… me quede observándolos hasta que sentí una mano cálida en la mía…

-¿vamos?-asentí y caminamos a mi casa

Ya en la cocina, Jasper insistió en el preparar el café, no debatí y lo deje mientras conversábamos los 4…

Una vez que termino de servir y se sentó a mi lado oímos ladridos…

-¡Max!-grite y me levante para ver por la ventana como Mike sujetaba a Bella, y Max corría como loco a nuestro jardín, parecía un torbellino… después vi que Mike trataba de atraparlo y cuando lo logro lo llevo atrás…

-ese cachorro sí que tiene energía-dijo Jasper a mi lado, todos rieron, íbamos a seguir bebiendo café tranquilamente hasta que oí la voz de Edward y Bella, volvimos a la ventana, y los cuatro pusimos mucha atención a la función de hoy…

-bien ahí va… la cereza del pastel en el acto de hoy-dijo Jasper riendo y todos lo seguimos hasta que oímos

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Hasta cuando tengo que soportar tus juegos?- ahhh mi hermana… siempre con su carácter explosivo

-¡¡Seguiremos jugando hasta que te enamores de mi!!- ¿Qué? Abrí muy bien los ojos y mire a los demás que estaban igual de impactados hasta que Tanya dijo

-¡Wow! Eso no me lo esperaba de Edward-volvimos la vista a la casa de junto y vi que Bella estaba como estatua…

-y creo que mi hermana tampoco…-admití

-¡ENTONCES SERA MEJOR QUE PODES ESAS RAMAS QUE DAN A MI CASA O NO RESPONDO!-grito fuerte pero con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-¡que infantiles! ¿Tanto les cuesta lanzarse a los brazos del otro? -dijo Jasper y todos reímos… hasta que oímos a Bella en la entrada

-¡ya viene!-dijo Tanya y todos regresamos a nuestros lugares con expresiones neutrales… acá no paso nada, nadie vi la declaración de amor…

Trate de calmarme y seguir como si nada, pero era casi imposible… Jasper temblaba por soportar la risa

-¡ya cálmate! O se dará cuenta que estábamos oyendo- siseo Tanya y en eso oímos a Bella platicar con ¿Mike?

-¿Habrá escuchado?-pregunto Tony y todos teníamos la misma expresión neutral en el rostro, ¿habrá escuchado?

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto? ¿bueno, malo, regular? Espero que me comenten que les pareció!! Y que reciba muchos reviews así me animo a escribir más!! =D=D Superemos la marca de reviews!! =D ¿me ayudan?**_

_**PD. Sombras del amor está ya lista, solo estoy revisando ortografía, en un par de horas estará arriba!! =D espero que también se den una vuelta por allá cuando este lista =D**_

_***con cariño Eli***_


	19. Chapter 19

**Personajes de S. Meyer.**

**Hola!! Nuevo capítulo!! **

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

_Angelrpr, Inmans, PRISGPE, n_n, lucy_cullen, fabi, Rosa Cullen Facinelli, Edward's wife, cullenSita94, mitzukii, FrannCullen, Gabriela Cullen, Nanu Ec, MeliiCullen, MERYSUN, Piita Masen, Romulus Marvelous, JosCW, ale casali, Sanya, lils Cullen, Bastet02, Joa19, Carmen Cullen 116, aleyu, Tali, Ale-CullenSwan, Nonita, _.

**¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar mi trabajo! ¡Todos sus comentarios son tomados en cuenta, leídos a conciencia y SON MUY VALORADOS! Espero contar con sus reviews para este nuevo capítulo!!**** Si alguien me llegara a faltar no es a propósito, díganme y lo corregiré de inmediato ¿ok?**

**El capitulo pasado tuvo menos reviews : ( creen que recibamos un poquito más en este?? =D ¿me ayudan?? Ya saben que sus reviews son el motor de la historia!! =D **

BELLA POV

Con una sonrisa tonta camine a mi casa, extrañamente me sentía feliz…

Lo que no recordaba es que ya adentro estaba Mike esperando con un moretón en la mejilla

-Max es una bestia-me dijo serio lo mismo que Edward y no pude evitar reír

_Edward _

_Mi Edward_

-no es gracioso, duele-le di una caricia en la mejilla y el tomo mi mano

Ay no… di malas señales…

-Mike yo… ¿somos amigos no?-el rio

-sí, somos amigos y por eso debo ser sincero-se acerco a mí y yo temblé-oí lo de Edward-ay nooo-y lo entiendo, lo respeto y quiero ayudarte-

-¿Qué?

-Bella, solo necesitan un empujoncito, y yo te ayudare, aunque si le confiesas que tu…-tape su boca con mi mano

-no te atrevas a decirlo, yo jamás daré el primer paso, el debe hacerlo-el me miro gracioso

-si esperaba esa respuesta y creo que podemos presionarlo un poco

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Bella ¿no te diste cuenta? Te confeso que siente algo por ti, solo por que se sintió acorralado por los celos- al parecer a Mike le dio orgullo que Mi Edward sintiera celos de él, porque sonrió como tonto

-¿Qué? El nunca dijo que estuviera enamorado de mí…-

-está a un paso, lo sé-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-se nota Bella, si fueras un poco observadora te darías cuenta que está cayendo poco a poco-Me quede sin palabras

¿Estaba hablando del mismo Edward? Y una duda mayor era ¿Estaba hablando con el mismo obsesivo Mike Newton que conozco?

Sacudí mi cabeza y saque las dudas superficiales

-¿quieres decir que puede enamorarse mi?

-Igual que tu de el

-¿Hay truco detrás de tu propuesta?

-Bella, estoy consciente y no hay truco detrás de mi ayuda, entendí mi lugar y solo a cambio quiero pedir algo…-dudo y me tense ¿Qué diablos podría pedir? ¿Qué me casara con él? Mi propia idea me hizo sentir escalofríos

-¿Qué es?

-no le digas aun a mi madre o se volverá loca e insoportable-no pude evitar reír y extendí mi mano

-es un trato socio-el apretó mi mano, pero no la soltó cuando iba a preguntar la razón me guiño un ojo y caminamos a la cocina.

Y dentro encontré la razón

La rubia infiel. O la "amiga" o lo que sea.

En términos simples era solo mi rival.

-¡Bella! Por fin te conozco me han hablado mucho de ti

-no puedo decir lo mismo-ella se sonrojo y yo seguí-te presento a mi novio Mike-Alice casi se ahoga con su café, Jasper me veía extraño y los otros dos tenían una sonrisa tonta

-mucho gusto Mike-lo saludaron y siguieron con las presentaciones y comentarios…

Yo mientras fui a la ventana y mire al otro lado, tome un vaso y lo llene de agua mientras esperaba encontrarme con esos lindos ojos, pero no estaban…

Muéstrate…

Muéstrate…

EDWARD POV

Serás mi perdición Bella Swan… mejor dicho ya eres mi perdición.

Me deje resbalar en la puerta y ahí quede sentado, seguramente con una sonrisa tonta que nada me podía borrar.

No sé cuanto paso, solo sé que de pronto Jasper y Tanya gritaban

-¡Déjanos entrar!-

-¡pues entren!-les respondí mientras me tapaba los oídos para amortiguar sus gritos

-¡quítate de la puerta!-y entonces caí en cuenta yo impedía la entrada

¡Bella Swan me trae loco!

-¿Estás bien Edward? -Jasper pregunto con burla mientras yo solo los miraba

-claro que estoy bien ahora si me disculpan tengo que dormir temprano mañana trabajo-salí corriendo a mi habitación esperando que esos ojos chocolates me miraran, pero no estaban ahí… suspire resignado, me senté en el sofá y de pronto escuche pasos

-¿sabrá que mañana es su día de descanso?-dijo Tanya

-creo que Bella le hizo olvidar ese pequeño detalle-agrego Jasper y yo solo oculte mi cabeza entre mis manos, respire profundamente y grite

-¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡Se que mañana es mi día de descanso!-lance un cojín a la puerta pero solo conseguí que los demás estallaran en risas.

Al otro día me desperté algo tarde y con dolor de cuello por dormir en el sofá. Baje y todo estaba vacío, me acerque al refrigerador y ahí estaba una nota

_Regresamos a la hora de comida._

_Se bueno y cocina algo_

_Tanya._

Bostece de nuevo, y serví leche para desayunar, mire por la ventana esperando encontrarme esos ojos brujos mientras pensaba que cocinar para la comida. Claro algo simple.

Ensalada, empanadas de carne y un rico pastel de chocolate, el favorito de Tanya.

Me coloque el delantal y puse manos a la obra… todo iba bien, estaba un poco cubierto de harina pero no me importo ¿Quién me vería?

Seguí trabajando hasta que tocaron el timbre sin pensar fui a ver y ahí frente a mi estaba Alice la hermana de Bella y una mujer rubia que había visto antes en la casa de junto

-¡Edward! Que gusto-dijo Alice mientras entraba incluso antes de que la invitara a pasar

-que sexy -susurro la rubia y yo trate de ignorar el comentario

-¿Qué quieren?

-que modales vecinito, en fin iré al grano, tendremos una boda y queremos tus servicios-casi me tragante con mi propia saliva

Boda…

Bella…

-¿servicios?-pregunte

-es fácil requerimos tus servicios, sabemos a lo que te dedicas-entonces recordé la suposición de Bella

Eres un gigoló

-ehh no lo creo… yo…-

-vamos Edward por favor solo será una noche o tal vez solo una tarde, ¿Qué tanto es brindar tus servicio una tarde o noche?-

-¡NO! No bailare en su despedida de soltera-me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, era una graciosa escena hasta que estallaron en carcajadas

-¿bailar? ¿Viene incluido ese servicio cuando te contratan para hacer un banquete?-esta vez yo me quede sin habla y más rojo que un tomate ¿banquete?

¡Claro tonto a eso te dedicas! Me grito mi subconsciente

-que imaginación vecino, pero no queremos saber los servicios extras del banquete-dijo Alice recuperando su compostura un poco… solo un poco

-¿y entonces aceptas hacer el banquete?- ¿aceptar el banquete de la boda de Bella? No, no podría…

-yo… no creo que sea lo mejor, será mejor que vean otras opciones-me pase una mano por el cabello

-¡pero…!-impedí que Alice siguiera hablando, me di la vuelta y camine a la cocina, empecé a quitarme el delantal, me sacudí la harina del cabello y del rostro, no oí pasos detrás de mí por lo que creo que se quedaron en la entrada… Camine a su encuentro para ¡sacarlas de ahí! Cuando escuche

-¡te lo dije Alice! ¡No iba a querer preparar mi banquete! ¡Mi boda será un fracaso! ¡Falta poco y no tengo un chef!- ¿su boda? ¿SU BODA? Corrí hasta donde estaban paradas

-¿es tu boda?-la rubia solo asintió mientras limpiaba un par de lagrimas y yo de la nada la tome de la cintura y le di vueltas de felicidad

-¡CLARO QUE SERE TU CHEF!

-¡es su boda Alice! ¿No te alegra?-la rubia en mis brazos me miraba asustada y Alice igual…

-si me alegra-dijo Alice después de un rato y yo le di un beso a las mejillas a las dos

-iré por hojas ¿ya tiene platillos en mente?-decía mientras corría por mi material

-¿es bipolar?-oí que preguntaron y no pude más que reír… si tan solo supieran.

ALICE POV

Platicamos unas horas y sorprendentemente nos enteramos de que Edward es un individuo creativo… si no fuera por su genio…

Aunque pensándolo bien sería un buen cuñado, con su temperamento podría equilibrar a Bella… o tal vez juntos nos pondrían de cabeza o en otras palabras nos volverían locos.

Seguimos así hasta que llegaron Tanya, Tony y Jasper. Quienes nos miraron extraños

-¿Alice? ¿Rose? ¿Sucedió algo?-pregunto Jasper mirando a todos muy detenidamente como midiendo la situación. Iba a responder pero Edward me gano

-Todo está bien, solo preparamos el menú para la boda de Rosalie-todos lo miramos extraños.

Este chico es tan cambiante que puede marearte.

-¿Estás bien Edward?-Jasper se acerco y puso una mano en su frente, eso me hizo sonreír pero a Edward no tanto.

-eso… ¿creo?-respondió con duda mientras nos miraba ahora con mucha duda.

-¿le dieron algo de beber?-pregunto mirando a Rose y a mí, yo solo pude poner una mirada similar a la de Rose que traducida seria.

"otro comentario así y te arranco la cabeza"

-¿eso qué huelo es pastel?-dijo Tanya rompiendo la tensión o salvando el pellejo de Jasper quien me miro con una mirada de disculpa…

-lo siento, es que esto es tan extraño-me susurro y yo solo lo mire un segundo y después observe a Tanya quien no espero respuesta a su pregunta, corrió, en dirección al pastel y empezó a repartir.

-tienen que probarlo- Tanya le decía a Rose mientras comía de su rebanada, yo mientras probaba el mío

-¡ESTO ES DELICIOSO!-dijo Rose mientras se ponía de pie con la cuchara al aire.

-te lo dije-respondió Tanya comiendo más, Edward solo estaba sonrojado.

Siguieron alabando sus dotes culinarias, mientras yo con la mirada sostenía una interesante conversación con Jasper hasta que oímos ruidos de arbustos…. Volteamos hacia la ventana al sentirnos acechados y ahí estaba algo que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

_Mi hermana con una mirada violenta_

_Como un león acechando a la oveja…. A la oveja Cullen._

-¡LO SABIA AHORA PRETENDES ROBARME A MI HERMANA Y MI AMIGA!- grito señalando a Edward quien solo miraba perplejo a mi hermana.

-¡ALICE, ROSE! ¡NO ESPERABA ESTA TRAICION!-dijo señalándonos antes de darse la vuelta e intentar regresar a casa, pero no lo logro… su torpeza dio acto de presencia y se escucho un gran golpe, y por más que intentamos contener las risas no lo logramos…

-¡YA VERAS EDWARD CULLEN!- grito y Rose y yo nos levantamos

-esa es una nuestra señal de retirada, hablamos otro día, sigue pensando en el menú- dije tomando mi bolso y estaba por salir cuando oí los susurros muy bajitos de mi hermana

-¿por qué estas tan endemoniadamente guapo?… ¿Por qué no simplemente te enamoras tu de mí?.... – Rose y yo nos miramos en inmediatamente miramos a los demás para ver si habían escuchado pero seguían enfrascados en otro asunto

-no se han enterado-susurro Rose y Jasper hablo

-¿enterar de que?-iba a inventar una excusa tonta cuando mi hermana volvió a gritar

-¡YA VERAS VECINO ARROGANTE!-

-creo que estas en problemas-dijo Jasper mirando a Edward quien ahora estaba totalmente serio.

-vámonos-jale a Rose y ya afuera ayude a levantar a Bella

-vamos hermanita, ¿no te han dicho que los arbustos pueden provocar caídas?-dije para aligerar el ambiente pero ella solo dijo

-me han traicionado…-

_**Fin del capítulo!! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿bueno, malo, malísimo? Espero escuchar sus opiniones, tristemente tarde mucho en actualizar pero es que la vida detrás e FF a veces es complicada, entre la universidad, las practicas, el trabajo y demás, a veces quedo agotada… pero hago lo mejor que puedo tampoco quiero actualizar pronto arriesgando que sea una mala actualización… espero me comprendan, hare todo lo que pueda para no tardar tanto!! Anímenme con sus reviews si??? También han ido bajando los comentarios… : ( eso es triste! Pero espero sus opiniones, todas son muy valoradas! Y todas me animan mucho!! **_

_**ME GUSTA LEER LO QUE OPINAN DE MI TRABAJO ASI QUE ADELANTE DENLE CLICK AL BOTON DE REVIEW!! =D =D**_

_**PD. No tardare mucho en actualizar mi otra historia=D**_

_***Con cariño Eli***_


	20. Chapter 20

**¡¡¡Personajes de S. Meyer!!!**

**Hola nuevo capítulo!!! **

Capítulo dedicado a:

Fabi, Rosa Cullen Facinelli, Piita Masen, maryroxy, Karen CC, MERYSUN, Romulus Marvelous, evita95, cullenSiita94, Camile W., aleyu, nonita, angelpr, NEMESIS CULLEN MALFOY, vanepattz, kokoika, ALICE CULLEN-LUISA, Lils Cullen, PRISGPE, Joa19, mitzukii, Bastet02, , Lucy_Cullen, Miluu, Miss cannibalism, Joslin Weasley C, thecullen86, Tali, Sanya, alice paola, Ale-CullenSwan, Little Hope, Domii23, Ta-Cullen, Edward's Wife, karla, mandy, sofí, Gabriela Cullen, Rei Hino Cullen, koko, Yerapotter Alecullen, SUPER. . **¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar mi trabajo! ¡Todos sus comentarios son tomados en cuenta, leídos a conciencia y SON MUY VALORADOS! Espero contar con sus reviews para este nuevo capítulo!!**** Si alguien me llegara a faltar no es a propósito, díganme y lo corregiré de inmediato ¿ok?**

**El capitulo pasado tuvo más reviews!! Me dio mucho gusto leer todos y cada uno de ellos!! Espero que este capítulo también obtenga muchos comentarios!! Me disculpo por no poder responderlos, como lo he dicho antes ando algo corta de tiempo, pero tratare de responder algunas de las interrogantes.**

**¿Alice y Jasper tienen algo?**

**Pues ellos mismos no lo saben jajaja están en esa etapa en la que no saben si dar el siguiente paso (noviazgo) se quedan como amigos… o vecinos odiosos también jaja**

**Si tienen otra pregunta de la trama, háganla y tratare de responderla ok???? =D**

**Les dejo el capitulo!! Espero que lo disfruten!**

BELLA POV

-¡Bella!... no seas infantil hermanita-

-¡déjame!-grite y subí a mi habitación, abrí la ventana y me senté a esperar, si me conocía un poco aunque sea solo un poco sabría que necesitaba hablar con él.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y la ventana seguía cerrada y la decepción crecía cada minuto.

¡Sube! Pero nada

Una hora

Dos horas, pasaron. No me moví ni un centímetro. Pero el no llego.

Cuando iba a cerrar la ventana, vi como Alice, Jasper, Tanya y su esposo salían en sus respectivos autos.

¿A dónde diablos van? ¿Y Edward? Me alise el cabello y me senté de nuevo a esperar, seguramente no tarda…

Pero no…

-¡Maldición!-grite molesta y me disponía a bajar para ver qué era lo que lo entretenía cuando escuche como se estacionaba un auto. Era un auto oscuro, no le di importancia hasta que vi que bajaban con cámaras… y detrás de ellos llegaba un auto rojo y bajaban con cámaras y una de las personas llevaba un micrófono… y detrás estaba ¿mi madre?

Oh no

Oh no

¿Qué hago? Cerré la ventana despacio para no hacer ruido, y baje corriendo a verificar que estuvieran los seguros en puertas y ventanas en lo que los intrusos se orientaban, vi por una de las ventanas que estaban analizando todo el lugar, fui pecho tierra hasta la puerta principal y le puse el seguro ¿Por qué no pasaron a cerrar las cortinas?

Fui con mucho cuidado hasta las escaleras y subí a mi habitación, me pegue a la ventana y discretamente seguí cada uno de los pasos de los "reporteros", vi que las cámaras empezaban a grabar el vecindario…

¿Por qué justamente hoy?

Cerré los ojos y junte mis rodillas a mi pecho, abrazando mis piernas, realmente empezaba a asustarme.

Yo quería una vida normal…

No la de una bailarina famosa que se codeaba con grandes personalidades…

Yo quería… No seguí con mis cavilaciones porque algo estaba golpeando mi ventana, mire con atención y ahí estaba Edward lanzando algo ¿Qué le sucede?

-¡basta! O llamaras su atención-susurre

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto también en un susurro, señale a los intrusos y dije bajito

-reporteros… y mi madre- el miro contrariado y después me dijo

-¿quieres venir?-señalo el suelo de su casa

-me verían cruzar

-no si vienes por el patio trasero

-pero…-

-vamos, te ayudare a cruzar-dijo y salió corriendo, yo hice lo mismo pero cuidando de que no me vieran por las ventanas, fui a la puerta trasera quite el seguro y salí corriendo, tendría que cruzar por la casa de Max…

-ohh calma bebe-le decía a Max que brincaba como si no me conociera, trate de brincar para sujetarme de la cerca y así brincar al otro lado, pero no podía…

-creí que las bailarinas de Ballet tenían una gran elasticidad-dijo Edward riendo mientras se colgaba de la cerca y me tendía la mano, yo estuve a punto de sacarle la lengua si no fuera por las voces

-¡apresúrate!-brinque y alcance su mano al mismo tiempo que Max, quien ya estaba lamiéndolo

-¡oh no Edward! ¡No te atrevas a desmayarte!-le dije nerviosa, y con miedo, ya que de pronto su risa se esfumo al igual que el color de sus mejillas, estaba blanco como vampiro

-¡vamos!-me jalo y pronto ya estaba colgada del otro lado, el brinco y después me ayudo a bajar

-listo-dijo bajito mirándome

-gracias-susurre y el acaricio mi mejilla, yo me sonroje y el solo sonrió.

Entramos a su casa y nos sentamos en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que sonó el teléfono. Edward corrió a contestar y yo me acerque a la ventana para ver que entrevistaban a varios vecinos.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, y después regrese a mi lugar solo para ver a Edward, jalarse el cabello varias veces mientras decía en el teléfono

_-no puedo ahora-_

_-¿Qué? Está bien, llego en 20 minutos-y colgó con un suspiro_

Me miro y sonrió débilmente

-eh era el trabajo quieren que vaya ahora mismo- ¿Qué? ¿Me dejara sola?

-iré contigo

-¿Qué?

-que iré contigo-dije con firmeza y él me miro raro

-Bella…-iba a dar su lista de razones por las que debería quedarme pero no le di tiempo, me levante, pase mi mano por mi cabello intentando alisarlo y grite

-¡ESTOY LISTA!-

-eres muy infantil-respondió mientras volví a despeinarse el cabello con la mano y sonreía de lado

-y tu eres muy gruñón-le conteste mientras le sacaba la lengua y después los dos estallábamos en carcajadas.

-ven-me tendió la mano y subimos a su habitación, y señalo a la ventana

-¿estás segura que quieres salir?

- eh si-dije con la poca firmeza que tenía en la voz

-eres necia-agrego y tomo su abrigo, volvió a tomarme la mano y bajamos

-El auto esta dentro de la cochera por suerte, así que no habrá problemas solo recuéstate en el asiento trasero- asentí mientras abría la puerta, espere que el entrara pero estaba pasmado en el mismo lugar

-¿Qué haces? Creí que tenias prisa-el suspiro, se puso una gorra, ocultando su hermoso cabello y se coloco gafas oscuras

-¿Por qué hago esto? -dijo tan bajo que creí que no debí escucharlo, así que fingí que no lo oí

-recuéstate-dijo y le hice caso, escuche como cerró la puerta, dijo algo muy bajito y arranco, oí como se abría la puerta poco a poco, y después empezamos a movernos

Tenía miedo por los reporteros, y a la vez me sentía segura por Edward ¡Qué contradictorio!

Se detuvo y se escucho como se cerraba lentamente la puerta de la cochera, contaba segundo por segundo hasta que oí como corrían

-¡Caballero! ¿Nos daría un par de minutos?-

-claro- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Y si me entrega?

-¿Conoce a Isabella Swan?

-¿Isabella Swan? Mmm no ¿Debería conocerla?

-Se tienen rumores de que ha sido vista por aquí, pero no aseguraron en que casa del vecindario-

-mmm no la conozco-dijo muy convincente y en ese instante quería lanzarme a sus brazos

-tal vez la ha visto, esta es tu foto- se oyeron varios papeles y después una risita… la de Edward

-¿una bailarina común causa tanto revuelo?- los reporteros también rieron, estaban acabando con mi paciencia…

-eh no solo es bailarina, hizo un musical, y además tiene un par de películas en su repertorio, un gran futuro en el espectáculo-

-¿y después?

-se esfumo

-una persona no puede esfumarse, tal vez no buscan bien-dijo Edward serio y volvió la tensión

- le agradecería si nos informara si se encontrara con ella por estos rumbos-se oyeron varios papeles de nuevo y Edward respondió

-estaré atento-se despidieron y pronto arranco el auto de nuevo

-ya es seguro estrella de Hollywood-fruncí el ceño y el sonrió

Pronto ya estábamos en el hotel, se estaciono, bajamos y pronto estábamos en una salita, yo iba muy pegada a él, aun estaba nerviosa, y a él parecía no importarle

-ohh Bella, a mi no me importa que me sigas al fin y al cabo me has visto cambiándome pero tal vez a los demás si-me dijo con gracia y yo lo mire confundida, el no hablo solo señalo el letrero de la puerta donde estaba a punto de entrar

"hombres"

Me puse roja y el sonrió

-entrare a cambiarme, no tardo-asentí y me senté en una sillón. Fiel a su palabra en menos de un parpadeo estaba frente a mí con un pantalón beige, y una especie de bata… todo un chef, un sexy chef.

-¿me tarde?

-no, fuiste muy rápido ¿viene dentro de tus características especiales?-le dije riendo y el sonrió como un dios

-claro, la súper velocidad viene incluida-caminamos hasta una puerta, entramos y vi que era una cocina ¡pues claro Bella, es chef! Él empezó a moverse como pez en el agua, me sentía excluida, después de lavarse las manos, empezó a sacar huevo, harina, mantequilla….

Me aclare la garganta y llame su atención

-¿y yo?

-oh pues… mmm puedes sentarte ahí-señalo una silla alta en la esquina…

-quiero ayudar-dije emocionada

-ehh yo…-

-vamos, no soy tan mala en la cocina…-

-si tú lo dices-dijo bajito

-¡HEY TE OÍ!- el suspiro y salió de ahí ¿se enojo? Me quede en mi lugar pensando que hacer, cuando volvió, tenía una bata en las manos

-póntela y sujétate el cabello-obedecí rápido y me trencé el cabello

-¡lista!-el volvió a suspirar y señalo un tazón lleno de harina

-¿puedes acercarla?-

-Claro-camine hasta la harina y la tome, iba de regreso cuando me atore con algo… ¿tal vez mis pies? Se vislumbraba un golpe seguro… y uno muy duro.

5…

4…

3…

Estaba cerrando los ojos cuando vi que Edward corría para sujetarme… todo fue rápido

Sentía mi cuerpo caer, de pronto sentí unos fuertes brazos en mi cintura sujetándome, y la harina que llevaba en mis manos de pronto estaba volando en todas direcciones, podía sentir como me caía en el rostro… el cabello, en todas partes.

Cuando ya estaba con los pies bien puestos en el suelo, voltee a ver a mi salvador, solo para encontrarme…

.

.

.

.

.

..

Con Edward con la cara blanca y el cabello igual… No pude evitar reír, y él me miro entrecerrando los ojos

-Está será una larga tarde…-dijo mientras se quitaba harina de sus ojos y empezaba a reír junto a mí.

Después de un rato empecé a sacudirme la harina, cuando de pronto me sentí observada, voltee lentamente y ahí estaba Edward aun cubierto de harina, mirándome con picardía

-la pagaras Bella -

OH NO

A correr… A correr del gran león.

Fin del capítulo. _**Qué les pareció? ¿bueno, malo, malísimo? Espero escuchar sus opiniones, esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar (hurra) la verdad cuando vi tantos reviews! Me dije a mi misma que no podía tardar tanto jajaja espero no demorar mucho para el siguiente pero no puedo asegurarlo como les he comentado la vida detrás e FF a veces es complicada, entre la universidad, las practicas, el trabajo y demás, a veces quedo agotada… pero hago lo mejor que puedo tampoco quiero actualizar pronto arriesgando la calidad del capítulo, espero me comprendan, hare todo lo que pueda para no tardar tanto!! Anímenme con sus reviews si??? **_

_**Espero sus opiniones, todas son muy valoradas! Y todas me animan mucho!! **_

_**ME GUSTA LEER LO QUE OPINAN DE MI TRABAJO ASI QUE ADELANTE DENLE CLICK AL BOTON DE REVIEW!! =D =D**_

_**PD. Si leen mi otra historia les pido comprensión, no he podido terminar el capítulo, siento que le falta algo, y como les dije antes no por actualizar pronto, lo hare mal… así que para aligerar un poco la espera les deje un adelanto, léanlo y díganme que les parece… y como ahí mismo digo, denme una semana más y tendrán capitulo nuevo ok??? ¡GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION!**_

_***Con cariño Eli***_


	21. Chapter 21

Personajes de S. Meyer.

Hola!! Tiene meses que no venia, pero no se enojen, no fue algo que yo programara o hiciera a propósito, como siempre lo he dicho la vida detrás de ff es a veces muy pesada : ( después de subir el ultimo capitulo de este fic recibimos una llamada de mi hermana desde Madrid, tuvo un problema de salud y como mi mamá no tiene pasaporte tuve que salir yo a ver como estaba, no fue nada grave, ya está muy bien pero si nos dio un susto muy grande, perdí semana y media de clases en la univ, y como sabrán perder una semana y media es perder muchos temas, tuve que llegar y ponerme al corriente en todo, y me costó mucho trabajo, después los proyectos y los parciales, :S por eso no tuve tiempo de escribir… pero estoy de vuelta!!!

Espero que sigan leyendo la historia, no la dejare botada, ya les he dicho que todas mis historias las terminare!! =D solo ténganme paciencia :P

Ya no hablo más les dejo el capitulo, no sin antes las dedicatorias:

_deniziithaw__, __Rosa Cullen Facinelli__, Piita Masen, __Yerapotter Alecullen__, __E CULLEN -LUISA-__, Domii23, MERYSUN, __Joslin WeasleyC__, Nonita, mandy, fabi, Jandhare,maryroxy, __MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN__, ale casali, Bastet 02, Lucy_Cullen, aleyu, AMYS CULLEN, Rei Hino Cullen, mitzukii, Sanya, Edward's wife, Lils Cullen, __Romulus Marvelous__, Gabriela Cullen, PRISGPE, __PussySweetCullen__, Besos venenosos, Ale-CullenSwan, sagry_the-cullen-black, homguito.., __littlevampire91__._

**¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar mi trabajo! ¡Todos sus comentarios son tomados en cuenta, leídos a conciencia y SON MUY VALORADOS! Espero contar con sus reviews para este nuevo capítulo!!**** Aun a pesar de la espera larga!! Si alguien me llegara a faltar no es a propósito, díganme y lo corregiré de inmediato ¿ok?**

Bella POV

-¿qué sucede aquí? ¿Edward?- se escucho la voz de una mujer e inmediatamente la guerra paro

-Sra. Stewart-dijo un Edward sonrojado lleno de harina, crema y sumamente nervioso

-yo…-intento hablar pero sin éxito

-¡yo soy Bella!-extendí mi mano blanca por la harina, y sonreí lo mas que mis nervios permitieron

La señora tomo mi mano y la apretó sin importar ensuciarse.

-¿Y bien que sucede?-pregunto al mirar todo el desastre

-iba… a terminar el postre-dijo Edward y ella miro toda la cocina muy seria, escuche claramente como Edward respiraba nervioso.

-vaya…-la señora tomo un poco de harina y jugueteo con ella, pasándola de una mano a otra, Edward estaba cada vez más pálido… y yo no sabía si reír de nervios o saltar por la ventana.

Opte por lo primero, reír, La Sra. Me miro curiosa y después sonrió también

-Con que jugar es el secreto…. No importa-sonrió y yo me quede en blanco ¿secreto de qué?

-¿perdón?-pregunto Edward confundido

-tu secreto para cocinar, eres todo un mago, así que no importa que hagas todo un desastre- se alejo de la harina y se puso seria otra vez

-hoy vendrán unos invitados importantes, haz tu magia con el postre-Edward asintió mientras el color le regresaba, la señora camino hasta la puerta y cuando iba a salir miro a Edward otra vez

-solo no olvides limpiar este desastre, no quiero una cocina sucia- Edward asintió y otra vez el color se le fue de las mejillas

-eso fue…-no termine porque mire a Edward asustada ¿estaba bien?

-Edward respira-me miro nervioso y empezó a respirar

-pensé que me despediría-

-no creo que se atreviera, mago de postres-le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta

-será mejor que empiece o tal vez la próxima si me despida ¿Por qué no te sientas allá?-señalo la silla en la esquina olvidada, y no espero mi respuesta, inmediatamente empezó a moverse por la cocina, yo me sacudí la harina y camine a la silla, me senté pero me sentí sola en el rincón, sin pensarlo dos veces tome la silla y me acerque a su lado, coloque la silla junto a él pero sin que estorbara su labor culinaria, el me miro serio y puse mirada infantil

Que no me mande al rincón….

Por favor

Por favor

-¿puedo…?-pregunte como niña regañada, el sonrió y asintió, subí a la silla gustosa.

Pasaron unos minutos, y yo quedaba maravillada de verlo cocinar, todo lo hacía con destreza… de pronto empezó a picar fruta con maestría, tan rápido que me pregunte si era humano… o si tenía los dedos completos…

Seguí observándolo hasta que se detuvo un momento y acerco un trozo de fruta recién cortada a mi boca, lo mire y él me miraba a mí, abrí la boca despacio y el acerco la fruta a mis labios… era una fresa y sabia deliciosa… nos seguimos viendo a los ojos, y en ese momento supe que no era mentira cuando decían que los ojos eran la puerta al alma, porque en ese instante yo pude ver su alma y sé que el pudo ver la mía…

Después de unos instantes, el regreso a su labor, y de vez en cuando nuevamente acercaba una fruta a mi boca, mientras yo también tomaba un par de avellanas y se las daba a él… todo sin hacer el mismo contacto visual… o nos arriesgábamos a una combustión interna…

Sus labios llegaban a tocar mis dedos cada vez que le ofrecía la comida… era un simple contacto pero hacia estremecer mi alma… ¿tendría yo el mismo efecto en él?

Cuando termino de hornear, le ayude a decorar, nos sincronizamos, el ponía la crema, yo la fruta… pronto terminamos, y limpiamos todo…

-somos un buen equipo-dijo Edward y yo solo pude sonreír

-estás toda llena de harina-acerco su mano a mi mejilla y volví asentirme vulnerable

-tú también estas sucio-dije mientras ponía un dedo sobre su nariz, poco a poco me fui acercando, y el también, podía sentir su respiración cerca… muy cerca

Bésame…

Bésame…

-tomare una ducha rápida-dijo aun sin alejarse

-si…-le respondí más cerca de sus labios

-no tardo-dijo y se acerco más, mi nariz rozaba la suya, subí mis manos a su rostro y lo acaricie tiernamente, hasta llegar a su cabello, el sujeto mi cintura…

Bésame…

Bésame…

-no creo que…sea conveniente-empezaba a alejarse de mi

No…

No…

-¡Edward! ¡Guarda silencio y bésame!-dije desesperada a centímetros de sus labios… y como buen chico, obedeció.

Me beso tiernamente…. Con el corazón…

Nos separamos después de unos minutos, puso su frente en la mía y nos vimos fijamente…

Lástima que los buenos momentos duren poco

¿Dije buenos momentos?

-¡Edward! Ya están acá-dijo la Sra. Stewart mientras entraba corriendo… bufe bajito y Edward… pues él estaba… ¿en trance? Se quedo ido viendo de un lado a otro… como si acabara de despertar de un sueño

-yo… yo…-intento hablar, pero no dijo algo congruente, nos separamos y corrió a lado de la Sra. Stewart para revisar los postres… ahí caí en cuenta

Había besado nuevamente a Edward Cullen.

Y me había gustado.

ALICE POV

Estaba regresando a casa después de una tarde entre amigos, nos habíamos separado del grupo, quien todavía seguiría de fiesta mientras Jasper y yo regresábamos a casa, para verificar que siguieran vivos nuestros respectivos familiares… Jasper conducía y fue cuando vimos varios autos extraños cerca de casa.

-¿Qué hay aquí?-pregunto Jasper y fue cuando vi las cámaras

¿Cámaras?

-Oh por dios… ¡reporteros! vámonos-dije mientras me agachaba

-sigue conduciendo-dije bajito

-pero ya llegamos-dijo Jasper frustrado

-por favor-suplique y seguimos avanzando…

-ya estamos solos-levante la vista y vi que estábamos ya en otro lugar

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Buscan a Bella Swan

-¿tu hermana?- asentí y le conté su historia… desde el ballet hasta las películas.

-wow- fue su respuesta después de todo

-¿es tu único comentario?

-no creí que… fuera famosa-

-creo que el intento de vida normal se termino- suspire y el tomo mis manos

-aun pueden intentarlo, nadie sabe con certeza donde viven- termino su frase y recordé que mi hermana seguía reclusa en casa.

-¡Bella!-grite de pronto y busque mi celular seguro esta histérica, cuando lo encontré marque una, dos veces y a la tercera respondió

-¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás? Tuve que huir de ahí… pero podemos regresar por ti, te sacaremos de la casa-

-Estoy con Edward, me ayudo a salir de casa- respondió tranquila

-¿Dónde están?-pregunte sorprendida por su tranquilidad

-En el hotel, tuvo que trabajar- me siguió explicando cómo salieron de casa hasta que le dije

-no creo que sea seguro ir a casa este día…-ella estuvo de acuerdo, quedamos en hablar cuando Edward y ella llegaran a un acuerdo sobre qué hacer, y colgamos

-¿y bien? ¿Edward le hizo algo?-pregunto Jasper

-Edward le ayudo a escapar-dije riendo y Jasper también rio

-creo que no se odian tanto después de todo- sonreí y Jasper me miro serio

-eso… mmm es bueno para nosotros ¿no?-me mordí el labio nerviosa

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunte con inocencia pero sabia a que se refería…

-Alice… yo… quiero… -titubeaba nervioso y yo sonreí ligeramente

-¿sí?

-¿somos amigos?

-sí y… mmm bueno… yo…-titubeo más

-ya no quiero que seas solo mi vecina… sino mi… ¿amiga?- ¿amiga?

-¿amiga?-pregunte con miedo a que hubiera mal interpretado las señales

-no en realidad no quiero que seas mi amiga- ahora si me dejaba sin palabras ¿ya no quería verme?

-¿por qué?

-¡no!-

-¿no?

-digo mmm… no quiero decir eso, yo… quiero pedirte… que tú seas mi… nov…- acaricie su rostro y el bajo la mirada

-¿sí?-pregunte otra vez y él se sonrojo aun más, así que decidí darle un empujón

-¿Jasper?

-¿sí?

-¿quieres ser mi novio?-pregunte sonriendo y el sonrió por igual

-si…-susurro y yo sonreí aun mas

-aunque yo debí pedirlo…-dijo bajito mientras se agachaba

-no importa el orden, importa el resultado-dije y uní sus labios a los míos de nuevo, hasta que hablo

-será mejor que nos movamos pequeña duende,-

-¡hey no soy una duende!-dije divertida mientras el arrancaba el auto

-¿y a donde vamos?

-a casa de unos amigos… dejemos que los reporteros se aburran y se vayan- sonreí y tome su mano entre las mías… y así el camino se hizo ameno

Antes de llegar con sus amigos, llame a Bella y Edward, para avisarles donde estaría… con mi gran amor, con mi Jasper.

BELLA POV

Después de hablar con Alice pasaron varios minutos, hasta que regreso Edward ya cambiado.

-vamos a casa-

-no sé si sea la mejor idea

-¿Por qué?

- Alice dice que sigue lleno de reporteros

-¿Qué haremos?

-ellos se quedaran con unos amigos de Jasper y… nosotros… digo yo… mmm no se-

-¿tu? Estamos juntos Bella-tomo mi mano y me llevo a su auto, entre sin hablar y el también siguió en silencio hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

-¿un hotel?

-es lo que se me ocurre, además estoy cansado-bajamos del auto para registrarnos

-dos habitaciones-dijo Edward y yo corrí a su lado

-solo una-la secretaría nos vio dudando y el volvió a decir

-dos

-una

-dos-

-Bella…-hice ojos de niña pequeña y el solo suspiro

-una habitación por favor-

-gracias… yo no quiero quedarme sola-baje mi mirada, nos dieron habitación y pronto estábamos frente al televisor viendo las noticias… descansando.

Me quede pensando en lo que pronto tenía que enfrentar cuando Edward hablo

-¿Y bien algo nuevo?-pregunto Edward mientras saboreaba la barra de chocolate que sostenía

-¿Chocolate?-pregunte mientras veía con atención el caramelo… de verdad se antojaba y más al ver como Edward lo saboreaba…

-es mío-dijo Edward en tono protector e Infantil mientras apretaba mas el chocolate en su mano, su expresión fue tan tierna que empecé a reír y él me imito

-no iba a quitarte tu caramelo… bebe-dije riendo y él me miro pícaro

-¿bebe? ¿Es eso un intento de coqueteo?- me quede en blanco y muy seria

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora tu no soportas las bromas?-dijo y empezó a reír

Esperen… dijo ¿Broma? Oh claro… sonreí forzadamente y se me quedo viendo fijamente

-eres linda cuando te sonrojas Bella-ese comentario hizo que sonrojara aun más, el solo suspiro se levanto y salió de la habitación, yo me quede estática.

Después de unos minutos me moví al escuchar ruido y vi a Edward entrar

-Pensé que te gustaría uno-me tendió una barra de chocolate inseguro

-gracias-dije bajito, tome el caramelo y me senté nuevamente frente al televisor

-nunca respondiste-dijo Edward

-¿Qué preguntaste?-dije mientras mordía mi caramelo

-¿Hay algo nuevo?-

-no, aun no- seguimos así en silencio hasta que empezó la sección de espectáculo, respire profundamente y él se acerco hasta sentarse a mi lado

Me miro con ternura y apretó mi mano

-¿nerviosa?

-un poco-dije muy bajito, pero al parecer me escucho porque apretó mi mano con ternura nuevamente

-_Estamos tras la pista Bella Swan, los rumores indican que_…..- siguió la nota amarillista explicando que había una ligera posibilidad de que yo viviera en un suburbio... vi las imágenes de mi calle, del parque cerca de casa, incluso vi ¡mi casa! Voltee a ver a Edward y el estaba concentrado viendo el reportaje, yo trate de desconectarme, y fingir estar en un lugar feliz y tranquilo hasta que oí

-Creemos que la famosa ha preferido una vida hogareña. Incluso algunos colegas como Irina, hablan sobre un posible embarazo y matrimonio fugaz con un novio de la infancia-Edward rio y yo solo quería hundirme en el sofá ¿Cómo es posible que inventen tanto?

No me di cuenta del momento en que acabo el reportaje, solo de pronto sentí que alguien me levantaba, abrí los ojos de golpe

-creí que te habías dormido-dijo Edward mientras me colocaba en la cama

-solo quería desaparecer de la vida pública, y ahora todo es un lio- dije al borde de las lagrimas

-no…-iba a seguir pero guardo silencio cuando escuchamos la voz de Jessica

-Ahora entrevistamos a los habitantes del vecindario- trate de respirar con calma

1

2

3

1

2

3

_-¿Conoce a Bella Swan?-_pregunto el reportero a Jessica

¡JESSICA! Oh no…

Cerré los ojos, y los apreté muy fuerte esperando la puñalada

_-Claro, una gran artista, ame su última película, ame la parte en la que Brad Pitt le ruega que regresen y ella lo rechaza, fue magnífico_-dijo Jessica con una sonrisa

_-¿La ha visto personalmente?-_ corto el reportero su pequeña adulación

_-¡Claro!-_ no… no puede ser, Edward empezó a maldecir bajito y su mirada se volvió agresiva….

¡Adiós vida normal!

_-¿Dónde?-_pregunto el reportero y supe que ya no podía ocultarme más…

_-En una premiere, conseguí boletos en una estación de radio y fue grandioso grite varias veces en su dirección, tal vez ¡me vio!-_ ¿oí bien? ¿Me estaba cubriendo?

_-Creímos que la había visto por el vecindario…-_dijo Irritado el reportero

_-¿en este vecindario? No lo creo… aquí solo estamos gente común, ninguna estrella famosa_- el reportero la miro dudando

_-¿está segura?_

_-Claro_-dijo Jessica ahora seria, el reportero asintió pero saco unas hojas

_-solo un par de preguntas más_- Jessica se veía un poco nerviosa, pero aun así no tembló su voz cuando dijo

_-¡claro! ¿Saldré en tv?-_el reportero solo sonrió y leyó algo en sus notas

_-tengo entendido que las últimas casas que vendieron en el vecindario en los últimos años son la casa de junto_-señalo la casa junto a la de Jessica, la del Sr. Robert-y las casas de enfrente-señalo la casa de Edward y la mía-Jessica asintió

_-sí, el vecindario no ha cambiado de vecinos muy seguido, la mayoría nos conocemos desde siempre-_

_-¿entonces puede decirnos quien vive ahí?-_Jessica lo miro dudosa y supe que por más que lo intentara el reportero trataba de embaucarla

_-claro, a mi lado vive el Sr. Robert con su esposa, una linda pareja se mudaron hace 3 años, a veces invitan a cenar a los vecinos, la Sra. Cocina un pastel de fresas delicioso_-señalo con su mano las casas de frente

_-En la casa que este en reparación viven dos ancianitas también se acaban de mudar y están redecorando todo, a veces vienen sus nietas y les ayudan_-dijo seria

_-¿dos ancianas? ¿Sabe sus nombres? _

_-oh claro, ya fui a presentarme, se llaman… mmm Rose y Maggie-_

_-¿y está segura en que son dos ancianas? Tal vez se trate de Alice y Bella Swan-_

_-eh no lo creo, la dentadura postiza y el cabello gris no podrían ser falsos-_ se acerco al reportero y le dijo "en secreto"- _créanme de verdad no tiene dientes, lo he visto así salen a tomar el sol en las mañanas- el reportero hizo una mueca_

_-solo espero que al llegar a su edad yo si conserve mis dientes-_dijo Jessica con estrés en la voz y el reportero cambio de tema

-ja jaja ancianas sin dientes que buena idea… olvido decir que una de ellas es gruñona y algo loca-dijo Edward mientras reía sonoramente, yo solo le di un golpe en las costillas

-¡auch!

-¡no te rías!-lo mire feo y vi que empezaba otra ola de sus risas cuando la voz de Jessica se hizo presente de nuevo

_-oh si lo conozco es un hombre guapo y joven, se mudo hace un par de años, pero casi no lo vemos… el trabaja de noche_-

_-¿de noche? ¿Está segura que vive solo_?- Jessica dijo muy segura que si y una mujer se acerco a la escena… No cualquier mujer, sino mi madre…

_-tal vez sea un guardaespaldas o un trabajador que se encarga de arreglar la casa, y Bella viene a supervisar de vez en cuando_-Jessica negó con la cabeza y volvió a acercarse para comentar algo

_-esto también es un secreto, el vecino siempre sale de noche y llega de mañana, sale muy arreglado y llega agotado… es todo un dios… y poco se sabe de él pero al parecer es…. un gigoló…-_ Ahora fue mi turno de reír sin parar, mientras Edward se podía mas rojo que yo y se quedaba serio

_-¿gigoló? _

_-oh sí, es un gran secreto a voces, todos lo saben es más he pensado en acercarme para invitarlo a la despedida de soltera de mi hermana_-los reporteros rieron y yo aun más…

-Yo que tu no reiría ancianita sin dientes…-dijo Edward mientras levantaba las sabanas y se acomodaba a un lado de la cama

_-oh si el vecino gigoló se llama Edward Cullen_-dijo Jessica y el reportero levanto la ceja

_-¿Es Sr. Cullen un gigoló?-_pregunto el reportero y Jessica asintió, no pude evitar reír de nuevo, claro a Edward eso no le pareció gracioso, porque miro muy serio la tv, y después a mi

-hasta mañana-dijo serio y apago la lámpara de su lado sin decir más, pasaron unos minutos y no se movía…

-lo siento…-dije pero no respondió

-¿estás molesto?-pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta

-Edward no quise molestarte… solo bromeaba, lo lamento… yo lo dije sin pensar… no te enojes conmigo-él seguía sin responder y yo empezaba a preocuparme, ¿de verdad se enojo? Mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas, pero las detuve y me levante con cuidado, di la vuelta a la cama para encararlo y ahí caí en cuenta en algo…

Estaba cansado…

Por lo tanto, estaba completamente dormido…

Mi León había quedado rendido…

Sonreí, y lo observe dormir, vi como respiraba acompasadamente y como su expresión era de completa paz, me acerque y delinee su rostro delicadamente para no despertarlo…

En ese instante me di cuenta de algo… estaba enamorándome de él… o para ser sincera ya estaba enamorada de él… esta vez sin duda alguna… me había enamorado de Edward Cullen mi vecino arrogante, amante de su volvo… me enamore del hombre que me ha mostrado su gran espíritu… su determinación… su corazón … no era simple atracción… era amor

Mí amado chef…

Después de un rato se movió inquieto y yo retire mi mano, amenazaba con despertarse pero susurre a su oído

-duerme… yo cuidare tu sueño-

-¿lo prometes?-dijo una voz adormilada… pensé que había despertado pero por su respiración supe que aun dormía

-lo prometo-le dije al oído y bese su mejilla, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

-gracias por lo de hoy, fue un gran día a pesar de todo-dije bajito mientras tarareaba un viejo vals que me encantaba…

Pasaron los minutos…. Las horas, y yo cumplí con mi promesa, hasta que mis ojos no soportaron más.

Fin del capítulo. _**Qué les pareció? ¿bueno, malo, malísimo? A mí me gusto parcialmente, porque la verdad tenía varias ideas y sentí que no podía plasmarlas pero Espero escuchar sus opiniones, espero no defraudarlas después de una larga espera… hare todo lo que pueda para no tardar tanto!! **_**Dejen muchos reviews así actualizo más rápido, ya no me iré tanto tiempo. :P Y vean que puse un capitulo mucho más largo que los que había puesto :P Espero les guste, díganme que piensan ok??? **_**Anímenme con sus reviews si??? :P**_

**Con mucho cariño *Eli* Gracias por su paciencia y comprensión. Sorpréndanme con sus reviews :P**

**Denme paciencia con mi otra historia tampoco la continúe por el trabajo y demás asi que aun le faltan detalles, como saben ya esta por terminar entonces no quiero hacer cosas al aventón solo por actualizar, no me ahorquen ok??**


	22. Chapter 22

**Personajes de S. Meyer.**

Hola!! Mil gracias por su paciencia y su apoyo! Me dio gusto que a pesar de que no pude actualizar por mucho tiempo, siguieron fieles a la historia!! Se los agradezco. No saben la alegría que me dio ver muchos reviews en el capitulo anterior, casi me caigo de la silla de la impresión. Hasta quise actualizar pronto!! Pero se atravesó el fin de semestre y luego navidad, visitas de familia etc… Pero ya estoy de vacaciones por lo menos en la Universidad así que prepararé varios capítulos para no dejarlas con duda mucho tiempo ok??? También adelantare mi otra historia no la dejare así, es solo que por dejarla tanto tiempo perdí un poco el hilo y se me está haciendo difícil terminar los capítulos. Ya pueden checar por lo pronto el nuevo capítulo!!!! Ehhhh!!

Espero que pasaran una linda navidad en compañía de su familia! Reciban mis mejores deseos!! Y con unos días de adelanto ¡feliz año nuevo! Espero que tengan muchos éxitos y alegrías! Y que sea un año espectacular para todos!! Gracias por todo su apoyo a lo largo del año! Y por leer mis historias! ¡Gracias y nuevamente Feliz año nuevo!

**Ya no hablo más les dejo el capitulo, no sin antes las dedicatorias:**

_Antoine, __ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-__, __Yerapotter Alecullen__, __Princess2213__, __Rosa Cullen Facinelli__, PRISGPE, thecullen86, __Cacacannibal__, __MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN__, ivi, homguito, __Lils Cullen, __littlevampire91__, Hey-mama, __Jos WeasleyC__, __deniziithaw__, n_n, Lucy_Cullen, __Nataliekat__, órnela-hp, __chiiocullen__, carlita16, MERYSUN, Arixa, evita95, __Domii23__, __pukichick__, __.Swan__, __maryroxy__, Katherine, __mitzukii__, __lorenamtz__, Sanya, Kika, Jandhare, mar 14, __yoycullen__, __Rei Hino Cullen, Nonita, __chiito swan de Cullen, koko, nonblondes, Sofi, __PussySweetCullen__, __aleyu__, __Cathy White Cullen__, maria de canarias, __Ale Samaniego__._

**¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar mi trabajo! ¡Todos sus comentarios son tomados en cuenta, leídos a conciencia y SON MUY VALORADOS! Espero contar con sus reviews para este nuevo capítulo!!**** Aun a pesar de la espera larga!! Si alguien me llegara a faltar no es a propósito, díganme y lo corregiré de inmediato ¿ok?**

**¿Creen que con este capítulo podamos llegar a los 50 reviews? Espero que sí!! Estamos cerca! En el pasado fueron 48 :P Bueno ya no sigo, lean el capitulo :D**

BELLA POV

Recuerdo que durante la noche estaba algo incomoda pero a la vez muy cansada para moverme del suelo y ahora estaba en algo muy cómodo, muy suavecito, algo parecido a una ¿cama?

Abrí los ojos de golpe ¿No se supone que estaba en el suelo? Vi a mi alrededor y estaba sola ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Me talle los ojos y enfoque mejor, aun así no había nadie…

-¿lo imagine?-dije bajito y me pare lentamente, no había rastros de él.

-¿Edward?-llame y camine por la habitación buscándolo.

-¿Edward?-dije aun más bajito, casi se rompía mi voz. No me gustaba despertar así… sola.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, tratando de contener mis lágrimas. Tome el control del televisor y la encendí para eliminar ese silencio.

¿Dónde está Edward?

-seguro esta todavía molesto…-dije en un susurro mientras las lagrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas, tome una sabana y me enrede

_Seguimos buscando a Bella Swan…_

_En busca de…_

_Siguiendo el rastro de_…

¿Qué NO HABIA OTRA COSA? Cambie el canal nuevamente y estaba un programa de cocina

"_que oportuno"_

-Edward…-y ahora no las contuve, y los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

-Edward…- Estaba tan concentrada en mis lagrimas que no escuche la puerta hasta que su voz se hizo presente

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucedió?-talle mis ojos para eliminar las lagrimas y me permitieran verlo

-¡Edward!-grite y corrí a su encuentro, el venia vestido casual, mochila al hombro, con lentes oscuros y una gorra, extendió sus brazos y me lance a ellos.

-¿Dónde estabas? No vuelvas a dejarme-solloce en su pecho y él me cargo a la cama y como si fuera una niña pequeña me enredo en la colcha, mientras tarareaba para calmarme, al parecer creyó que estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico… bueno cualquiera lo hubiera pensado al verme.

-no…s..oy…u..na.. Bebe-dije entre sollozos pero él siguió abrazándome y tarareando hasta que me calme.

-¿Qué sucedió Bella?

-desperté sola-oculte mi rostro y por las vibraciones supe que estaba riendo

-no te rías-me hizo enderezarme y él se levanto, tomo su mochila y saco algo

-solo fui por esto-señalo el paquete y eran galletas y caramelos

-no hay servicio de habitación, ni alimentos, que mal servicio ¿no lo crees?-no respondí y siguió-pensé que despertarías con hambre y es lo único que encontré, cuando lleguemos a casa puedo cocinar algo pero mientras…-puse un dedo sobre sus labios

-debiste despertarme-

-lo intente pero eres una roca-rio y lo mire feo entonces señalo la puerta-

-pensé que me buscarías te deje una nota pegada en la puerta y otra en la almohada-ahora si me sentí tonta, me deslice hasta la almohada y vi la nota

_Voy por comida, sigue descansando._

_E._

-lo siento-dije bajito y tome un chocolate de la bolsa

-gracias por el desayuno-dije mientras comía ansiosa el dulce

-de nada-dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba otro caramelo.

-¿y tanto me extrañaste?-dijo después de un rato

-solo me preocupe… no me gusta despertar sola en un lugar extraño-

-oh pensé que te preocupaba donde estaba-suspiró teatralmente

-no exageres… vecino gigoló-

-oh mira quien dice que exagero, vecina ¡Asesina volvos! Que llora como bebe-

-yo no llore como bebe-saque la lengua

-eres infantil-

-mira quien lo dice… ¡Tonto!-

-¡loca!

-¡tonto!

-¡loca!

-¡tonto!-volví a gritar y no pude evitar sonreírle, el seguía serio pero por su expresión supe que no duraría mucho esa fachada, y así fue al poco tiempo estallo en carcajadas

-estamos locos-dijo y solo asentí, seguimos riendo y después de unos minutos fui a la ducha, cuando salí lo encontré de espaldas revisando algo con mucha atención

_Una revista._

-¿Edward?-brinco y guardo la revista en su mochila

-oh ya saliste… oh mm será mejor ir a casa-

-¿estás bien?

-si-tomo su mochila y la alejo de mi, seguí arreglándome y cuando estuve lista, bajamos a pagar, el se alejo y dejo su bolsa conmigo…

No debería pero…

Rápidamente abrí la bolsa y saque las revistas. Una decía

Bella Swan de la A a la Z. No pude evitar reír y la otra decía Bella Swan, la verdadera historia, mi sonrisa se ensancho aun más, pero reaccione rápido, y guarde la evidencia.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-hablo a mis espaldas y no pude evitar brincar

-nada-mordí mi labio y el enarco la ceja

-eres rara Bella-sonreí y empecé a caminar hacia su amado volvo.

-Y mm ¿Qué leías hace rato?- Pregunte con inocencia

-¿Yo?

-¿Hay alguien más?-bufo y negó con la cabeza

-solo veía una recetas, y vamos a casa, ya quiero estar SOLO-hizo énfasis a la última palabra

-¿seguro?

-sí, ya me aburrí de la ancianita sin dientes

-oh vamos gigoló… que aburrido resultaste, pensé que tendrías más chispa, ya sabes por el oficio… uno muy mm ¿interesante? –dije divertida y el volteo con mirada seria y señalo el auto

-sube ahora y guarda silencio SWAN-

-¡shhhh! Podrían oírte-dije asustada y subí al auto deprisa, el entro riendo

-ja ja debí usar esa carta antes-encendió el auto y una sonrisa se quedo en sus labios, mientras yo pensaba en mi venganza.

A mitad de camino rompió el silencio

-En la parte de tras hay una bolsa, ábrela-me indico y obedecí

-¿Qué es esto?-señale el objeto

-pensé que te serviría, en caso de que sigan esos acosadores, que mejor que una peluca para despistar y como toque final un lindo gorro- dijo con un sonido gracioso y no pude evitar reír y frenar el impulso de abrazarlo

-gracias-dije mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-no… es..pa..ra tanto-dijo tartamudeando mientras se ponía como tomate, sonreí y arregle mi nuevo look.

Estábamos por llegar a casa cuando le recordé

-no te estaciones en casa, podrían verme-el asintió

-¿Puedes estacionarte en casa de Jessica? Me gustaría darle las gracias-el volvió a mover la cabeza y cuando estábamos estacionando el auto frente a la casa de nuestra vecina freno de golpe

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Estás loco?-toque mi pecho para sentir como mi corazón latía rápidamente, después lo mire, y solo vi a una estatua mirando por el retrovisor, voltee para seguir su mirada y vi a un hombre rubio tocando a su puerta

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Es el reportero de ayer?-pregunte exasperada pero él seguía mirando por el retrovisor, hasta que el hombre rubio decidió voltear

-¡maldición!-dijo bajito y se agacho, pude admirar mas al hombre, y era todo un hombre guapo, ojos claros, cabello rubio, de piel blanca… me recordada a Edward.

-¿Edward?- pregunte y vi que seguía "oculto"

-¿Ya se fue?-pregunto

-no, en realidad mira en nuestra dirección ¿Qué sucede?

-es mi padre…- dijo y evalué al hombre frente a casa y a Edward, vaya si que heredo la galanura…

-tienes un padre guapo-dije sin rodeos y el puso los ojos en blanco, se acomodo la gorra, le pase sus lentes oscuros y dijo- tendré que esconderme

-¿Qué sucede?

-luego te explico-suspiro y solo lo mire hasta oír que alguien toco la ventanilla y me hizo brincar

-¿Tía Anabela?-era Jessica

-Jess-

-vamos Tía, NO PENSE QUE LLEGARAS HOY-dijo con entusiasmo y me abrió la puerta del auto, cuando baje la cerro y empezó a jalarme hacia la puerta, Edward aprovecho y bajo corriendo, me paso un brazo por la cintura y me llevo casi corriendo.

-Calma, vas a tirarme-dije ya en la puerta, Jessica nos abrió y cuando estuvimos dentro Edward se sentó en el suelo, empezaba a respirar más tranquilo hasta que alguien toco la puerta, me fije por la mirilla y me quede sorprendida.

-¿Reporteros?-dijo Jess con tono aburrido y yo negué con la cabeza

-¿entonces?-se acerco con curiosidad, abandonando su tarea de observar a un Edward pálido y nervioso.

-Es el padre de Edward-dije mirándolo y aunque parecía imposible, se puso más pálido.

-¿Me perdí de algo? ¿También eres famoso? ¿Debería conocerte?

-solo soy famoso para los Cullen-dijo bajito y se tapo el rostro, estaba por preguntar de que hablaba pero me interrumpió otro sonido, el de una voz

-¿Alguien podría atenderme?-pregunto el hombre rubio al otro lado de la puerta…

-no… por favor no- Edward suplico, no pude evitar suspirar y escuchar que tocaban nuevamente la puerta. Fingí un tono de voz distinto y dije

-Un momento-Edward se asusto y abrió más los ojos

-no lo hagas-me suplico y le guiñe el ojo

-no te preocupes, solo no hagas nada tonto, déjalo todo en manos de la experta Bella Swan-le sonreí y camine a la puerta.

Fin del capítulo. _**Qué les pareció? ¿bueno, malo, malísimo? Espero leer sus opiniones!! Me hacen muy feliz! **_** Espero les guste, díganme que piensan ok??? **_**Anímenme con sus reviews si??? :P El pasado capitulo me sorprendió tanto con su respuesta que estuve brincando todo el día jajaja!! Sorpréndanme en este también! **_

_**Como dije arriba ya prepare unos capítulos así que con lo que llevo adelantado espero actualizar cada semana o a mas tardar 15 días!! **_

**Con mucho cariño *Eli* Gracias por su paciencia y comprensión. Sorpréndanme con sus reviews :D**

**También ya está el capitulo nuevo de sombras del amor, espero que lo revisen :D**

**Y ahora como regalo atrasado de navidad y por su paciencia les dejo unos adelantos de los próximos capítulos!!!**

Adelanto 1:

-¿Recuerdas la oferta que me hiciste una tarde en un cine?-pregunte mordiendo mi labio

-¿un cine?-pregunto y me miro fijamente

-Estábamos en el cine, peleamos en la sala y nos corrieron, yo estaba en medio de una terrible cita, compartimos ositos de goma y después tu…-no termine porque sonrió

-prometí una cita de verdad-asentí y sonreí

-que bien que recuerdes, porque quiero esa cita ahora- dije firme aunque me temblaban las piernas.

Adelanto 2:

¿Por qué hay tantas chicas tocando la puerta de Edward?-pregunte a Jessica quien miro por la ventana al igual que yo

Al parecer notaron al gran gigoló y ahora "su servicio" tiene más demanda-dijo riendo y también reí

¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Edward acercándose

Les gustaron??? Espero que si!! Déjenme sus reviews para saber que opinan de mi trabajo!!!!

*Con cariño Eli*


	23. Chapter 23

**Personajes de S. Meyer.**

Hola!! Estoy aquí con nuevo capítulo, lo hice con mucho cariño, espero de corazón que lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta cómo va la historia o no!!

El capitulo pasado no llegamos a los 50 : ( pero aun así todos los reviews que recibí fueron encantadores y me motivaron mucho a escribir que aquí está el nuevo capítulo! (y adelante un par mas, que están en etapa de edición) Espero que en este nuevo capítulo si lleguemos a la meta!! De los 50!!!! =D

Gracias por su apoyo y su tiempo dedicado en leer y escribir su opinión!! Espero que en este capítulo reciba muchos mas reviews por que me fascinan!! Jajaja ¡háganme feliz con sus reviews!

**Ya no hablo más les dejo el capitulo, no sin antes las dedicatorias:**

nissalessita, Princess2213, carlita16, Jos WeasleyC , ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-,Zukii-Neziie, mitzukii, maria de canarias, MERYSUN, fabi,littlevampire91, maryroxy, lorenamtz, Prinzeziitha Cullen, PussySweetCullen, Lucy_Cullen, Rosa Cullen Facinelli, , E. Cullen Vigo, ale casali, Nonita, Yerapotter Alecullen, Piita Masen, aleyu, Gabriela Cullen, belencullenss, Rei Hino Cullen, Anónimo.

**¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar mi trabajo! ¡Todos sus comentarios son tomados en cuenta, leídos a conciencia y SON MUY VALORADOS! Espero contar con sus reviews para este nuevo capítulo!!**** Si alguien me llegara a faltar no es a propósito, díganme y lo corregiré de inmediato ¿ok?**

BELLA POV

-¿Si Sr…?-pregunte al hombre rubio

- soy Carlisle Cullen-dijo y me ofreció la mano, la tome y sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Dígame Ana, no me gusta mi nombre completo-el sonrío y soltó mi mano nervioso.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar, Sr. Cullen?- rompí el silencio mientras él buscaba las palabras que deseaba usar, al parecer tampoco era fácil la situación para él.

-Ana… Ayer estaba con mi esposa, veíamos la televisión y en un programa entrevistaron a una vecina de este lugar que hablo de un tal Edward Cullen, vengo a buscarlo- me miro serio y mi cerebro empezó a buscar una respuesta.

Vamos Bella, piensa…

-¿Es para algún evento?-pregunte haciéndome la ingenua, ya me imaginaba el rostro de Edward.

-¿Evento? Ah ¡NO! Yo… escuche a que se dedica pero no vengo aquí para reserva una cita por su "servicio"-dijo lo último tan bajito y con pena que me dio risa, recordé cuando aun no sabía que era chef.

-oh que lástima, vale la pena-me miro incrédulo

-¿usted… mmm… ha solicitado su…?-dejo incompleta la oración y sonreí levemente, aunque por dentro estaba carcomiéndome la risa.

-si una vez, pero el mismo se ofreció ayudarme con mi evento, vinieron mis amigos y quedaron maravillados- en parte es verdad cuando se ofreció a ayudarme con la cena, a todos les gusto ¿o no?

-oh vaya mm tal vez sea un error, debe haber más Edward Cullen en el mundo… mi hijo no puede ser un…-vi que empezaba a despedirse nervioso, cuando una joven se nos acerco

-¡Hola! ¿Esta Jessica?-pregunto la joven

-ahora está ocupada, ¿te puedo ayudar?

-mira oímos que el vecino sexy-señalo la casa de Edward- asiste a eventos privados, lo vi en tv y ¡quiero invitarlo a mi fiesta de cumpleaños!- respira Bella, no te rías…. Respira, mordí un poco mi lengua para no estallar en carcajadas, a este paso el pobre Edward tendría un colapso nervioso, si es que seguía en pie…

-¿Un cumpleaños? Seguro, ¿Por qué no me dejas tu teléfono, y el mismo se comunicara para atar los últimos detalles?-la chica asintió, saco una tarjeta me agradeció y se fue conversando animadamente con su amiga sobre lo bien que lo pasarían, mientras el Sr. Cullen estaba con la boca abierta ante la imagen

-¿está bien?

-no se si hablemos del mismo Edward, mi hijo es tan tímido y nervioso-dijo Carlisle, y se que era así, de otra forma no estaría pálido, y escondido.

-tez blanca, ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo… y algo malhumorado, ese es el Edward Cullen del vecindario-dije enumerando los detalles físicos.

-oh por dios es Edward-dijo y se vio de pronto tan pálido como su hijo… los dos tan parecidos.

-¿Podría… podría dejarle un mensaje?-pregunto dudando

-claro, pase-hice ademan para que entrara a la casa de Jessica, solo espero que el zombie de Edward este en otro lugar, abrí y vi toda la sala vacía, seguimos avanzando y vi a Jessica frente al televisor viendo mas entrevistas. Fije mi atención para ver si había novedades, cuando vi a Edward en su auto, con la gorra y lentes oscuros, tal y como salimos de su casa ayer…

"_También entrevistamos al hombre que vive junto a la casa donde probablemente viva Bella Swan"_

"_Asegura no conocerla"_ Siguieron hablando de los vecinos y cambiaron la imagen

Cuando regresaron con la conductora del programa agrego

"_Vaya que vecindario, una bailarina estrella en fuga, unas vecinas ancianas, y por ultimo un apuesto gigoló, un vecindario peculiar, ahora solo falta conseguir el teléfono de este ultimo para agendar una cita ¿no chicas?"_ La conductora rio y de fondo de oyeron más risas femeninas

"Pasando a otro…" siguió el programa y yo voltee a ver al padre de Edward

-Es mi hijo-dijo tenso y suspiro, yo le acerque papel y lápiz, escribió un mensaje corto que después tacho, pensó unos segundos y volvió a escribir, lo doblo y me lo dio

-gracias-sonrió y empezó a salir de la casa.

-un gusto conocerte Ana-se despidió y corrió a su auto, no arranco de inmediato, al parecer necesito calmarse antes. No quería meterme pero la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad, así que desdoble el papel

"La familia te espera, y yo estoy dispuesto a perdonar tu soberbia…"

"Ven a casa, tu madre y yo estamos dispuestos a hablar con las personas necesarias para que regreses a tu carrera, no tienes que hacer lo que haces por orgullo, tu madre te extraña, hazlo por ella" Carlisle.

Note la falta de "personalización" y palabras reconfortantes, ni siquiera puso "papá"… sino Carlisle no pude evitar suspirar. Entre a la casa y Edward ya estaba con Jessica.

-¿ya se fue?-asentí y el suspiro dramáticamente.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-Pregunto Jessica mirando a Edward

-solo una visita familiar, no te preocupes yo no atraeré reporteros, solo soy el vecino gigoló de la casa del frente-dijo y camino a la ventana donde se perdió su vista, Jessica me miro desconcertada pero ya no hablo.

-te dejo esto-le di el papel y él lo tomo sin abrirlo.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Otra propuesta para regresar a casa?-pregunto y yo me hice la sorprendía

-no sé que diga-sonrió a medias y dijo

-eres curiosa, se que lo leíste-me mordí el labio nerviosa y después respondí

-sí, otra propuesta-volvió a suspirar y rompió el papel sin leerlo, no sabía que decir, había mucha tensión ¿Cómo podría relajar el ambiente? Me quede pensando pero Jessica fue más creativa que yo

-¿y bien? ¿Se quedaran ahí parados? Hay muchas películas interesantes, ¡yo hago las palomitas!- Edward sonrió y empezó a acomodar su cabello nuevamente en la gorra

-será mejor que me vaya, gracias por su ayuda-nos sonrió y camino a la puerta, después volteo a verme

-creo que estarás a salvo un tiempo acá, si necesitas algo o quieres ir a casa, solo llama anote mis teléfonos en tu celular, oh y gracias por todo el alboroto Jessica, ahora tendré jóvenes psicópatas por docena en mi puerta-Edward rio con ganas y Jessica se puso roja y yo solo me quede mirándolo mientras él empezó a caminar otra vez a la salida, se que era absurdo pero no quería que se fuera. ¿Pensara nuevamente que soy muy infantil si le pido que se quede?

¡Decide Bella!

Me había rendido, soy una ¡cobarde! Cuando escuche el click de la puerta cuando la cerro supe que no tenia el valor de decirle "no te vayas, quédate conmigo, disfruto en exceso de tu compañía". Suspire y en eso sentí un fuerte empujón, voltee a ver a Jessica y me dijo casi gritando

-¡hazlo!-después corrió hacia la cocina, me arme de valor

-¿Edward?- grite mientras corría a la puerta, abrí de golpe y él me miro confundido mientras abría la puerta del volvo, me paralice ¿y ahora? Me quede con la boca abierta y los ojos mu grandotes y sin palabras… el levanto una ceja y me miro evaluando la situación, se veía endemoniadamente sexy ¡Como esperaba que pensara así!

-¿Recuerdas la oferta que me hiciste una tarde en un cine?-pregunte mordiendo mi labio, después de salir del trance "Edward"

-¿un cine?-pregunto y me miro fijamente

-Estábamos en el cine, peleamos en la sala y nos corrieron, yo estaba en medio de una terrible cita, compartimos ositos de goma y después tu…-no termine porque sonrió

-prometí una cita de verdad, donde mi madre no estuviera escondida en la cajuela-asentí y sonreí… lo recordaba…

-que bien que recuerdes, porque quiero esa cita ahora- dije firme aunque me temblaban las piernas, y sé que estaba a punto de hiperventilar

-¿ahora?

-sí, la quiero ahora-dije más segura, el camino hasta acercarse

-con los reporteros es todo un caos, no es…-puse mi mano sobre su boca

-¡quiero mi cita perfecta Edward Cullen!-dije muy firme

-cita perfecta…-dijo cuando retire mi mano

-los reporteros nos limitan, te buscan en todos los lugares cercanos-susurro cerca de mi oído, lo mire fijamente y supe que el también estaba muy seguro de su decisión, no había forma de que esa cita fuera ahora… Sé que era tonto seguir insistiendo, pero… tal vez podría usar mi última arma

-¡no me mires así!-me dijo serio y se alejo un paso

-eso es jugar sucio ¡no pongas esa mirada!-seguí insistiendo… hasta que cerró los ojos

-si no te veo no funcionara tu truco-dijo pero se acerco, me abrazo y coloco su frente en la mía, después abrió los ojos.

-los reporteros lo harán casi imposible

-¿casi?-pregunte esperanzada

-vengo por ti a las 8, usa algo lindo-sonrió y no pude evitar provocarlo, me acerque y le susurre al oído, provocando que se estremeciera

-creí que los reporteros lo complicaban-dije en su oído y él respondió de la misma manera

-lo complican, pero no le quitaran lo perfecto, hasta pronto-me dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió al volvo, me quede con la boca abierta hasta que oí un

-¡Wow mi tía con el vecino gigoló, espera a que se entere mamá!-Jessica dijo con emoción siguiendo el juego, después me jalo a su casa y después a su habitación, donde entre en pánico

-no tengo que ponerme-

-¡calma! Encontraremos una solución-corrió a su closet y saco toda su ropa, y empezamos a probar combinaciones.

EDWARD POV

Cuando llegue a casa, me cayó el veinte

-¿Acepte una cita con Bella?-dije fuerte y solo supe que algo andaba muy mal en mi cabeza ¿Dónde quedo aquel rencor? ¿Dónde quedo el nombre de "loca vecina asesina volvos"? Si Jasper estuviera acá ahora estaría riéndose en mi cara. Hasta hace poco apenas y podía dormir por el temor de que "ella" entrara y tirara un yunque en mi cabeza y ahora estoy aquí, parado a mitad de la sala con el 95% de mi cerebro buscando cómo hacer una cita perfecta cuando no puedes salir a lugares públicos y prácticamente no puedes salir sin disfraz, y el otro 5% analizando como es que fui a caer en esta situación que me involucra con aquella chica, que me ha cautivado.

Se supone que la haría salir corriendo del vecindario, no lo contrario…

Suspire derrotado ¿Para qué buscar una respuesta a lo que no lo tiene? Mejor me concentro en mis opciones…

Tal vez podría reservar todo un restaurante

O todo un jardín

O salir del estado.

Pero para eso necesitaría dinero, algo que no me sobra. Quería darle una cita que no olvidara pero tampoco quería quedar en la ruina.

Tal vez podría hablar con unos amigos…

Eso me quitaría mucho tiempo, solo tengo unas horas…

O tal vez…. Sonreí ante mi idea y puse manos a la obra.

HORAS DESPUES.

Estaba a nada de las 8 de la noche, solo faltaba una botella de vino. Me termine de arreglar, corrí al volvo y fui a comprar los últimos detalles.

Cuando estaba en la tienda, y vi el volvo de lejos no pude evitar recordar como conocí a mi vecina, debo admitir que la deteste ¿Quién diría que llegaría a este día? Sonreí por la ironía de la vida.

¿Pero cómo podría saberlo? Nuestra atracción no fue como en las películas, aquí no hubo amor a primera vista, aquí la magia la hizo el tiempo. El traicionero tiempo que en vez de alejarnos, solo nos acerco más.

BELLA POV

-¿estás segura? Yo puedo usar otra cosa-señale el vestido nuevo que Jessica seguro podría estrenar en cambio me lo daba a mí.

-te queda mejor a ti-

-no es cierto-

-¡escucha Bella, si no te pones ese vestido y me dejas arreglarte, alguien podría hablar con los reporteros!-la mire seria

-no te atreverías

-pruébame-se acerco al teléfono y tuve que aceptar mi derrota

No sé cuánto tiempo paso arreglando mí cabello y mi maquillaje, solo sé que al final ella quedo conforme.

-¡bien! Ya puedes verte-me giro y me dejo frente a un espejo, había recogido mi cabello, y me había maquillado exquisitamente

-¿crees que le guste?-ella asintió emocionada y trajo la peluca, la coloco y volví a mirarme en el espejo.

-se ve natural, no se a donde vayan pero más vale prevenir, mi tía Ana es rubia-sonreí por su comentario y seguí viendo mi reflejo, ahora me sentía como una chica adolescente esperando a su primer novio… como una chica normal.

-¿Crees que llegue pronto?-dije mientras me asomaba por la ventana, y vi que no estaba el volvo pero si un grupo de adolescentes desquiciadas, a punto de tirar la puerta

- ¿Por qué hay tantas chicas tocando la puerta de Edward?-pregunte a Jessica quien miro por la ventana al igual que yo

-Al parecer notaron al gran gigoló y ahora "su servicio" tiene más demanda-dijo riendo y también reí, sobre todo cuando se rindieron y se fueron derrotadas, volteando cada segundo para ver si por fin abrían. Jessica y yo estallamos en carcajadas

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Edward acercándose por los arbustos de pronto, como en una película de terror. Mi sangre se helo y por la expresión de Jessica ella estaba a punto de gritar que un acosador salía de su jardín

-¡no hagas eso! ¡Pudiste provocarnos un infarto!-lo reprendió Jessica y Edward solo se apeno

-había personas en mi puerta ¡gracias a ti! Y tuve que esconderme no puedo arriesgar mi bienestar mental y físico-lo dijo con tal dramatismo que estallamos en carcajadas, menos Jessica quien estaba roja como tomate

-solo te hice publicidad, ahora tendrás más clientes-

-Jessica ¿sabes a que me dedico?-pregunto Edward con cierto humor

-por tu expresión creo que no eres un gigoló ¿cierto?-dijo Jessica con pena en la voz

-¡correcto! No soy un gigoló, soy chef, pero veo que ser gigoló en mi tiempo libre no está mal-Edward rió. Mire a Jessica y su color paso del rojo, al blanco, al morado…

-¿está bien?- pregunto Edward después de un rato y Jessica pareció reaccionar

-vaya…-dijo y después me miro

-¿Qué hacen ahí? Tienen una cita-después si por ella fuera me habría sacado por la ventana, creo que aunque quería ocultarlo, necesitaba hundir su cabeza en algo para disminuir la vergüenza, recordé mi experiencia cuando me entere de la profesión de Edward.

-calma, esto se hará de la manera correcta-dijo Edward y camino hacia la entrada, un minutos después toco la puerta, corrí para abrir y dijo en un tono encantador

-te ves hermosa ¿lista?-extendió su mano y la tome, estaba por dar un paso cuando voltee a ver a Jessica

-¿estarás bien?-ella asintió y se puso más roja aun

-regresa a contarme como te fue ¿sí?-me dijo y le sonreí

Edward me dirigió a su auto, donde me abrió la puerta del copiloto, entre y espere a que entrara, arranco el motor y pregunte

-¿A dónde iremos?

-es un lugar especial, me costó trabajo encontrar reservaciones, solo espero que te guste-lo mire

-¿y cómo se llama el lugar?

-es una sorpresa-me dijo y empezó a avanzar en reversa el auto

-¿está lejos?

-a unos cuantos pasos-seguía moviéndose en reversa hasta salir a la carretera, se detuvo, me miro y sonrió

-¿lista?-volvió a preguntar y asentí, y volvió a mover el auto, esta vez en dirección a su garaje, y entonces comprendí porque el lugar estaba a unos cuantos pasos.

Se estaciono, bajo del auto y abrió mi puerta

-llegamos-extendió su mano y me ayudo a bajar

Abrió la puerta de su casa y entonces vi que todo estaba arreglado, velas por doquier, y un aroma floral inundaba el ambiente, me ayudo a quitarme el abrigo, y yo me quite el incomodo disfraz, aquí podía ser yo… Bella Swan.

-difícil hacer reservaciones…-susurre mientras admiraba el lugar

-muy difícil-me respondió y me llevo al comedor, ahí estaba todo arreglado, con exquisitos platillos, velas, y una botella de vino

-¿una copa?-pregunto mientras me acomodaba

-si-salió esa débil palabra de mi boca, estaba maravillada, me dejaba sin palabras… Después de probar el vino, probé las maravillas que cocino.

La verdad, nunca había imaginado como sería una cita perfecta, pero ahora sé que a esta cita no le cambiaria nada…

-espero que te guste-dijo mientras terminábamos el plato fuerte, yo le sonreí

-claro que me gusta, todo estuvo exquisito, el chef de este lugar es maravilloso, ¿probaste ya sus postres? Tienen magia-dije mientras el reía, y acercaba un hermoso pastel, me dio una rebanada, y tal y como lo dije

-tiene magia-susurre y él se puso rojo.

Seguimos conversando de puntos triviales, como el clima, la ropa, incluso sobre política, sin tocar el tema de reporteros o familia, estábamos disfrutando de una copa de vino cuando hizo la pregunta del millón, una que hasta hace poco tuve que replantearme nuevamente

-Dime uno de tus sueños- lo mire y sonreí a medias

-es complicado-dije y el espero en silencio

-quiero bailar en todo el mundo, y recibir muchos aplausos por ello, no quiero ser solo una bailarina o actriz a medias, solo quiero bailar y ser reconocida por eso- el me miro serio y después suspiro

-Dime uno de tus sueños-el me miro fijamente

-es aburrido y común-

-quiero saberlo-

-quiero un pequeño restaurante en un lugar tranquilo, y después quiero casarme y tener un par de niños corriendo por el lugar- Imagine su sueño, una vida hogareña y de pronto sin que me esforzara mucho, yo entraba a ese sueño, me veía en la cocina de ese pequeño lugar sonriendo, mientras en mis brazos reposaba un pequeño bultito, y Edward nos sonreía a los dos, y eso no era todo, porque un mini Edward estaba sentado en la repisa cerca de su padre. Sacudí mi cabeza y vi que el tenia la mirada perdida

-pensé que te gustaría un restaurante grande en la ciudad-dije para atraer su atención y el solo levanto las hombros.

-no hablemos de eso, mejor pasemos a la segunda fase de esta cita-se levanto y me dio la mano, pasando miles de descargas eléctricas por el brazo, me erizo la piel

-¿nerviosa?-pregunto cerca de mi boca

-no-respondí y uní mis labios a los suyos.

Estaba quedando casi sin aire cuando se separo y puso su frente en la mía.

-esto no está bien, tú tienes un novio-abrí mucho los ojos

-sobre eso…-me puso un dedo en los labios

-no digas nada, por hoy quiero pensar que solo somos tú y yo-

-pero…-nuevamente impidió que hablara

-por favor-dijo y volvimos a besarnos, ahora con más intensidad, la pasión crecía y la electricidad entre nosotros era cada vez mayor, sus labios eran tan dulces… tan adictivos, que me hizo olvidar todo… El calor se incrementaba, y el aire en nuestros pulmones era cada vez menor…

-tenemos una película que ver-dijo mientras respiraba nuevamente, fruncí el ceño, una película no se comparaba con una buena sesión de besos.

-¿tenemos que verla?-dije seductoramente mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-hay ositos de goma-dijo con inocencia y no pude evitar sonreír

-entonces vamos- nos acomodamos entre el sofá y empezamos a ver la película, poco a poco nos acercamos y a los 15 minutos ya estábamos abrazados, el me daba palomitas en la boca, y yo igual hacia con las gomitas, todo iba bien, a película era agradable y estar en sus brazos lo era aun mas…

Esta cita iba mejorando…

Todo estaba bien hasta que oí ruidos, Edward también lo noto y se tenso.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunte y Edward se separo de mi para poner pausa. Identificamos el ruido, eran los arbustos del jardín

-hay alguien ahí afuera-dije con voz baja, y en mi cabeza solo había una respuesta

_Reporteros._

El ruido de arbustos y hojas seguía ahí, ahora acompañado de murmullos, seguramente ya me habían visto.

_-shhh o se darán cuenta-_dijo una voz delgadita, Edward salió de la sala y se escucho que abrió un armario, porque empezó a remover cosas, regreso con un bate, se quito el saco y se flexiono los brazos

- yo me encargo-dijo y se acerco a la puerta muy despacio, se oyeron más murmullos

_-me estas pisando_

-_shhhh- _

_-me dolió-_

_-shhh ¿tienes todo?- pregunto otra voz_

_-shhhh-_

¿Cuántos serian?

Yo me senté en el sillón tratando de calmar mi enojo ¡quien se atrevía arruinar mi cita! Si por mi fuera seria yo quien saliera con ese bate y golpeara a todos esos reporteros entrometidos.

De repente hubo mucho silencio, y eso me puso nerviosa, me estaba poniendo de pie para mirar que Edward estuviera bien cuando se oyó mucho ruido en el jardín acompañado de quejas,

-¡AHH! ¡AUCH!

-¡AHHH! ¡Ya me rindo! ¡PAZ! -grito una voz tremendamente familiar…

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Son 10 páginas!!!! Creo que quedo algo largo no?? ¿Qué me dicen? ¿bueno, malo, regular? Espero oír sus comentarios!! Me motivan mucho!! Ya no demore mucho! Como les dije avance en mis historias, incluso empecé con una… aun no sé si la publicare, ya veremos después =D Bueno, déjenme saber que piensan ¿ok? Ya saben que ustedes son el motor de la historia y sus comentarios son mi motivación para escribir más rápido! Ya empecé la escuela, deséenme suerte!! No se preocupen por las actualizaciones, como dije antes, avance e mi tiempo libre durante vacaciones, no tardare meses como antes, será máximo cada 15 días =D_

_¿Creen que ahora si rompamos el record de los 50 reviews?_

_Yo espero que si!!!!! ¿Me ayudan? ¡De antemano muchas gracias!_

_Nos vemos en la próxima ¡suerte a quienes también inician la escuela! ¡Que sea un semestre fructífero!_

_NOTA: MI OTRA HISTORIA SE ACTUALIZA MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE, IBA A ACTUALIZAR LAS DOS HOY PERO AUN NO TERMINO DE REVISAR EL OTRO CAPITULO, ASI QUE MEJOR LO SUBO MAÑANA DESPUES DEL TRABAJO =D Y MIENTRAS LES DEJO ESTE PARA QUE NO CREAN QUE NUEVAMENTE DESAPARECI :P_

_***Con cariño Eli***_


	24. Chapter 24

**Personajes y un par de fragmentos son tomadas de crepúsculo, ambos son propiedad de S. Meyer**

**Hola, estoy de vuelta, lamento la tardanza pero tuve ciertas complicaciones, en fin no las aburriré. Espero que a pesar de mi tardanza sigan leyendo =D También una disculpa por no poner las dedicatorias pero ando a las carreras, el prox capitulo será doble :P Decidí subir así el capitulo para ya no hacerlas esperar más, pero no crean que por eso las olvido!**

**¡Dedicado a todas ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar! ¡Gracias por su apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de decirme que opinan de mi trabajo! ¡Muchas gracias! Espero oír mas de sus comentarios en este nuevo capítulo =D**

BELLA POV

-¡No quiero morir joven! ¡Tenga piedad! ¡Tengo una familia!-

-¿Emmett?

-¿Edward? ¿Eres tú? Ufff que alivio-respondió el aludido mientras ponía sus manos como escudo solo por si sus ojos lo engañaban.

-¿Quién mas tonto? ¡Te dije que no hablaras!-dijo Tony el esposo de Tanya, y detrás de él estaba un muy pálido Jasper susurrando

-les dije que no era buena idea, pero claro nunca me escuchan, siempre dicen "ignoren a Jasper" pero claro…- continuo con sus reclamos en un tono cada vez más bajo, seguramente quería salir corriendo despavorido, la visión de un Edward molesto y con un bate de beisbol no era la más amigable.

-pero Jasper si tu dijiste que harías todo lo que mandara Alice, solo te acompañamos, claramente Alice pidió que vieras como iba la cita de Edward y entusiasmo a las chicas que a la vez nos enviaron para acompañarte y así llevar más detalles-dijo Emmett señalando a mi casa donde se movían las cortinas como si alguien se hubiera escondido detrás, _Alice, Rose y Tanya_, cuando termino todos lo miraron feo, el solo dijo-ups creo que no debí decir eso-Edward lo fulmino con la mirada, yo salí para que se calmara no sin antes ponerme mi disfraz, me puse a su lado y trate de que bajara el bate pero no lo lograba, seguía acechando a su presa, o mejor dicho a sus presas.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Edward enojado mientras levantaba el bate al aire una vez más

Si que se molesto…

- no quiero verlos ahora o no respondo, mejor me voy- miro a la ventana de mi casa y se acerco

-Esto ¡NO ME PARECIO GRACIOSO!- grito lo último sé que Alice lo oiría, y como ya lo había dicho la faceta de este Edward era intimidante, después me miro.

-me voy, ¿te quedas o vienes?- abrí mucho los ojos y no pude responder, por una parte no quería separarme de él, pero por otra necesitaba tiempo a solas con estos espías para golpearlos hasta cansarme.

-quédate entonces-suspiro y se dirigió al volvo, mire a todos y dije

-ya arreglaremos esto-después corrí y subí al auto, ya dentro, Edward acelero y salimos rápidamente de ahí como en las películas de acción, ¿Por qué tanta velocidad? ¡Ya me dolían las manos de tanto presionarlas contra el asiento! me atreví a mirarlo cuando ya no pude más con la curiosidad, por la velocidad supuse que llevaría una mirada enfurecida, e incluso no me extrañaría que llevara un aura depredador a su alrededor, pero para mi sorpresa vi que estaba como siempre, ¿Dónde quedo su coraje? ¿Acaso lo imagine?

Ahh creo que entiendo.

-no estabas molesto-afirme y el rio como un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer una travesura

-no, solo fue una excusa para salir de ahí sin dar explicaciones, nuestra cita aun no acaba, y no quería que la estropearan- sonrió y no pude evitar sonreír como tonta, incluso a mi me engaño.

-eres buen actor y estas muy guapo, tienes futuro en el espectáculo-dije espontáneamente el se quedo muy serio

-¿dije algo malo?

-¿crees que soy guapo?-pregunto levantando una ceja como un seductor nato.

-no alimentare tu ego-dije y me cruce de brazos el solo rio y empezó a tararear una canción del radio que no conocí. Pasaron un par de minutos y él seguía conduciendo y tarareando todas las canciones que ponían al aire

-bien ¿y ahora?-pregunte seguramente tendría un plan ¿o no?

-no lo sé ¿Qué quieres hacer?-ok eso contesta mi pregunta no hay tal plan.

-se supone que tu eres el creador de la cita perfecta-dije y él se quedo pensando

-lo admito estoy corto de ideas por el momento, pero bien podemos dar vueltas en el auto hasta quedar sin combustible o llegar al otro estado, lo que suceda antes o bien puedes ayudarme a pensar-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-ok entendí el punto, quiero que vayamos a….-lo pensé un minuto o tal vez dos pero no tenía idea hasta que vi un señalamiento

"Forks a 45 km"

-A Forks

-¿Forks?-pregunto levantando una ceja yo señale el anuncio y el solo levanto los hombros y puso una mueca graciosa

-sigue siendo mi cita Edward, así que también decido, quiero ir a Forks

-está bien –dijo y siguió los señalamientos muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos

-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunte para saciar mi curiosidad y para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad

-no-respondió sonriendo

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunte después de un rato

-no-dijo con una sonrisa menos pronunciada

-¿Ya llegamos?- volví a preguntar después de unos minutos, la verdad me impacientaba

-no-dijo con una mueca que podría pasar como una discreta sonrisa

-¿Ya llegamos?- ok lo admito estaba muy impaciente y nerviosa… ¿Qué nos esperaba en Forks?

-no-dijo serio

-¿Ya llegamos?- ups no debí preguntar eso

-¡NO! ¡Ya falta poco! Eres un poco…i -dijo ya algo fastidiado, aunque no termino la frase

-siento ser infantil para ti-dije complementando su idea y mordí mi labio para no reír, la verdad se veía tan sexy así…algo fastidiado, sin palabras y ¿nervioso?

-Bella no quería decir eso, es solo que… juegas con mis nervios-suspiro y lo mire fijamente

-¿estás nervioso?-bajo un poco la velocidad y me miro de reojo

-si estoy nervioso-después de eso nadie hablo, no sé cuanto paso ya no iba rápido al contrario parecía manejar con demasiada lentitud, voltee a ver el tablero ¿A cuánto íbamos? ¿20 por hora? Sin embargo no fue la velocidad lo que llamo mi atención sino el marcador del combustible…

Oh Oh.

-¿Edward?-lo llame y frunció el ceño

-Bella ya te dije que no falta mucho, no hagas esa pregunta de nuevo-

-no Edward, yo…-levanto una mano y volvió a sonreír

-no te prestare atención, no harás esa pregunta de nuevo en lo que resta del viaje-

-Edward no es…-

-no-dijo y empezó a tararear, ok no quería oírme, lo admito

-está bien, no me prestes atención

-hey no quería decir eso, es solo que…-no termino la frase el auto empezó a sonar extraño, el frunció el ceño y trato de orillarse, se sintió el cambio de la carretera a la terracería, y después se detuvo

-¿Qué…?-empezaba a hablar y después guardo silencio, creo que vio el indicador de "vacio"

-no quisiste escucharme- Le dije con inocencia y el solo me miro contrariado

-solo quería avisarte que estábamos a punto de quedar sin combustible tal y como lo dijiste antes de emprender esta aventura-su cara era un poema

-creo que no calcule bien-dijo y se puso rojo como tomate, no soporte mas y me reí

-es una cita algo inesperada- el rio conmigo y creo que paso un buen rato porque tuvimos que parar por dolor de estomago y el frio.

-creo que nos congelaremos si nos quedamos aquí-miré hacia fuera

-¿falta mucho?-el rio y tuvo que presionar su estomago, seguramente le dolía de tanto reír como a mí.

-pensé que no volvería a escuchar esa pregunta-reímos de nuevo los dos

-en realidad no falta mucho- dijo y se estiro para sacar una mochila de los asientos traseros, después abrió la puerta del auto entro una brisa fría pero agradable.

-creo que no hace tanto frio-

-¿lista para caminar?- asentí y salí, el me dio un suéter que saco de la mochila antes de echarla a la cajuela y que me puse sin dudar, me quedaba grande y olía a él.

-parezco un enanito-dije mostrándole las mangas y el rio, cerro el auto, puso la alarma y empezamos a caminar, la verdad no pasaron ni 30 minutos cuando ya estaba cansada por los tacones.

-¿falta mucho?-el sonrió de lado

-como 20 minutos y una hora si te sigues deteniendo cada 2 minutos a descansar- señale mis zapatos

-oh ya veo-dijo, se agacho y se puso de espaldas

-sube

-¿a tu espalda?

-¿Dónde más Bella?-dijo con burla y lo mire feo

-traigo vestido-dije apenada

-nadie te vera-mordí mi labio dudosa

-vamos Bella-suspire y obedecí porque ya estaba cansada, me levanto y yo pase mis manos por su cuello y coloque mi cabeza en su hombro, el camino como si nada.

-te cansaras-

-no lo creo-dijo y camino en silencio sin quejarse, después de 15 minutos vi luces

-llegamos-dijo y acelero su paso sin dejar de cargarme

-oye, tienes que bajarme-él se detuvo

-pero si ya casi llegamos-dijo sin entender

-el vestido Edward

-oh-me bajo lentamente y tomo mi mano haciéndome caminar a su lado,

Caminamos por las calles, la gente no nos miraba extraño solo lo normal para ver que éramos nuevos en el lugar, parecía un lugar tranquilo, uno perfecto para mi visión de mi vida con Edward.

-seria un lugar perfecto para lograr tu sueño-dije y mordí mi labio nerviosa, después vi un local vacio y ni lo deje hablar.

-Ahí estaría el restaurante-señale el local y me acerque con el detrás mío, por la ventana fui señalando

-ahí estarían las mesas, atrás la cocina, y de ese lado podrían jugar los niños mientras los dos nos ocupamos de todo, seguramente no querrás que te ayude a cocinar así que solo te veré mientras cuido al peque…-no seguí, entendí mi error, me había metido a su sueño, le estaba describiendo mi versión de su sueño, donde yo era la mujer a su lado… la madre de sus hijos… Su voz me saco de mi ensoñación

-tu cuidarías al pequeño Edward junior mientras yo termino de trabajar, los vería cada segundo y me harían sonreír… después de cerrar iríamos a casa juntos y…-dijo a medias y me miro aunque no por mucho tiempo porque después estábamos compartiendo el mejor beso de la historia.

Un beso de amor

Un beso apasionado

El tiempo fue borroso después, solo fui consciente de él cuando sentí el calor de la habitación, y los labios de Edward en mi cuello. ¿Quién diría que el odioso vecino haría latir mi corazón así?

Sonreí y lo bese con todo mi corazón y así dejamos correr la pasión.

Desperté con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, su piel irradiaba calor… No pude evitar suspirar, el seguía dormido, así que yo solo me acurruque en su pecho desnudo, desde esa posición podía oír su corazón latir armoniosamente, como si cantara para mí.

-¿llevas mucho despierta?-pregunto una voz adormilada, sonreí.

-no-respondí y lo mire, el seguía con los ojos cerrados, sé que no era el momento pero no pude evitarlo

-tengo una pregunta-yo lo mire esperando que me dijera que no quería responder preguntas pero mantuvo su postura seria, así que continúe

-ayer… con tu padre ahí, te pusiste nervioso y yo… solo quiero saber porque te ocultas de el-

-el no está feliz con mi profesión, y siempre haya la manera de expresarlo o incluso de cerrarme las puertas, siempre pensó que regresaría arrepentido a pedirle ayuda, ya pasaron varios años y sigue con la esperanza de verme entrar a su casa cabizbajo- ¿Cómo era posible?

-quiso mostrarme que la vida no era fácil y cuando vio que no me asustaba simplemente opto por jugar con mi mente para hacerme flaquear-sonrió y siguió

-así que me aleje, no supo de mi, solo Jasper estaba enterado quien después me siguió para el disgusto de los demás-

-pensé que había una tregua-dije recordando conversaciones pasadas.

-había una tregua, mientras no sabía de mi paradero-dijo mientras se levantaba, creo que era la forma de terminar la conversación, suspire y lo vi buscar su ropa esparcida por el lugar…

-tenemos que volver-dijo como si no quisiera hacerlo y tratara de convencerse

-¿tan pronto?-pregunté como niña

-sí, tengo que trabajar- a regañadientes me levante y me enrede la sabana, corrí al baño

-yo gane-dije mientras cerraba y el reía al otro lado haciendo latir rápidamente a mi corazón

Después de arreglarnos, desayunar algo y conseguir gasolina estábamos en el auto camino a casa.

-quiero volver a Forks,-dije muy segura- y abrir ese restaurante a tu lado-dije mientras veía el paisaje, el se mantuvo callado pero con una sonrisa, tome su mano y la apreté con fuerza, ahí tome la decisión, le diría lo que siento

-te quiero Edward Cullen-dije nerviosa y él se quedo callado ¿Acaso el no sentía lo mismo? Quería salir corriendo, solté su mano y las lagrimas se juntaron en mis ojos, detuvo el auto y me miro, tomo mis manos y me obligo a mirarlo, el sonrió, acaricio mis mejillas y limpio las lagrimas que caían, beso mi frente y dijo muy bajito…

-Ahora tú eres mi vida-sonreí como tonta y lo bese con ternura en la nariz

-tenemos que volver-dije bajito y así con las manos entrelazadas seguimos el camino a casa.

Estábamos a unas cuantas cuadras de casa donde seguramente nos esperaba una familia molesta, cuando vimos a una mancha correr, una bola de pelos…. Edward freno de golpe

-ese es mi gato- dijo mientras seguía con la mirada al animal

_No… ese no podía ser su gato, su gato estaba…._

Acelero un poco para orillarse, se quito el cinturón y salió corriendo detrás del gato extraño

-¡Edward!-llame muy nerviosa, el se detuvo y me miro, después señalo al gato que se veía a lo lejos

-creo que es mi gato, sé que no te gusta pero…-lo detuve

-ese no es tu gato-dije muy seria y segura

-no podemos saberlo, solo déjame acercarme-

-estoy segura de que no es tu gato-me miro curioso

-no pude ser tu gato, porque él esta….-oh no hable de mas, me puse pálida y quise correr, el me miro muy serio

-¿el esta…? Bella tu sabes que le paso a mi gato ¿cierto?-pregunto serio…oh no….

Mugre bola de pelos, me había metido en problemas otra vez… aunque no estuviera "presente".

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Buen capitulo? ¿malo? Quejas y sugerencias denle click a la zona de review. Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo =D Espero que a pesar de todo el tiempo que tardo sigan leyendo y comentando =D No es a propósito, el que tarde mucho créanme.**

***con cariño Eli***


	25. Chapter 25

**Personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer.**

**Hola, lamento la tardanza nuevamente he tenido mucho trabajo. Espero que a pesar de mi tardanza sigan leyendo =D También una disculpa por no poner las dedicatorias otra vez se van acumulando no crean que las olvido!!! pero ando a las carreras, el prox capitulo será ahora si triple jajaja :P Decidí subir así el capitulo para ya no hacerlas esperar más, tuve un ratito para terminar los detalles del capítulo y preferí subir todo así a esperar tener otro ratito libre **

**Pero como siempre ¡Dedicado a todas ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar! ¡Gracias por su apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de decirme que opinan de mi trabajo! ¡Muchas gracias! Espero oír mas de sus comentarios en este nuevo capítulo =D Nuevamente siento mucho no poner sus nombres como siempre, lo repondré en otro tiempo libre =D **

**Espero que les guste, díganme que piensan.**

BELLA POV

-El gato… mmm oh una bola de pelos algo…. obesa, solía verlo por tu casa-mordí mi labio indecisa cuando se me ocurrió una gran idea ¡cambiar de tema!

-¿te conté que soy alérgica a los gatos? Desde pequeña… Mi vecina tenía un gato enorme que solía brincar a mi habitación y llenar todo de pelo, después…

-Bella-mordí mi labio nerviosa nuevamente, se que amaba a ese gato, me di cuenta desde que lo conocí es más era un punto en contra "amor por su gato"

Hay que agregarlo a la lista de inexistentes razones por las cuales no debo enamorarme de el

amor irracional a una bola de pelos andante

¿?

¿? ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Bella-se acerco y me miro de frente

_Vamos Bella no es como si el gato fuera inocente ¡El te provoco! Aunque si comparamos tamaños…_

-yo… -vi sus ojos eran tan transparentes que se que no estaba molesto, pero tampoco estaba muy feliz que digamos-te ayudare a recuperar a tu gato- Ok eso fue una mentira piadosa, pero sirvió porque me sonrió y me beso la nariz

Buena señal, me creyó

-ya dime la verdad-dijo mientras pasaba su nariz por mi mandíbula, Ok no me creyó del todo… ¿Cómo quería que me concentrara?

-tu gato es de un color más claro y esta más grande-levanto una ceja y seguí hablando de cosas sin sentido

-tiene la cola más esponjada…-suspire mejor le paraba ahí

-vamos a casa, hablaremos allá, al rato podemos buscarlo-dije bajito el me miro divertido y después corrió en dirección del gato

-¡solo quiero comprobar!-grito y yo solo levante mis hombros derrotada, regreso después de 4 minutos venia con la mejillas rosadas por la carrera y además se veía apenado

-tenias razón…ese no era-me mostro sus manos y vi los arañazos-

-¿te duele?-¡Claro que no era su gato! Yo lo sabía… en fin le pregunte con ternura si estaba bien mientras depositaba dulces besos en sus nudillos y él se dejo consentir

-Derrochan mucha miel-llego Jessica sonriendo-vine a pasear a mi perro no pensé encontrarlos, su familia esta angustiada y…-

-¿y…?

-y están preparando su disculpa, para hacer las paces, me contaron lo que hicieron, están algo arrepentidos, sobre todo porque Alice dice que fue culpa de Emmett por no seguir el plan-Edward sonrió

-tal vez debamos hacerlos sufrir-dije y mis dos acompañantes sonrieron

Caminamos al auto y fuimos a casa, Jessica iba haciendo toda clase de preguntas sobre la cita pero solo le sonreía, sabía que entendería que esa sonrisa significaba "después"

Llegamos a casa ya no había reporteros, aun así iba disfrazada, Jessica nos sonrió y bajo corriendo hacia su casa, mientras nosotros nos dimos unas miradas cómplices sonreímos nos besamos dulcemente y bajamos del auto mientras nos tomamos de la mano, entramos a su casa todos nos miraban temerosos pero no les prestamos mucha atención, entramos a la cocina tomamos un poco de agua sin decir palabras, nos volvimos a tomar de las manos y estábamos por subir a su habitación cuando un coro se hizo presente

-¡LO SIENTO!-dijeron todos al unísono, sino fuera por sus miradas de contrariedad hubiera pensado que lo ensayaron

-¡yo iba a decirlo!-dijeron otra vez en coro, Edward y yo estábamos conteniendo la risa.

-¡lo sentimos, no queríamos espiar!-Edward no soporto más y estallo en carcajadas, incluso perdió el equilibrio y termino sentado en los escalones, yo estaba por acompañarlo en su risa, solo faltaba muy poco… vi las caras de todos desconcertados y no pude más

-no estamos molestos-dijimos

-¿Qué?

-oh no estábamos molestos, solo queríamos salir de aquí para que no nos vigilaran…-dije tratando de contener la risa…. Edward callo de inmediato y me miro muy serio, hizo una seña con su mano para que guardara silencio, voltee lentamente hacia nuestro público

Oh oh

-Con que no se molestaron, solo huyeron haciéndonos sentir mal-dijo Emmett dando un paso al frente algo contrariado

Edward me puso delante y se inclino hacia mí, vaya… que caballero me ponía como escudo humano…

-que valiente, manda primero a la doncella-dije bajito y el rio y susurro en mi oído

-a ti no te puede golpear-dijo y rio bajito-cuando cuente tres subes a mi espalda-dijo mientras me colocaba a su espalda y yo me preparaba para brincar

1

2

-¡SUBE!-dijo y yo obedecí, y de pronto sentí el aire en mi rostro, estábamos corriendo hacia arriba y detrás de nosotros- ¡No he terminado! ¡Conocerán a Emmett molesto!- dijo Emmett mientras su risa amenizaba el lugar

Baje de su espalda y brinque a su cama

-parecemos niños-lo vi sonreír y abrir la boca para hablar pero su teléfono sonó, escuche que era del trabajo.

-Tengo que irme-dijo cabizbajo

-¿quieres ir?-era una oferta tentadora pero tenía que hacer algo antes…

-guardare la invitación para otro día, hoy tengo que terminar unos pendientes…-

-¿segura? Voy a extrañarte…-me dijo y beso mi mejilla, me encantaría ir con el pero antes tenía que arreglar un par de detalles…

-estoy segura-se rindió, me dio un beso fugaz y busco ropa para ducharse, después de un rato salió ya cambiado, preparo sus cosas, tomo mi mano y bajamos.

Todos estaban en la sala, cuando nos vieron, sus miradas se hicieron "serias" aparentemente.

-Bien han decidido enfrentar su situación-dijo Emmett levantándose pretendiendo ser amenazador.

-No fue buena idea jugar la carta de "enojo" lo admito, no debí seguirle el juego a Bella-

-¿yo?-voltee a acusarlo

-tu empezaste

-pero tu decidiste seguir el juego

-pero…-iba a seguir pero todos estaban riendo

-bueno, menos mal que todo regresa a la normalidad, se siguen peleando-dijo Rose y no pude evitar ver a Edward sonriendo como niño

-te ves bien cuando te molestas-dijo y me despeino el cabello, yo le saque la lengua como una niña

-en realidad fue mi idea-dijo Edward un segundo después-quería algo de privacidad y no la conseguiría de otra forma-Emmett sonrió como pícaro

-ok, esta vez lo dejare pasar, solo con una condición…-miro a Edward, el asintió y Emmett siguió hablando

-prepararas el banquete de mi boda sin queja junto a Jasper, claro que pagare sus honorarios- Rose se acerco

-Pero Emmett eso…-no la dejo hablar, cubrió sus labios con la mano

-estoy haciendo negocios Rose

-pero…-volvió a interrumpirla y miro a Edward quien sonrió y solo levanto los hombros

-ok, acepto-extendió una mano hacia Emmett y sellaron el trato

-¡bien! Rose conseguí que Edward hiciera el banquete sin una rabieta de por medio ¿no soy un genio negociando?

-Emmett el ya había aceptado desde hace días-la quijada de Emmett cayó al suelo-mejor hubieras pedido un descuento-Emmett miro a Edward quien se hizo el inocente y todos rieron

-me voy-dijo antes de que Emmett hablara nuevamente, se despidió de todos y al último de mi

-¿segura que no vas?-susurro en mi oído y me estremecí, estaba a punto de aceptar pero recordé mi misión

-estoy segura-me dio un beso en la frente sonrió y dijo que regresaría pronto, después de un minuto más en acomodar todo salía por la puerta, sentí la mirada de las chicas en mi espalda pero no mire en su dirección, aprovecharía hasta el último minuto antes del interrogatorio

-¿y bien…?-dijo Tanya con una mirada sugerente

-¿Qué?-pregunte con inocencia y mordí mi labio

-tu sa…-Alice iba a iniciar su dialogo cuando Jasper bajo corriendo gritando

-¡Edward! ¡Espera!-nos hizo señas de despedida y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Edward, busque con la mirada a Emmett y Tony pero no estaban

-oh no Bella nadie te salvara de contarnos-

-ok lo haré pero antes tienen que ayudarme-me miraron extrañadas pero aceptaron, les comente la misión y escucharon atentas hasta el final

-no puedo creer que haga esto-dijo Rose mientras se metía entre los arbustos

-es una buena causa- decía mientras sonaba un cascabel

-¿buscar un gato es una buena causa?

-considerando que Bella casi lo mata es un bien social-dijo Alice

-pero no lo mate

-eso no lo sabemos, pudo haber muerto en otro lugar, tu caída sobre el no fue una caricia-

-¡Alice! Se positiva…-levanto sus hombros y siguió buscando

Cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer nos reunimos en el jardín

-creo que ese gato cambio de vecindario-dijo Tanya

-O murió-dijo Rose

-¡no puede ser!-dije ya alterada al ver que era una posibilidad.

-Edward amaba a ese gato, me consta-dijo Tanya

-recuerdo cuando tenía poco de haber salido de casa, el gato era su única compañía, un día enfermo y pensamos que no sobreviviría, Edward se dedico día y noche a su cuidado como un padre devoto, realmente ama a esa bola de pelos - dijo Tanya mientras suspiraba, me quede en silencio hasta que oí ruidos de un auto, Emmett y Tony bajaban de el

-buscamos en el centro y no encontré el cadáver-dijo Tony mientras movía las llaves del auto, lo mire feo y dijo-no encontré al gato- después de la charla con las chicas ellas les llamaron para pedir ayuda, aceptaron sin dudar aunque no eran muy positivos.

-vamos solo es un gato-dijo Rose con duda

-es el gato de Edward, me extraña que no haya estado buscándolo como loco todavía-dijo Tony

-piensa que es una de sus tantas expediciones y no tardara en llegar-agrego Tanya

-tal vez sea así-dijo Emmett mientras bostezaba

-no lo creo, Bella…-tape a boca de Alice para que no contara que casi mato al gato

-tal vez solo debas comprar uno nuevo, ya sabes un gato con rasgos parecidos, es lo que hacen todas las madres, cambian al pez fallecido por uno nuevo para evitar un corazón roto-

-un pez, no un gato adulto-dije entre dientes pero Rose solo levanto los hombros

-no será lo mismo, pero aminorara el golpe-me dejo pensando lo suficiente para que tomara el auto de Alice y buscara una tienda de mascotas, no obtuve mucho éxito, fui a los refugios de animales y tampoco ¿Dónde están los gatos cuando se les necesita?

Era noche cuando llegue, acomode mi peluca de nuevo por si se había movido, respire hondo y mire al frente, Alice y Jasper estaban en el jardín muy acaramelados, y el volvo estaba ya en la entrada… me arme de valor y tome la caja del asiento trasero, no era lo que buscaba pero la intención cuenta ¿no? Acomode el moño otra vez y camine a la entrada de su casa

Alice me vio y susurro

-¿encontraste lo que buscabas?-negué con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Edward gritaba desde adentro

-¡Pasa! Estoy en la cocina-suspire y entre, todo el ambiente olio a dulce

-¡Bella!-dijo mientras trataba de limpiarse la harina de las manos, se acerco y me dio un beso en los labios

-¿Qué escondes?-señalo lo que ocultaba a mis espaldas

-es un regalo para ti, pero antes ¿Qué haces?-señale con mi cabeza todos los ingredientes de la mesa

-oh solo hago muestras de postres para Rose y Emmett-se quito el delantal y me sonrió

-¿y mi regalo?

-vamos a tu habitación ¿ok?-me miro dudoso pero acepto, lo deje ir adelante, una vez ahí, le extendí la caja

-lo siento-susurre mientras el abría la caja y se sorprendía, mientras recordaba la osadía que fue encontrarlo…

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- dijo mientras inspeccionaba su regalo

- pues es un gato-dije mientras lo miraba dudosa

-Bella, esto es un papel que dice "gato" y una cara sonriente como firma-dijo y levanto las cejas confundido

Ok, aquí va mi explicación….

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Buen capitulo? ¿malo? Quejas y sugerencias denle click a la zona de review. Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo =D Espero que a pesar de todo el tiempo que tardo sigan leyendo y comentando =D No es a propósito, el que tarde mucho créanme. **

**Espero sus reviews revitalizantes!! **

**PD. Mi otra historia tardara unos días más porque quiero terminar de detallar bien los últimos capítulos : ) para que no quede ni un cabo suelto :P **

***con cariño Eli***


	26. Chapter 26

**Personajes de S. Meyer.**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Desde hoy tengo un par de días "libres" entre comillas porque tengo varias tareas de la universidad pero bueno, no son tantas y puedo darme un pequeño respiro =D**

**Disculpen la demora, se que muchas de ustedes me han dicho que todo se puede hacer todo sabiendo administrar el tiempo :P y es verdad pero a veces lo que no alcanza es la energía jaja, y la verdad me gusta dedicarle el tiempo necesario a cada capítulo para que les siga gustando, y sobre todo porque se merecen lo mejor!!**

**Así que les agradezco mucho que lean mi trabajo y sobre todo que lo comenten!! No saben cómo me fascina encontrar sus reviews cada que abro el mail, hasta me dan más inspiración: P**

Espero que les guste mucho el capitulo, lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes, y como lo había prometido, las dedicatorias!! Incluyendo las de capítulos pasados!!

CAP 24.

_Rosa Cullen Facinelli, Norma Edith, Alejandra de Cullen, Andrea Masen, MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP, Lucy_Cullen, Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, fabi, AnamaGrano, yAnI, E. Cullen Vigo, Sofi, Maía de Canarias, je_tatica, littlevampire91, angelita del mal, Nonita, Jos Weasley C, Lils Cullen, angelrpr, Piita Masen, carlita16, Gabriela Cullen, aleyu, .Pain, ivi, niss-alessita, sol, Rei Hino Cullen, escarlataojala._

CAP 25.

_Rosa Cullen Facinelli, carlita16, Sofita, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Lucy_Cullen, koko, E. Cullen Vigo, MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP, Fanaty13, Alejandra de Cullen, Nonita, Lils Cullen, MissBennetDarcy, Maía de Canarias, je_tatica, ALICE CULLEN-LUISA-, Rei Hino Cullen, escarlataojala, mitzukii, Lorena, _

**¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar mi trabajo! ¡Todos sus comentarios son tomados en cuenta, leídos a conciencia y SON MUY VALORADOS! Espero contar con sus reviews para este nuevo capítulo!!**** Si alguien me llegara a faltar no es a propósito, díganme y lo corregiré de inmediato ¿ok?**

**Espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviews ok??? También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas amigas lectoras que a pesar de mi tardanza siempre están al pendiente de mi trabajo y siguen dejando sus opiniones animándome a continuar esta historia!! Y también a todas aquellas lectoras nuevas, muy entusiasmadas que comentan mi trabajo y que disfrutan leyendo! Eso me alegra mucho!! Así que gracias a todas las que leen y comentan mi trabajo por dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo!! ¡Gracias! Sin más les dejo el capitulo! :P**

BELLA POV

-¿Y bien?-dijo Edward tratando de que hablara, ¿pero por donde empezaba? Tal vez por el principio donde su gato me vio feo…

-pues… es un vale canjeable-

-¿un vale canjeable?- ¿Por qué insistía en repetir mis preguntas?

-seré sincera-respire hondo y abrí la boca para hablar cuando una bola de energía entro

-¿Dónde está el sustituto del gato que asesinaste Bella? ¿Es un bebe? ¡Déjame verlo! ¡Le pondré Sr. Bigotes, y si es gatita se llamara mmmm ¡Mrs. Bigotes! -dijo Emmett como niño en la mañana de navidad con los ojos brillosos de emoción mientras Edward… bueno el parecía procesar la información.

-¿Y bien?-insistía Emmett, yo solo veía a Edward, pero el parecía estar privado…

-¡Emmett!-llego Rose fulminando con la mirada a su prometido, pero se dio cuenta que llego tarde, solo miro a Edward y después a mi

-¿quieres que llame a una ambulancia? ¿Un vaso de agua?-Me acerque a Edward

-¿estás bien?-lo moví un poco pero estaba todo tieso.

-tu… mi gato-dijo bajito y me miro directo a los ojos

-yo…-

-lo siento, fue un accidente-me miro con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡no lo mate! No me mires así -pareció recuperar el color así que seguí

-corría tras el… caí…solo lo aplaste y creo que salió huyendo después-

-¿lo lastimaste?-me pregunto cómo niño pequeño… ¿Cómo podría decirle que era probable?

-no te preocupes Edward, ese gato era fuerte, seguro que soporto que Bella le cayera encima, hay gatos que soportan varios kilos encima ¿Cuánto pesas Bella? Espero que no más de…-dijo Emmett y Rose le dio otro zape para no dejarlo terminar.

-¿Ahora que hice? Ni siquiera dije que era probable que el gato saliera a morir a otro lado-Edward ahora si parecía a punto del colapso, Rose ya no sabía si asistir a Edward o golpear a Emmett

-creo que necesito dormir un poco-susurro y salieron los invitados ante las quejas de dolor de Emmett, yo me quede, aunque no por mucho.

-hasta mañana Bella-dijo y se volteo, creo que esa fue mi señal, se formo un nudo en mi garganta y asentí aunque el ya no lo vio.

-lo lamento-dije al borde de las lagrimas

-lo sé, no pasa nada, solo quiero descansar un poco-me respondió también bajito y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa, salí de ahí, abajo todos estaban reunidos

-creo que arruine todo-dije con la voz rota, Alice me abrazo y Tanya me ayudo a sentarme, mientras Jasper hablaba

-no creo que sea para tanto Bella, está bien que el gato haya sido su mascota por años…-lo mire con pesar y no siguió, solo dijo- lo superara-

Alice y Tanya me acompañaron a casa, esa noche dormí poco, solo esperando que Edward entendiera.

Me levante cuando todavía estaba oscuro, me bañe y cambie, espere a que Edward llegara y me dijera que había leído mi nota…

Al parecer si se enojo ¡¿Pero cómo podía enojarse?! YO también soy una víctima, decidida fui a ventana, tenía un par de cosas que gritarle, lo único que me detuvo es que al abrir la ventana pasó algo inesperado

-¡BELLA!- fue lo único que oí

EDWARD POV

OK, tal vez exagere, pero ese gato era mi amigo… no podía enojarme con Bella por lo que sucedió, después de todo… fue un accidente ¿O no? ¡Basta! Si fue un accidente, mi gato no era precisamente un santo, y yo tampoco coopere. Vaya… que enredos.

Me quede dormido con el dibujo de Bella, desperté un par de horas después, baje a la cocina pero aún estaba oscuro, prepare café y me senté en las sillas de la cocina. Seguí observando el dibujo, y note que era una hoja doblaba a la mitad, la revise con cuidado.

_Edward, lamento lo de la bola de pelos obesa, no éramos los mejores amigos y el no hizo mucho por ganarse mi confianza, ok yo tampoco coopere, se que el gato esta bien solo asustado, así que ¿le damos un tiempo de independencia? Seguro regresara cuando olvide todo, perdóname Edward._

_Busque por todos lados y no encontré nada, cuando Rose sugirió que solo buscara una réplica debo decir que sonó como una idea brillante y atractiva, pero sé que no eres un niño a quien pueda engañar así que no lo hice, pero por casualidad cuando regresaba a casa, encontré a una joven con una camada de gatitos esperando ser adoptados, así que solo basta con levantarnos temprano mañana e ir por uno, te espero. (En lo personal, me gusto uno pardito ^^)_

_Bella._

-Ahora entiendo lo de vale canjeable-dije bajito y espere a que fuera una hora decente para ir por ella.

¿A quién engaño? Subí inmediatamente a mi ventana, puse el puente improvisado que ya no sale de mi habitación y me aventure a ir a su lado, solo que no me espere que en ese momento abriera la ventana…

-¡BELLA!-grite antes de quedarme colgado de las ramas del árbol, y después caer estrepitosamente.

-¡Edward!-oí su voz y sus pasitos corriendo hacia abajo.

Auch mi cuerpo, auch

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó cuando salió de casa.

-Creo que me rompí todo-dije con sinceridad mientras me trataba de levantar

-¿Qué hacías ahí?

-¿Por qué abriste la ventana?-pregunte yo y la mire

-¡Porque quería verte!-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y empezamos a reír como locos

-¿puedes levantarte?-me pregunto mientras trataba de ayudarme

-sí, eso creo-respondí tratando de "aligerar el golpe" y fuimos a mi casa muy despacio, la verdad trate de hacerme el valiente pero dolía demasiado

-entonces viste mi nota-dijo bajito, la mire y le enseñe el papel ahora arrugado y sucio en mi mano

-quiero hacer valido mi vale-ella sonrió y entramos a la casa

BELLA POV

-aun es temprano-respondí con monotonía por decima vez.

-¡pero quiero ir ahora!-demando como niño pequeño y empecé a reír por el puchero que hizo, su rostro lleno de tierra y se empezaba a distinguir un moretón en su mejilla

-te preparare un vaso de leche mientras te cambias ¿ok? Después iremos por la bolita de pelos bebe-dije y el sonrió a medias porque al moverse puso cara de dolor

-date una ducha caliente-le sugerí y él me miro raro

-¿me acompañas?-

-yo…-estaba debatiéndome con decir ¡SI! Cuando bajo Jasper en bóxer con un bate, el muy famoso bate

-¡ME HAN ASUSTADO! ¡Pensé que tendría que defender la casa de maleantes!

-Jasper llevamos horas acá abajo haciendo ruido-dijo Edward algo molesto por la interrupción

-es que… espere a ver si tú bajabas primero, pero como seguí oyendo ruido, supe que tenía que ser yo el héroe-dijo mientras bostezaba y volvía a subir para después bajar.

-Si pregunta Alice, digan que mi llegada fue heroica y calculada-asentimos y el subió a dormir tranquilo…

-¿Y bien?-pregunta Edward seductoramente

-bien, ve a ducharte mientras preparo leche caliente-hizo un puchero y obedeció, cuando bajo vi que tenía varios moretones, y cojeaba

-¿estás bien?-pregunte mientras tomaba su brazo y vi que se quejo

-¿Qué te duele?

-todo

-déjame ver

-no, mejor vámonos-dijo mientras tomaba solo sorbos del vaso de leche

-¡Déjame ver EDWARD!-grite y el solo me miro asustado y me mostro su brazo, estaba rojo… le di un beso y el sonrió de lado

-¿te dije que me duele todo?-pregunto con inocencia y yo solo aproveche para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y correr al volvo.

-solo porque te duele todo iremos en el volvo, la próxima será en el clásico-iba a decir algo pero lo mire feo y prefirió callar.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?

-A una granja cerca de Forks

-¿Forks? Maravilloso-dijo Edward y yo solo me sonroje

El viaje fue muy tranquilo entre bromas, risas… todo muy familiar. Estábamos a cinco minutos de llegar cuando, Edward se puso serio.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si?

-No podrás esconderte siempre, eres Bella Swan y yo solo Edward Cullen el sujeto desheredado-

-no tiene sentido lo que dices-me hice la inocente

-¿no te dará pena salir con alguien tan normal?

-¿normal? Eres un dios, lo normal no va contigo, la normal aquí soy yo-dije y sonreí, supe que no lo convencí pero me había dejado sin palabras, la verdad es que aun no me ponía a pensar en detalles como "mi fama" o "nuestra tranquilidad" o "una vida normal juntos" pero tendría que hacerlo pronto, muy pronto

-¡llegamos!-rompí el silencio y el miro hacia el frente suspirando, después se estaciono, mire a la casa y vi a la joven de ayer, baje y le hice señas, ella hizo una seña como saludo.

Edward iba caminando muy despacio, se atraso un poco, sabía que mi respuesta era la razón, y antes de que me diera tiempo de preguntar si todo estaba bien (aunque sabía que no lo estaba) me alcanzo y tomo mi mano

-Bella, aun tenemos que hablar-me dijo y le sonreí levemente, estaba de acuerdo con el pero la verdad necesitaba aclarar mucho en mi cabeza

-lo sé, te quiero Edward, gracias por entender-dije, el sonrió y me beso, lamentablemente recordé el lugar y que nos veían

Oh Oh

Me puse como tomate y Edward rio como niño

-¡Bella tomate!-lo mire feo pero después agrego-te quiero mi Bella-dijo en mi oído, tomo mi mano y camino como si nadie nos hubiera visto, mientras yo iba como el tomate andante más rojo del mundo.

Caminamos un poco más, cuando de pronto Edward me soltó y se acerco a un árbol de manzanas donde un gato colgaba como un mono araña, sonreí… Edward parecía disfrutar de la salida como un niño, yo seguí caminando y la joven también se acerco, llevaba a un gato mayor en los brazos y una sonrisa.

-¡llegan temprano!-dijo y le sonreí, iba a contarle que MI Edward estaba impaciente, cuando vi la expresión de la joven

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte y seguí su mirada, Edward venia sonriendo, caminando gracioso por la caída de la mañana, pero tan sexy como siempre.

-Yo…-la joven tartamudeo, Edward llego a mi lado, tomo mi mano, la chica seguía como en trance

Estaba por preguntar otra vez si se encontraba bien cuando hablo

-¿Edward?- preguntó con una sonrisa tonta y después acorto la distancia y le dio un abrazo, Edward se quedo tieso, pero al parecer eso no detuvo a la chica de abrazarlo aún más fuerte, hasta que Edward pareció corresponder ese abrazo….

Mi furia y celos crecieron…

Respira Bella, cuenta hasta diez

1

2

3

10!!!!

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Buen capitulo? ¿malo? Quejas y sugerencias denle click a la zona de review. Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo =D Espero que a pesar de todo el tiempo que tardo sigan leyendo y comentando =D No es a propósito, el que tarde mucho créanme. **

**Espero sus reviews revitalizantes!! **

PD. Nos vemos muy pronto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia!!! :P Ahh y denme unas horas para subir el capítulo de mi otra historia, lo estoy revisando!!

***con cariño Eli***


	27. Regreso y adelanto

Hola! Dirán ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no actualizaste? Y la razón sonara un poco boba, primero ya no me convencía mucho lo que estaba escribiendo y me sentí muy presionada, cuando perdí los últimos capítulos de las historias la verdad ya no quise ni volver a escribirlos, los busque entre los CD's de respaldo pero no los encontré, me dije que era una buena oportunidad para volver a tomar el hilito de la historia pero la verdad ya no me sentía con tantas ganas de seguir el mismo rumbo, así que volví a pensar en el futuro de las historias porque si los quiero terminar :D como lo dije antes NO DEJARE SIN TERMINAR MIS HISTORIAS, la otra parte de la razón es que mi carrera se ha vuelto más demandante y tengo cada vez poco tiempo, alguien me iba a ayudar a revisar los capítulos pero se lo envíe y no lo volvió a regresar ¬¬ eso también me molesto y la verdad hubo un tiempo en el que no quise saber de FF (incluso mi hermana se adueño de mi cuenta y empezó a leer varias historias, ahora ya le dije que saque su propia cuenta jajaja) pero a la vez quería trabajar… fue un dilema, después me dije si seguiré mis historias pero me tomare un descanso para no hacer cosas malas o aburridas y así paso el tiempo, ofrezco una disculpa por eso, creo que me tome tiempo de más… el caso es que he recibido últimamente varios comentarios que me han motivado mucho más de lo que ya estaba y me he puesto a trabajar :D y eso me emociona porque quiero mucho a mis historias y pues no me gustaba abandonarlas… así que esta larga nota es para AGRADECER su apoyo y lealtad aunque me haya desaparecido tanto tiempo, también hay que agradecer a todas las personas nuevas que han leído mi historia y se han inscrito en las alertas, y para AVISAR que muy pronto estarán los nuevos capítulos de ambas historias! Así que estén listas! Ahh y también para decir que estoy bien, porque también hubo comentarios preocupados sobre mi bienestar… bueno eso es todo por el momento, gracias por leer esta nota… muy larga.

Ahora como SORPRESA les tengo un mini adelanto, espero que les guste y nos vemos muy pronto con el capitulo completo!

"El de junto"

BELLA POV

-Edward y yo éramos inseparables, el siempre me cuidaba y yo… creo que siempre fui la amiga eternamente enamorada- ¿Eternamente? Eso es mucho tiempo…

-Nunca me hablo de ti-dije sincera, y ella solo me miro seria

-¿Lo amas?- pregunto y la mire raro ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-Por supuesto que lo amo-

-yo también… todo este tiempo-dijo como si comentara del clima, iba a responderle de una manera poco amable cuando Edward llego.

-Bella, tengo que ir al trabajo, tenemos que irnos- Sonreí aliviada pero la otra persona no tanto…

-Gracias por todas tus atenciones, y por todo-Edward se acerco y la abrazo

Respira Bella…

Respira…

-¿Volveré a verte?-pregunto con inocencia la joven que creía antes agradable.

-Por supuesto, no quiero perder contacto-Edward entonces le dio una tarjeta

-Mantente en contacto ¡promételo!-

-Estaré muy cerca, lo prometo-dijo lo último como un reto, mirándome fijamente.

¡Me ha declarado la guerra!

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí…. Nos vemos muy pronto, les mando muchos saludos y como ya lo dije antes quiero dar las gracias por seguir aquí a todos los lectores que siguen la historia! Y también quiero dar la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores que han llegado y dejado sus comentarios…

*Con cariño Eli*


	28. Chapter 28

**Personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer**

Hola! Por fin llego con la actualización, gracias por sus comentarios a lo largo de este tiempo y por su compresión y apoyo en mis vacaciones de FF… me tarde porque es difícil retomar el hilito después de un tiempo :P sentí que ya estaba perdiendo coherencia y tarde en llegar a donde quería, espero disfruten del capítulo y me digan que les parece.

Como siempre se lo dedico a todas las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi trabajo y darme sus comentarios =D

…

BELLA POV

-¡Tanto tiempo! Pensé que… no te vería nunca más- se despego de MI Edward y lo vio fijamente, volvió a tomar su mano y la acerco a su mejilla

Me acerque más y estaba a punto de gritar para llamar la atención de la joven ¿Quién se cree para tocar a mi novio? Pero se salvo porque Edward hablo…

-¿Nos conocemos?- La joven se puso seria y miro a Edward y después a mí, soltó la mano de Edward y empezó a temblarle el labio de decepción, y no lo puedo negar estaba a punto de sonreír con malicia pero de pronto mi cara se congelo porque ¡Edward rio con fuerza y estrecho a la joven entre sus brazos!

¿De qué me perdí? ¿Acaso me quede dormida y esto es una pesadilla?

-¡Angela! ¿Cómo crees que olvidaría a mi mejor amiga?-Levanto a la dichosa Angela y le dio un par de vueltas, estaba por irme, mi furia ya era insoportable, pero de pronto Edward la soltó y me miro sonriendo.

Le sonreí con inocencia o mejor dicho ¡sarcasmo!…y se despego de la joven.

Ella estaba sonrojada, y nerviosa. (aja… si cree que confiara en si cara de ingenua esta MUY equivocada)

Edward tomo una de mis manos y me acerco

- Angela, ¡Te extrañe mucho!-dijo Edward y volvió a abrazarla con más efusividad, mi enojo creció y más porque soltó mi mano para abrazarla, ¿marcaba eso una preferencia?

Mi indignación creció, bufe, y estaba por irme cuando Edward tomo mi mano de nuevo, me atrajo a él y me abrazo, para después agregar –Si que te extrañe Angela…-Edward estaba muy sonriente, yo no despegaba la vista de mi adversaria, quien puso cara inocente, y una sonrisa soñadora.

-creo que no nos habíamos presentado formalmente-dijo ya más seria la chica que dio un paso hacia mi ¿Me estaba provocando?

-ayer venia desesperada buscando a un gato, que dejamos ese detalle fuera-agregue mirando a Edward que ahora veía embobado al minino que estaba a los pies de Angela, mostrando total desconocimiento de la pelea verbal que estaba apunto de ocurrir

-Pero ahora podemos aprovechar-me dio la mano-Angela, la INSEPARABLE e INTIMA amiga de Edward-dijo fríamente y con una sonrisa tonta

Le di la mano y agregue

-Bella, el AMOR de su VIDA…. Ah y su prometida-No sé qué fue primero, si la pisada de Angela al gato que estaba en sus pies o que Edward empezara a toser descontroladamente…

-¿prometida? ¿Prometida?-pregunto dos veces Angela, parpadeando repetidamente.

-su prometida… ya sabes el siguiente paso para hacer formal nuestro amor- agregue con una gran sonrisa, que dejo sin aliento a la dichosa Angela.

-¿Mi prometida?- dijo Edward con sorpresa después me miro como si acabara de decirle que era un alienígena, lo mire seriamente y el sonrió y agrego -Sí, mi prometida-tomo mi mano y la beso, vi en su mirada amor y entonces me perdí en el tiempo… me veía con este hombre en unos años, veía a nuestros hijos a nuestro alrededor en un…

Una tos falsa nos hizo salir de nuestra ensoñación, y digo nuestra porque Edward empezó a parpadear para ubicarse igual que yo…

-Felicidades, ¿estaría bien pasar a ver a los gatitos?-Edward sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-pues síganme - Edward y yo empezamos a caminar detrás de ella, pero muy despacio

-¿Eres mi prometida?-susurro cerca de mi oído

-pues creo que si, a mi me gustaría… aunque solo falta que lo pidas como debe ser-

-Bella, no juegues-

-hablo en serio-dije y sus sonrisa se hizo enorme, y dijo lo que hace latir como loco a mi corazón

-te amo-

-y yo a ti- sonreí y después acelere un poco mi paso para alcanzar a Angela

Empezamos a caminar con ella en silencio, hasta que Edward nuevamente rompió el hielo.

-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó con una sonrisa y Angela sonrió a medias

-pues me dedico a la repostería, hago pasteles para un negocio local- ¡genial! ¿No puede hacer otra cosa? ¿Ser veterinaria? ¿Criadora de alguna raza de perros? ¡No! Tenía que ser ¡repostera!

-¿Te casaste? ¿Tienes familia?- se mordió el labio-nunca encontré al indicado, el hombre al que yo siempre quise… él nunca lo supo, nunca quiso verlo, aunque yo siempre… - Movió la cabeza como si negara algo, después preguntó

-¿Cuándo se casaran?-Edward me miro, y suspiro

-espero que pronto-dijo algo bajo y después apresuro el paso para alcanzar la canasta llena de bolitas de pelo, Angela me miro, y solo sonreí antes de agregar-no hemos fijado la fecha, pero también espero que sea pronto-me miró muy seria, abrió la boca para hablar pero no lo logro porque Edward levanto la voz muy emocionado.

-¡Vaya! ¡Quiero llevarme todos!- Angela rio y se acerco a Edward mientras yo hice cara de horror a la vez que gritaba

-¡SOLO UNO!- si solo uno me bastaba.

-¡Respira Bella! Solo bromeaba-Edward dijo riendo y no sé porque no le creí que era solo una broma, me sonrió y empezó a cargar a cada uno de los animalitos despreocupado

-¿No te gustan las mascotas? Son parte esencial de una familia ¿No crees?-pregunta Angela y yo solo la mire ¿Qué insinuaba?

-pues en realidad lo que no le gustan son los gatos, tiene una mascota, un perro enorme llamado Max que encuentra divertido lamer mi cara y ensuciarme la ropa en cada oportunidad que encuentra, pero creo que empiezo a quererlo… un poco-respondió Edward por mí, aunque lo último lo dijo muy bajito, después se enfoco en admirar a los inofensivos gatos.

Angela me miro fijamente y después a Edward, parecía estudiarnos, fingí que no la veía, pero en realidad no le perdía la pista.

Edward, fue cargando a todos los mininos, y no se decidía, argumentaba que era cruel tener que escoger a uno, cuando todos eran adorables, pero al final eligió el pardito que tanto me había gustado ayer (se veía inofensivo).

-Creo que tú serás el elegido-le dijo mientras el gatito lo miraba fijamente.

-No creo que quieras llevártelo, no ha querido comer, y es el más pequeño, no creo que…- Edward le puso los dedos en los labios, creo que no es necesario aclarar que me llene de celos

-yo lo cuidare, y estará bien ¿verdad pequeño? ¿Qué te parece Bella? ¿Te gusta para que sea nuestro?- Edward abrazo al minino y se alejo de la cesta, diciendo "si los sigo viendo, me llevare todos" Ni siquiera me dejo responder, pero me agrado la parte de "nuestro", aunque después recordaba que se trataba de un gato y se me erizaba la piel. Pero lo importante era el núcleo de todo… seria NUESTRO primer bebé, aunque fuera un poco peludo…

-¿Quieren almorzar algo?-Edward acepto, aunque antes me miro preguntando, pero sé que quería aceptar, así que le daría ese gusto… Angela preparo todo en silencio y los primeros minutos se hizo aun más sepulcral el ambiente, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Y bien… ¿Qué fue de tu vida?-preguntó Angela

-pues soy chef me especializo en repostería, trabajo en el hotel del centro-

-Vaya, pensé que serias medico o algo así…- Edward sonrió a medias, yo tome su mano y le di un ligero apretón ¿Médico? ¿Qué no lo conocía? ¿No decía ser su inseparable amiga?

-no… creo que no va con mi personalidad-levanto mi mano y la beso

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?-pregunto al mirar nuestras manos unidas sobre la mesa, Edward sonrió como niño

-Bella choco mi auto y…- le conto sobre nuestras peleas y Angela a pesar de mantener una "fachada divertida" vi que cada vez se tensaba más, y sus miradas hacia mi eran frías.

-Entonces imagino que si se casaran pronto-dijo muy bajito y Edward solo sonrió, sin negar ni afirmar, pasaron unos segundos y después sonó el celular de Edward, quien se disculpo y se alejo

-Eres muy afortunada-dijo Angela como si nada mientras bebía café

-lo soy- mordí una galletita y sonreí como si fuéramos grandes amigas

-Edward y yo éramos inseparables, el siempre me cuidaba y yo… creo que siempre fui la amiga eternamente enamorada- ¿Eternamente? Eso es mucho tiempo…

-Nunca me hablo de ti-dije sincera, y ella solo me miro seria

-¿Lo amas?- pregunto y la mire raro ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-Por supuesto que lo amo-

-yo también… todo este tiempo-dijo como si comentara del clima, iba a responderle de una manera poco amable cuando Edward llego.

-Tengo malas noticias, era mi jefa, necesita que vaya por la tarde, tenemos que irnos para llegar a tiempo- Sonreí aliviada pero Angela no tanto. Al parecer Edward noto su expresión, porque pronto se acerco a ella y le dio un ligero abrazo

-Gracias por todas tus atenciones, y por todo- ¡Y LE DIO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA!

Calma Bella…

Calma…

Respira Bella…

Respira…

-¿Volveré a verte?-pregunto con inocencia la joven que creía antes agradable, mientras se separaba.

-Por supuesto, no quiero perder contacto-Edward entonces le dio una tarjeta

-Mantente en contacto ¡promételo!- Angela se mordió el labio y Edward le sonrió

-Estaré muy cerca, lo prometo-dijo lo último como un reto, mirándome fijamente.

Creo que no está de más aclarar que mi despedida fue muy fría, a lo que ella agrego "Estaré en contacto, espero que no te moleste"

Se suponía que este viaje para conseguir una mascota, seria inofensivo… pero veo que no fue tanto.

Ya en el auto Edward conducía y yo cuidaba a la bolita de pelos.

-¿estás seguro que no quieres cargar tu al gato? Para crear lazos afectivos con el bebé…-

-prefiero conducir, tu cuida al bebé-me guiño el ojo y tuve que parpadear dos veces para salir de la ensoñación

-es nuestro bebe, será repartido equitativamente, así que la otra mitad del camino conduciré yo-

-¿Estás segura? Parece que se siente protegido contigo-

-muy segura, además es lógico que se sienta así, soy su mamá…- me sonroje y el sonrió

-está bien, al llegar a la mitad de camino tú conducirás…-

-perfecto-sonreí y mire al frente, aunque el pasar pensando toda la noche hizo de las suyas, pues pronto todo era borroso y me quede dormida.

Edward POV

Después de la plática de Bella sobre la repartición equitativa de la tareas referentes al gato, y que ganara el debate, se durmió con el pequeño gato en su regazo… no pude evitar sonreír y darme cuenta que este día marcaría una gran diferencia en nuestra vida, no solo le había dicho lo que sentía, y ella me había respondido de la misma manera, sino que ahora estábamos abiertos a una nueva posibilidad, a una vida juntos, a una familia. Además reencontrar a una de mis mejores amigas de la infancia aumentaba la emotividad del día.

Desperté a Bella unos minutos antes de llegar, me recrimino que no la deje conducir, e hizo una mueca graciosa al decir -he llevado al gato todo un trayecto-

-creí que eras alérgica-

-pues lo soy-hizo otra mueca graciosa-creo que estoy a punto de estornudar- reí y ella me acompaño, ¿de qué reíamos? No lo sé… solo estábamos muy felices, antes de bajar le di un beso en los labios y volví a escuchar mi frase favorita de sus labios.

-te amo-

Al bajar del auto, seguíamos riendo, estaba dando la vuelta al auto para ayudarle a bajar cuando una voz se hizo presente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Mike?-hablo Bella, mirando con el ceño fruncido al susodicho

-¿Dónde has estado amor?-preguntó, me quede sin habla, no sabía qué hacer ¿Cómo podría hacer una escena cuando él era el novio? ¿Cómo podría decirle "Ella me ama a mi"? Tuve esos pensamientos en mi cabeza mientras una sombra se hacía presente, llamando la atención por su voz cortante

-¿Amor? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué llamas así a Bella?-dijo un hombre de lentes oscuros saliendo del portal

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Mike a Bella, pero ella ya no estaba muy consciente de su presencia, pues miraba como hipnotizada al hombre desconocido

- Soy Mike, novio de Bella- y al parecer eso hizo reaccionar a Bella, pues empezó a parpadear rápidamente, incluso abrazo más al gato a pesar de su aversión

-Demetri, prometido de Bella- dijo el desconocido mientras extendía la mano en forma de saludo hacia Mike y yo sentí que se me caía una cubeta de agua fría…

-¿Bella?-hablo Mike muy nervioso

Bella reacciono me miro y dijo con fingida cortesía, pues puedo asegurar que estaba a punto de temblarle la voz.

-¡Hey! Que… sorpresa…- EL hombre que se presentó como Demetri me miró y después a ella, indicando que no me había presentado, ella me miro nerviosa, estaba muy pálida…

-el es…pues…es…-

-es su vecino-dijo Mike mientras se acercaba a ella, me miraba como si se disculpara y la tomaba de la cintura, Bella me miro muy seria y susurro "Lo siento"

Ahí entendí todo… y haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, sonreí con ironía…

-Sí, soy su vecino, solo su vecino-tome al gato y fui a casa, dejando mi corazón junto a Bella… junto a mi Bella.

**¿Qué dicen del capítulo? ¿Malo, regular o bueno? Espero que sea de su agrado. Quejas y sugerencias denle click a la zona de review. Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo =D Espero que a pesar de todo el tiempo que tardo sigan leyendo y comentando =D **

***Con cariño Eli***


	29. Chapter 29

**Personajes y algunas frases propiedad de S. Meyer.**

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Trate de no tardarme pero la verdad con el trabajo y los proyectos finales de la universidad me queda muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones así que espero ya no tomarme tanto tiempo.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi trabajo y me dejan sus comentarios, me da mucho gusto que alguien disfrute de la historia, aun cuando la autora se demora mucho jajaja.**

**Como siempre el capitulo se lo dedico a quienes leen, y se dan su tiempo de comentar ¡Muchas gracias! Y espero que disfruten del capítulo no es tan largo, pero creció a comparación del pasado jaja.**

Bella POV

Se rompió mi corazón con el azote de su puerta, supe que si había posibilidad de que empezáramos algo hermoso, ahora todo estaba perdido.

Mire a los dos sujetos que ahora se retaban con la mirada, ignorantes de lo que acababa de suceder, trate de detener mis lagrimas, ellos no tenían que verlas, pero era casi imposible

Respire profundamente y seguí mi camino hasta la puerta, abrí y dije con toda la fuerza que tenia

-¿Entraran o se quedaran viendo toda la tarde?-los dos empezaron a moverse sin dejar de verse hasta la puerta.

Cuando pasaron a mi lado Mike me dio una mirada de disculpa y Demetri de ¿Alegría?

-¡BELLA! Creí que no volvería a verte…- Demetri se acerco casi corriendo y me dio un abrazo que no correspondí, lagrimas ya resbalaban por mis mejillas.

-¿Sucede algo?-me pregunto limpiando una lágrima

-Aléjate de ella ¡Tú eres el problema!-dijo Mike adelantándose y retándolo, Demetri se acerco a el

-¿Perdón? ¿Quién eres para…?-no lo deje terminar porque lance el primer jarrón que se cruzo en mi camino justo a la pared donde estaba parado

-¿Qué quieres?- dije con todo el enojo a punto de explotar

-¿Qué sucede Bella? Yo solo vine a llevarte a casa-

-esta es mi casa, debo estar junto a…-

-¿Junto a él?-Señalo a Mike- ¿O junto a aquel sujeto de junto?-mi mirada se hizo aun más pesada

-¡Lárgate!-

-Bella, no hagamos esto más grande, una llamada mía y en un segundo tendrías a toda la prensa en tu entrada-

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

-porque somos amigos y vengo en son de paz-

-te ha enviado mi madre-

-en realidad solo me he adelantado-

-¿Adelantado?-

-Se que las cosas no son como antes-se acerco y me extendió su mano, no la tome y la dejo caer-no soy el enemigo, ¿Dónde quedo nuestra amistad?-suspiro-solo vengo a decirte que tu madre sabe que estas acá.

-¿Qué?-

-No sé muy bien como lo supo, solo lo escuche por casualidad-mire por la ventana

-sabe que estas saliendo con alguien, incluso tiene fotos, no pude verlas pero seguramente es él ¿cierto?-señalo a Mike, y en ese momento algo hizo click. No había salido con Mike desde hace mucho… solo había una posibilidad… ¡Sabía de Edward!

-¿Fotos?-

-Sí, fotos de este lugar, por cierto ¿Por qué comprar una casa a punto de caerse?

-No está cayéndose, solo falta decorarla, y ¿Cuándo vendrá?-

-No lo sé, en un día o dos, no estoy seguro- Cerré los ojos con fuerza un momento, pero los abrí rápidamente cuando oí el sonido del motor de un auto que pasaba, por inercia corrí a la ventana solo para ver a Edward sentado en los escalones del porche, con cara de pocos amigos, Demetri noto que algo llamo mi atención

-¿Quién es él?- señalo a Edward, quien ahora se levantaba para entrar a la cochera, se escucho mucho ruido como si moviera cosas grandes…

-Es mi vida-dije mientras cerraba la cortina y tomaba la decisión más importante.

-No quiero que esto se llene de periodistas, es un vecindario tranquilo, Alice se puede quedar con la casa y… hay que regresar-

-¿Bella, estás segura?-pregunto Mike

Iba a responder cuando oímos una fuerte voz, que gritaba más de un insulto…

Corrí a asomarme y vi salir a Edward con la mano apretada fuertemente contra su pecho y su expresión era tensa…

-¡Edward! ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Nada-respondió secamente mientras

-¿Nada? Vamos…-me interrumpió con su mirada

-estaré bien, y más si salen de mi jardín- apresuro su paso y entro a su casa sin cerrar la puerta

Me quede unos minutos fuera, meditando entre entrar o pasar y hacer un escándalo, pero gano mi parte de culpabilidad, era mejor darle su espacio.

-¿es muy importante verdad?-pregunto Demetri cuando entre, vi que Mike me veía con pena, así que trate de sonreírle, después mire a Demetri, aún esperaba mi respuesta.

-Mucho…- respondí simplemente

-Bella, somos amigos desde la infancia-

-no lo parece- respondí mientras iba a la cocina y empezaba a preparar un té, cuando estuvo listo serví tres tazas, y bebimos en silencio hasta que Demetri volvió a hablar.

-mira no puedo evitar que llegue tu madre, pero puedo darte más tiempo, arregla todo- se levanto y se puso el abrigo

-¿harías eso?- le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos

-eso hare… ahora será mejor que me vaya, y estaremos en contacto- dijo despidiéndose de Mike con una seña y él respondió del mismo modo

-gracias Demetri… yo…-no pude ni terminar

-de nada… solo quiero que estés bien- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

Estábamos ya en la puerta, abrí para que saliera y ya en los escalones se regreso y me abrazo

-si tanto te importa, arregla todo con el-me susurro al darme el abrazo, iba a responderle que lo haría pero note una mirada y vi que Edward me miraba desde su puerta… Demetri lo vio, me miro disculpándose mientras decía "mi auto está en la otra calle" y se alejaba…le dije adiós con la mano y mire a Edward, aun me miraba fijamente, respire para calmarme y empecé a acercarme hasta que un auto llego a toda prisa

-Perdón por llegar ahora, el tráfico era inmenso, sube te llevare al hospital-era Angela la que hablaba.

Me quede en shock

¿Qué diablos hacía ahí?

Entonces note que Edward seguía manteniendo la mano pegada al pecho

-¿Edward, que sucedió?-

-¿Bella? ¿Estás acá?- dijo Angela y yo estaba por responder ¡NO! Soy producto de tu imaginación… pero ahora lo importante era él.

-Edward por favor…-dije bajito pero sé que me escucho

-yo…-empezó a hablar pero dudo en ese momento y se detuvo.

-entiéndelo… yo…- Vi duda en sus ojos, al igual que dolor.

-Edward…- vi que cerró los ojos

-¡Edward! Esa mano esta poniéndose peor, vayamos al hospital-hablo Angela.

-Dame un minuto- se acerco a mí…

-trato de entenderte, pero…esta vez todo ha ido muy lejos-me dijo en un leve susurro, yo tome su mano

-confía en mí…-

-¡Edward, la mano!-grito Angela.

-Iré contigo al hospital-afirmé y el empezó a negar, pero yo tome su mano (la que no estaba lastimada)

-yo iré contigo- me miro un segundo y después acerco, pego su frente a la mía…

-Se que al final esta decisión me lastimara, pero es el precio a pagar… Bella Swan, puedes tomar lo que quieras de mi, o nada en lo absoluto, estaré contigo hasta que tu decidas lo contrario…cuando llegue ese momento será como si nunca hubiera existido, saldré de tu vida-

-Yo no quiero que salgas de mi vida-

-Bella, ambos sabemos que hay situaciones que no podemos controlar, como el futuro,-beso mi frente y volteo hacia Angela

-Bella vendrá- le sonreí, y ella solo hizo una mueca.

-vamos…- Edward avanzó con pasos torpes

-¿Aún te duele el cuerpo por la caída?-

-Como no tienes idea- dijo y se subió al auto, yo subí junto a él, dejando a Angela sola en el frente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Una fractura-dijo el médico mientras observaba las placas- y una lesión en el pie izquierdo, y el derecho esta algo resentido ¿Cómo es que sigue caminando sin ayuda? Debe reposar ¿Cómo se hizo ese daño? No parece una simple caída-

-yo me…-

-yo hice que resbalara y cayera de la ventana del primer piso-dije avergonzada y el doctor abrió mucho los ojos

-tuvo suerte entonces de solo tener moretones y el pie lastimado… ahh estos jóvenes y sus deportes extremos- agrego y fue por la enfermera para enyesar la mano de Edward

-Oye, iba a decir algo interesante y heroico, no que me caí de la ventana-dijo con un puchero y yo reí, a lo que Angela solo bufo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien en unas semanas estará como nuevo, sugiero que busque ayuda con sus actividades, en un…-

-¡YO LO HARÉ!-dijimos Angela y yo al mismo tiempo

-¡YO!-volvimos a decir a la vez, y así empezó el duelo de miradas…

-tal vez puedan turnarse…-empezó a decir el doctor, pero lo fulminamos con la mirada, y guardo silencio

-yo lo haré-dije despacio

-yo lo haré-Angela contesto

-Soy su novia-

-Soy su amiga-

-eeehm yo creo que puedo arreglármelas solo-dijo Edward pero pronto calló por mi mirada

-yo puedo ayudarte amor- dije muy despacio

-y yo también- respondió Angela, Edward solo suspiro y empezó a jalarse el cabello

-Empezamos de nuevo porque no entendiste el punto ¡yo le ayudare! ¡Es mi novio!-

-Es mi amigo y…-La voz estruendosa de Jasper llego, haciéndola callar…

-¿Dónde ESTA? ¡PERO MIRATE! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No necesitaras internarte verdad? Yo te cuidare, tu tranquilo, Jasper está aquí- y abrí mucho los ojos cuando se acerco al médico y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas-gracias por cuidar de él- después se acerco a Edward y le dijo-dame un minuto ahora vuelvo

Creo que todos nos quedamos en silencio, por el comportamiento impulsivo de Jasper ¿Tomo todo un litro de Café? No tenía la respuesta, pero eso no evito querer reír, al igual que los demás, pero nos detuvimos cuando oímos ruido

-he regresado, anda sube, no mejor ¡DEJAME CARGARTE!-señalo la silla de ruedas, Edward bajo de inmediato- gracias, solo puedo subir-dijo mientras se acomodaba-¿Tomaste café con azúcar verdad?- Jasper se sonrojo

-Alice le puso azúcar, pero solo un poco, ahora andando…-y sin más empujo a Edward a la salida, hay que añadir que parecía que los perseguían por su velocidad, Angela, el médico y yo nos quedamos quietos, pero a punto de estallar en carcajadas, hasta que escuchamos de nuevo la voz de Jasper

-Pedí unos días libres, así podre cuidarte… ¡incluso podemos hacer carreras en la silla de ruedas! ¡O tal vez visitemos la pendiente del parque, la bajada es espectacular!-

-Bueno, creo que eso soluciona el problema de quien cuidara al enfermo, aunque si todas las mañanas después de beber café se pone así…creo que alguien debería supervisar al supervisor- el doctor rio y después recupero su compostura- ahora si me disculpan seguiré con mi trabajo- Angela y yo nos miramos… coincidíamos en algo, alguien debíamos cuidar a Edward de Jasper…y solo había un lugar… entendimos el reto… y corrimos en la misma dirección…

-¡Yo lo cuidare!

-¡Yo!-

-¡no! ¡Yo lo cuidare!-

Lo que no sabe Angela es que yo por Edward correría un maratón entero… y esta carrera la tenía ganada… o eso pensaba hasta que tropecé con el tapete de bienvenidos…

¡OW!

**¿Qué dicen del capítulo? ¿Malo, regular o bueno? Espero que sea de su agrado. Quejas y sugerencias denle click a la zona de review. Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo =D Espero que a pesar de todo el tiempo que tardo sigan leyendo y comentando =D **

***Con cariño Eli***


	30. Chapter 30

_**Personajes de S. Meyer.**_

_**Hola! Feliz año nuevo! Como la pasaron? Espero que muy bien! Disculpen la tardanza, pero la verdad se me hacía imposible escribir, ahora no solo por el tiempo sino porque nada se me ocurría, pero al final hasta escribí de mas jajaja. Como siempre, les dedico el capitulo a todos los que leen y se toman el tiempo de enviar sus comentarios.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**BELLA POV**

Si dijera que no dolió la caída estaría mintiendo, pero si dijera que Angela me gano porque ella siguió corriendo y yo estaba tirada sobre el tapete, también estaría mintiendo…

La verdad es que dolió la caída, pero amortigüe un poco al sostenerme de lo más cercano… ¡Angela!... y no lo hice a propósito así que no piensen mal, todo fue un accidente…

-y listo…-dijo la enfermera después de vendar la mano de Angela

-solo manténgala en reposo una semana y estará como nueva- Angela me miro mal y después se bajo de la camilla. Las dos nos despedimos de la enfermera y caminamos a la salida.

-Lamento que te lastimaras, por mi falta de equilibrio- Angela solo bufo

-no fue a propósito- volví a repetir y ella se paro para mirarme

-Bella se que fue un accidente-

-¿de verdad?- vi una leve sonrisa en los labios de Angela

-creo en ti, porque nadie podría hacer una cara como la tuya por el terror de pisar el suelo, a menos que seas una actriz muy habilidosa- dijo y entonces una risa escandalosa llego de pronto.

-¡Una actriz! ¿Bella, una actriz?-y la risa siguió a pesar de que mi cuerpo era sacudido por escalofríos.

-¿Qué haces acá Alice?-

-Vine a verlas, presentía que tenía que buscarte… ¿Y bien? ¿Cuántos daños?- pregunto mientras me miraba

-una mano herida- Alice frunció el ceño y miro mis manos

-pues yo las veo bastante bien…- con la mirada le señale la mano de Angela

-¡Oh! Ya veo…- Alice se acerco a Angela

-¿estarás bien? Bella ha sido poco coordinada desde pequeña, por eso papá la inscribió a Ballet, ¡es una gran bailarina! y créeme su equilibrio mejora mucho mientras baila… Déjame contarte… -y así Alice fue hablando todo el camino, acordamos que Alice nos llevaría a casa de Edward y traería a Jasper para conducir el auto de Angela, y después la llevarían a casa, para que ella pudiera mantener la mano en reposo…

-¡llegamos!-dijo Alice mientras se bajaba y bailaba hacia a Jasper

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Angela mientras salíamos del auto, yo solo asentí…

-Entiendo que tu eres su novia-dijo y yo sonreí- solo quiero decirte que yo amo a Edward desde que éramos unos niños, y ese sentimiento no ha cambiado con el tiempo y no quiero renunciar a él, así que si alguna vez tengo una oportunidad la aprovechare-

-solo si existe una oportunidad… un oportunidad que puede que yo nunca te de… porque podría querer quedarme con él por siempre, y entonces jamás me separaría de él…-ella asintió

-si él es feliz contigo, entonces lo respeto y les deseare lo mejor, pero no olvides que yo estaré esperando mi oportunidad-dijo lo último en un susurro y después entro a la casa, yo camine despacio detrás de ella, escuche como saludaba a Edward, y como empezaba a contarle de mi caída épica, yo me quede en el marco de la puerta, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Edward noto mi presencia, y me miro fijamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-me duele todo-

-¿todo?-pregunte mientras dejaba un beso en cada una de tus mejillas

-todo…-volvió a decir y yo solo sonreí mientras iniciaba a narrar mi punto de vista de la caída.

Más tarde Jasper junto con Alice, llevaron a Angela a su casa, yo me quede cuidando de Edward, que ahora dormía plácidamente. Me quede mirándolo, se veía adorable, hacia pucheros mientras dormía… y en leves susurros repetía mi nombre.

-¿sabes que es de mala educación observar detenidamente?

-no lo sabía-dije y el sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Edward?-él abrió lentamente los ojos

-Ese hombre era Demetri-

-tu prometido-asentí y el miro hacia otro lado

-nuestras familias pensaron que si nos comprometíamos y llegábamos a casarnos, seria todo un éxito publicitario, y pronto nuestro compromiso fue anunciado-dije y el volvió a mirarme fijamente-como ya te conté pronto fuimos más conocidos por los rumores que por nuestro trabajo y yo solo huí… y me refugie en una academia de ballet, y después llegue a este vecindario donde mi vecino me detestaba… ¿pero sabes? Pronto aprendí a amar su ceño fruncido, su humor… su miedo a los perros, incluso entendí el amor enfermizo por su volvo plateado - Edward sonrió

-Demetri vino a advertirme-Edward frunció el ceño y yo con mi mano acaricie su rostro para borrar evidencia de su enojo…

-mi madre me encontró y hará todo un espectáculo-

-entonces tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo con un tono alarmante mientras intentaba levantarse

-no podemos simplemente huir, tengo que enfrentar a mi madre, a los reporteros, y a todo lo que conlleva la fama que fui construyendo, si desparecemos solo haremos que un ejército mayor de periodistas nos persigan y nunca tendríamos una vida común y corriente-

-no importa si estoy a tu lado-dijo con seguridad

-¿y donde quedaran tus sueños? El pequeño restaurante lleno de paz y calma…-Edward desvió la mirada.

-¿Cuándo te irás?

-aun no lo sé, pero algo puedo asegurarte en este momento- me miro con duda

-Renunciare a todo por lograr estar a tu lado y lograr tu sueño… y volveré- Edward me miro fijamente, y después intento levantarse, le ayude y nos acercamos a la ventana

-Volveré porque quiero estar contigo, quiero que abramos ese restaurante… después podremos hablar de un par de niños que corran por el lugar… y- Edward levanto su mano y acaricio mi rostro

-No negare que todo suena maravillosamente bien, y que mi corazón anhela que todo lo que dijiste pronto sea verdad pero estaría siendo egoísta- fruncí el ceño-Aun recuerdo tus sueños Bella Swan, recuerdo tu mirada brillante al hablar del baile, de auditorios llenos, recuerdo que me dijiste que tu gran pasión era bailar…- dijo con una leve sonrisa y antes de que pudiera debatir, los faros del auto de Alice alumbraron la ventana.

-te tengo una propuesta- dijo mientras veíamos que bajaban

-no hablemos del adiós, no pensemos que habrá un final, disfrutemos del tiempo que tenemos juntos al máximo y cuando llegue el día en el que debamos que separarnos, simplemente pensaremos que al otro día nos veremos, no habrá un adiós… porque no podría soportar decirte adiós- pequeñas lagrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas y asentí, el me regalo una leve sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaba cristalinos.

-no llores-dijo mientras besaba mis mejillas.

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo se portaron en nuestra ausencia?-llego la voz de Alice, nos separábamos

-¿no podrían haber tardado más?-dijo Edward y Alice puso una expresión extraña y después dijo

-¿Qué querías hacerle a mi hermanita?- y sin más empezamos a reír.

Al otro día por la mañana, Edward y yo estábamos sentados uno frente al otro en el pórtico.

-¿Y Tanya?

-decidió tener un viaje romántico a Forks con Tony, al parecer le llegaron rumores de que era un sitio lleno de romance-dijo y yo me puse como tomate, el solo rio, y para cambiar de tema y evitar que siguiera riendo por mis expresiones mejor pregunté

-¿y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer?-él solo subió los hombros y dijo

-¿bailar?- le sonreí

-podría enseñarte a pararte de puntitas-dije mientras me levantaba y le mostraba un pequeño paso de ballet.

-o mejor aún podría enseñarte a cocinar-

-¿Harías eso?-

-claro-

-¿Qué esperamos?-dije y fui bailando hasta la cocina, aunque segundos después recordé que Edward necesitaba un poco de ayuda y regrese

-¡lo siento!-dije mientras le ayudaba a sostener tu peso

-puedo llegar a la cocina, solo no esperes que llegue bailando-y sin más empezamos a reír

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-quiero hacer el famoso pastel de Edward Cullen-

-es una receta secreta-

-¿Incluso para mí?-pregunte mientras le regalaba una mirada seductora

-no me mires así-dijo y volteo a otro lado

-¿Haremos tu famoso pastel?-

-creo que será mejor iniciar por una simple tarta de chocolate- hice un puchero

-tal vez mas adelante pueda compartir mi receta… pero primero hay que tener bases firmes- y si decir mas empecé a bajar todos los ingredientes que iba mencionando, desde harina hasta nueces…

Esa fue nuestra primera clase de cocina, los siguientes días las clases se intensificaron, incluso pude hacer un poco de asado… nunca creí que podría cocinar, pero con Edward parecía todo tan sencillo…

Por las tardes mientras descansábamos de la cocina, yo le leía un poco, y le daba un par de clases de ballet, aunque en realidad solo le explicaba un poco de los pasos y la historia de la música… y al final terminaba bailando para él… cuando la pieza de baile terminaba, Edward me sonreía y me aplaudía con demasiado entusiasmo…

-Amas bailar-dijo mientras seguía aplaudiendo

-es mi pasión-

-te gustaría volver a bailar en grandes escenarios-

-si…-dije en un susurro mientras me acercaba y el abrió sus brazos y me cobijo en ellos…

Paso una semana…

Dos semanas…

Tres semanas…

¿Cuánto tiempo podría Demetri, detener a mi madre?

No lo sabía, pero de verdad esperaba que pudiera detenerla lo suficiente…

-No quiero alejarme de Edward-comente mientras Alice y yo compartíamos un momento de relajación, practicando Yoga.

-entonces no te vayas, podemos tomar las maletas y conocer el mundo… Edward y Jasper podrían venir-me dijo y yo pensé en las posibilidades

-¿y qué haríamos Alice? ¿Cómo podríamos ganar dinero? Las cuentas de banco irán bajando poco a poco….

-tal vez podamos dar clases-

-me recocerían, tal como paso la ultima vez- ella se quedo pensando

-podríamos regresar con mamá, y retomar tu carrera de bailarina con Edward a tu lado-

-¿Y acercarlo a una vida llena de reporteros? No podría realizar su sueño…-

-y si te quedas conmigo y huimos no podrías realizar tu sueño…- dijo una voz en el fondo

-¡Edward!- me sonrió

-vine por la clase de cocina-dijo sin dejarme hablar y camino hacia la cocina, mire a Alice, y ella solo me miro fijamente… después susurro

-creo que tiene un poco de razón…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

La clase de hoy, era diferente, porque prepare todo yo sola… antes el me indicaba como cortar los ingredientes, e incluso me indicaba las cantidades y me enseñaba como medir, pero esta vez solo me guio una hoja de papel y al final Edward tomo un tenedor y probó como si fuera un juez ¡Incluso me llene de nervios!

-¿Y bien?-pregunte para que dijera algo ¡el silencio me desesperaba!

-delicioso…- dijo y extendió sus brazos hacia mí, yo corrí y me colgué de su cuello

-con cuidado, aun me duele el cuerpo-dijo riendo y yo lo acompañe-

-Creí que te enseñaban a cocinar Bella, no que pasaban todo el tiempo comiéndose-dijo Jasper y yo solo le saque la lengua.

Invitamos a comer a Jasper y a Alice, y al terminar, Edward y yo huimos dejándolos con los trastes sucios, a pesar de las protestas.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-le pregunte a Edward mientras caminábamos despacio al jardín trasero.

-hoy solo quiero abrazarte-dijo Edward mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en el pasto, yo me uní a él, y pronto me sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos

-eres mi vida Bella Swan-

-te amare siempre- yo sonreí y disfrute de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, hasta que el frio era insoportable y tuvimos que entrar…

Le ayude a entrar a la casa y a llegar a su habitación.

-será mejor que me vaya a dormir-el asintió y me acerco a él, me beso en los labios y recargó su frente en la mía

-te amo demasiado… no lo olvides nunca-dijo y me separe para mirarlo

-¿Qué sucede?

-es que no quiero separarme de ti-

-nos veremos mañana para desayunar, vendré temprano-

-sí, lo sé…- le di otro beso y fui a casa, me prepare para dormir, y pronto empecé a soñar con Edward… como siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al otro día me estaba arreglando para desayunar con Edward cuando tocaron a la puerta, me asuste y mas porque Alice aun en pijama entro a mi habitación corriendo

-¡Bella! ¿Y si es mamá?-yo me quede tiesa y me asome por la ventana pero solo vi un auto, un mercedes negro.

-bueno creo que Mamá usaría un auto más llamativo- dije para calmarla, pero en realidad estaba temblando

Siguieron tocando y tocando, incluso pensé que tirarían la puerta, yo seguía viendo… esperando ver a mi madre con su mirada amenazante… pero solo vi a una mujer mayor… que bufaba y hablaba bajito con ella misma al parecer…

-ella no es mamá… iré a ver quién es, sus ojos me son familiares-dijo Alice mientras corría a la puerta

-¡No! ¿Qué tal si es una enviada de mamá?-Alice se detuvo y pensó un par de segundos

-no creo, tiene cara de buena gente-dijo y salió corriendo a pesar de mis protestas.

Yo camine de puntitas hasta las escaleras para ver quién era, y alcance a escuchar la voz dulce de la mujer

-Dudo que tú seas Edward… aunque ese nieto mío me ha dado cada sorpresa…- y de pronto la risa de Alice rompió el hielo y yo empecé a reír, ganándome una mirada curiosa de Alice y de la visitante.

-¿Tu no serás Jasper verdad?-dijo la señora mirándome y después las tres empezamos a reír

.

.

.

.

.

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les gustara, quiero aprovechar la ocasión además para agradecer su apoyo en esta historia a lo largo del año y enviarles un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos en este año nuevo, que todos sus deseos se cumplan y tengan muchos éxitos y alegrías. Espero recibir sus comentarios =D**_

_***Con cariño Eli***_


	31. Chapter 31

Hola a todas! Como están? Una disculpa porque he tenido abandonadas mis historias, NO las he olvidado, solo que no tenía mucho ánimo, ni creatividad para continuarlas, este año ha sido complicado para mí, no solo es mi último año de universidad, sino que además he tenido algunos problemas familiares… pero estoy de regreso con la mente despejada y planeando la forma en que retomare mis historias, _**si es que aún hay personas que deseen leerlas**_

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a quienes a pesar de que no había publicado algo nuevo me escribieron y siguieron leyendo mi trabajo, me levantaba mucho el ánimo ver que valoraban lo que escribí. Ustedes las lectoras de estas historias (No solo mis historias sino la de todas las autoras de FF) son el gran motor de sitios como FF y son la causa de muchas sonrisas de escritoras que dejan su corazón en cada una de sus historias También aprovecho este espacio para agradecer a todas las lectoras que no solo nos hacen reír con sus comentarios y opiniones sino además cuidan nuestro trabajo, evitando el plagio ¿A qué viene este comentario? A que me han comentado que muchas grandes autoras de FF han tenido que abandonar el sitio y dejar a la mitad su trabajo, por personas que no conocen el respeto, algo que es realmente triste. Me estoy explayando un poco pero creí necesario decir "**Gracias**" por leer y cuidar el trabajo de escritoras de FF sin importar si son pequeñas, o grandes historias, todas merecen respeto… Tomándolo con mayor humor haré el siguiente comercial "Si ven algo parecido a mis historias pásenme el comunicado para que pueda defender mis derechos como escritora de FF jajaja"

Regresando al motivo principal de este mensaje y esperando a que mi comentario anterior no las haya molestado o aburrido :P (_Tenía que hacer el comentario porque me acaban de contar sobre los plagios y me moleste mucho y a la vez me dio tristeza que no se respetara el trabajo, porque quienes escribimos sabemos lo difícil que es escribir hasta una sola línea_) **Planeo que a finales de este mes ya este el nuevo capítulo en ambas historias ** Se preguntaran porque hasta finales de mes y la respuesta es que en 13 días estaré presentando mi examen profesional, entonces tengo que estudiar para poder salir bien ya que es el examen más importante de toda mi carrera :P así que crucen los dedos! y deséenme mucho éxito!

Bueno, por el momento me despido, espero que disculpen mi ausencia y que aun les interese leer mis historias. Que estén muy bien, mis mejores deseos para todas

.

.

.

.

. ¿Fin de nota? Naaaaaahhhh les tengo un regalito :P que es muy pequeño

.

.

.

No es un vampiro…

.

.

.

. No es un hombre lobo…

.

.

.

Es solo un pequeño, pequeñísimo adelanto :D espero que aun haya personas que lean esto sino esto será un gran monologo jajaja y disfruten del adelanto espero oír de ustedes de nuevo muy pronto! Porque extrañe mucho sus comentarios :D

**El de junto.**

_-No lo haré. Abuela, lo que me pides es casi un suicidio, no podría acercarme a esa casa ni en un sueño_

_-Bueno, entonces es una suerte que vayas a ir muy despierto, no me sirve de mucho que vayas dormido- dijo la abuela como si nada, Bella se mordió el labio para no reír y Jasper estaba comiendo su tercera rebana de pastel ajeno a la conversación_

_-Jasper, sería de gran ayuda que me ayudaras-el aludido solo subió los hombros mientras devoraba otra cucharada de chocolate_

_-te dejare decidir a ti, no puedo ir en contra de la abuela- sonrió en dirección a nuestra amada abuela- además de esa manera si algo sale mal podre decir que eres tu el culpable-dijo como si nada y siguió comiendo _

_-Genial… abuela, no lo haré-_

_-Si lo harás_

_-No_

_-Si_

_-No_

_-Si-me miro con ojos tan perversos que me dio un escalofrió_

_-Ok, lo haré… cocinare en la reunión de la familia Cullen, pero si algo me pasa tendrás en tu conciencia que tu amado nieto, arriesgo todo por ti…-_

_-¿Qué podría pasarte?-pregunto con un ceja alzada _

_._

.

.

**¿Qué les pareció? **** que estén muy bien! Saludos!**

***Con cariño Eli***


End file.
